Were'mon
by YatsuKat
Summary: Naruto gets turned into a Anthro-Futa-Zoroark that doesn't really care all that much about who, or what, she brings into her bed. But she isn't about to let anyone take her precious people away from her. Anything else, look inside. Warning: PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, YatsuKat here. Now granted, I did place 'Futa-Harry is Morgana lLe Fay is Naruto and Hinata combined' story in my challenge list, but that was more of a 'care to try your luck' type deal. This one, however, I'll be doing myself.**

 **In this case, its Naruto becomes a futa from a freak accident (unless you got a better idea on how to get a young Naruto, or 'Nikorra,' become a futa afraid of women until it's been dealt with, then deal with it) without knowledge of said fact. Let alone what's temporarily left behind after the Kyubi disperses for a couple of years. Then a couple of years later, at age 9, decides that she needs to get out of there before the village totally destroyed her. Hinata, with a little work, manages to convince her to wait until that night to head out, to give her a bit of a 'going away present.' Which causes a 'little' something to happen to the both of them. Her return to Konoha 3 years later is when the ball really starts rolling.**

 **This is my first attempt at a lemon, so I have absolutely no idea how it'll be to you guys. If it turns out that at least the majority of you (review wise) don't like how this goes, then please give me options on how to make it better. Otherwise, I'll just stick to leaving it "off screen," so to speak. Please note, however, that _this chapter is the only one where the characters are under 'Naruto legal' age (12 for ninjas, 16 for civilians). Any others, such as Hanabi or Moegi, will be either more lime style, plain inference, OR AFTER timeskip._**

"I wonder what Hinata wanted to give me?" a young blonde-haired boy said to himself as he moved through the night streets towards the Hyuga compound "The longer I take to get out of here, the greater the chance the villagers will kill me for good. Or worse..." Quickly shuddering, he minutely sped up to his destination. _Iruka isn't really able to help, the Ichirakus are civilians, and the Hokage has ultimately done more harm than good. By the way, I wonder how's tha-_ a wave of heat sharply passes through him, forcing him to momentarily stop and lean on a wall while panting some. About a minute or so later, the heat passed, and the boy was able to continue to Hinata. Little did either of them realize just what exactly was going on with him.

Arriving at the compound, he saw the only guards even remotely in range were the two at the front gate. And even they weren't all that attentive. _Are you freakin' kidding me? TWO guards, that aren't doing their job at that?! No wonder Hinata's the only one with an actual head on her shoulders, if they're_ this _arrogant._ Finding a usable tree, he climbs up and was about to climb over the wall before another wave hit. _NOW!? OF ALL DAMN TIMES?!_ It almost made him fall out of the tree and alert the guards.

Once this wave was over, the boy quickly crawled over the wall and down to the ground before it could happen again. After making sure no one heard his soft thump, he used the shadows to help move around for two reasons. He wasn't planning on letting them have any easier time in finding him, and he had absolutely no idea which room was Hina- just then, he noticed Hinata's head leaning out of a window looking around. Most likely looking for him. Unfortunately, no real tree was close enough for him to use to climb over there, and inside would take to long, so climbing the building it was.

Thankfully, for him, the next wave didn't happen until he was near enough to Hinata for her to notice and quickly help pull him inside, although that resulted in him landing on her. However, this was the most intense yet, as Hinata could quite easily tell from his blush, panting, and _He's only nine, and_ that _big already? DAMN YOU, ELDERS! YOU JUST HAD TO FORCE FATHER TO MAKE ME SO KAMI-DAMNED WEAK UNTIL NARUTO GOT AHOLD OF ME!?_

"You okay, Naruto?" she quietly asked as she helped him sit up.

"Yeah," he replied after a few moments "I just have no idea what's going on? I've been having these weird heat waves flash through me every so often today, although they have been coming closer together on my way here, actually."

 _Would that have anything to do with the state that he's in?_ She wondered _I better check to be sure._ Activating her clan's special ability, the Byakugan Eyes, she quickly saw something that was out of place.

"Naruto," she began to get his attention "might I ask why you're under a illusion?" That surprised him cold. He was under a illusion? He knew what that was, but he didn't know how to get out of one. Thankfully, Hinata stated "It looks like nothing is holding it, so to save time, I'll deal with it. Just don't move, and try to stay quiet." She then channeled a bit of her chakra into her hands and started hitting Naruto in enough spots to end the illusion, allowing her to just was underneath. Thankfully, Naruto managed to stay quiet throughout the whole ordeal, although _Damn, that hurts! Just what is she learning that allows her to do this?!_ However, both states pretty well ended upon seeing the result.

His hair had grown a bit, while gaining a red tint. His skin seemed to darken a bit as well. But what shocked both of them was his body-

 _WHAT THE HELL AM I?!/ When did Naruto turn into a futanari? Although I'm grateful that it didn't take Naruto's size. And he's quite cute too. Hehehe..._

-he had turned into a girl with a somewhat slanted heart shaped face and slender hands. Underneath the clothes had a similar slender appearance, alongside an opening he found between his legs. However, he still had his member, located right above the opening.

Noticing he was building up to a scream, Hinata quickly placed her hand on Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet. "Shh, quiet! Do you want to get us caught?" she gritted out. Despite how nervous she was making him, Naruto couldn't help but take a proper look at Hinata's appearance. Sparkling pale eyes (which seemed rather familiar), short blue hair, and for some reason, a small, pale-tan robe that was somewhat on the loose side. _Wow, orange looks good on her- wait. Those are the only things she's wearing!_ Terrified, his eyes shot straight up to meet Hinata's in time to hear her say "Now, I need you to listen _very closely._ " Not knowing what she was talking about, but still terrified of her reaction, he quickly nodded in acknowledgment before continued in a more subdued voice that stiffened both his back and his member. "I'm going to take my hand away, you'll not scream, and you'll follow _whatever_ I attempt to tell you. Eventually, to keep quiet, I'll be gagging the both of us so that whatever noise we make _will_ be muffled. However, like I said, you'll need to follow _all_ my instructions."

Now he was getting confused. What was Hinata talking about? And what did this have anything to do with the gift that she had mentioned she wanted to give him before he left? Wanting to find out, he agreed.

"This is just really to ensure that you can at least head out by dawn. But trust me when I say this: unless you don't cooperate, we'll _both_ be... enjoying... _this_."

***** **If you don't want to read this, but still read the story, skip to 'And now, back to our program.' For those that do read this, Naruto won't really know about anything like lust or arousal at this time.** *****

By then, Naruto had realized where he had seen the sparkling in Hinata's eyes. He was the one that somehow managed to put it there earlier that day. But before he could try and do something about it, Hinata connected their lips together.

 _I may not what exactly you did earlier, or what's been happening to me,_ resounded through his head _but I've never felt more alive! Now I can finally show you just how I truly feel about you, Nar-u-to. Now strip!_

With Hinata now off him, Naruto blushed a bit and started to comply, taking off his shirt and undershirt and showing his new solid A breasts. But once he got to his pants, he heard Hinata say "Leave those on. I'll take care of them in a bit. Put on this gag, and _don't_ turn away _or_ close your eyes." By then, the two were blushing pretty badly, partly from embarrassment, partly from lust. A bit hesitantly, since she still had confidence issues, Hinata slid of her robe, fully showing just how developed she was for her age. Despite being covered in orange undergarments, she was _Already a solid A, maybe close to borderline B. At best, Ino's borderline A and Sayuki's right under solid A. AND HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW THAT JUST FROM LOOKS?!_ Thankfully, he was already gagged, otherwise the groan that escaped him as he was stuck watching her shyly taking off the rest of her clothes, somehow making his member strain in his pants.

Softly giggling at that, Hinata felt confident enough to tease him with "Is that a sword in your pants, or are you liking what you see?" while playing with her body a bit, making the strain even worse. And Naruto still had no idea why he was reacting like that.

Gently sitting him on her bed, she proceeded to take off the rest of Naruto's clothes, unleashing his five inch 'sword' from its confines. Her shyness set back in upon seeing that, to the point that Naruto tentatively tried to ask through the gag "Um, Hinata?" Even though it was muffled, it did the trick. Snapping out of it somewhat, she slowly opened her mouth and put his member in it. Or at least tried to, since she wasn't quite able to get beyond 2 ½ inches before she started gagging. Backing off slightly, to make it easier on herself, Hinata tried out some of the things she read about in her stash of Icha-Icha books. Starting with moving her tongue around what she could get in her mouth, making him moan almost loud enough for them to be discovered, giving her incentive to momentarily stop and ensure he was quiet for this. Rendered mute, and having trouble focus, Naruto was stuck with Hinata working her mouth and tongue on his member, and his body was 'shocking' him with pleasure from the experience. Unconsciously, his right hand moved to his chest and started squeezing and twisting it, while his left worked its way down to below his member and into the now wet opening that was there.

Noticing what he was doing with his slit, Hinata slipped one of her hands up to show her how to play with one while her other hand went down to play with her own dripping pussy. _Let me, Mistress_ Naruto heard in his head, but by then he didn't really care. He was loving... whatever was going on. But even with his impressive stamina, due to lack of experience, he felt something come out of his member and down Hinata's throat. Right when Hinata had fingered herself to orgasm. However, unknown to the both of them, that was when the full moon came out from behind the clouds and in through the window, landing on the pair and starting a drastic transformation.

Naruto's body started developing variably thick black fur over most of his body, with the hair on his head grew some more and turned to crimson red with some black highlights. His ears grew, gained a point, and moved up to the top of the sides of his head. His fingers became four black claws, while his toes became three claws. His legs slimmed a bit more as most of his feet became part of his legs. His member turned pink-red and gained a bit of a point to it. His opening was just hidden from sight. A set of fangs and light blue slit-ted eyes finished the change. Although it did reverse the effects of Hinata's hits on him.

In Hinata's case, her skin gained a thinner set of pink hair that had a similar feel to silk cloth. This made it look like her skin just completely turned pink. Her own ears changed in a similar manner as Naruto's, but were a bit rounded in comparison. Besides her eyes almost becoming pure blue-purple in color, the biggest other differences were the four little bit shortened and fluffy pink clawed fingers on her hand and feet, and a pink cat's tail that towards the end of it split in two.

With the transformations complete, and the moon still shining down on them, their shared lust had completely clouded their minds. In a feminine tone that clearly revealed his state of mind, he said "Mistress, huh?"

"I've never been much of a dominating person, even more so when you're involved. It evolved into my personal fantasy of you pounding my slutty pussy _good and hard_ with that delicious cock of yours. _"_

"Well then, kitty, looks like I got a job to do."

With that said, Naruto surprised Hinata with how seemingly aggressive yet passionate he became by running up to her, spearing her on his cock while kissing her with a vibrant hunger, and placing her on the bed. Not caring about the blood or pain, once they broke for air, Hinata just had enough time to say "Me-ow!" before their lips reunited and he pounded full-throttle on what was just a few moment's ago a virgin pussy.

It was easily about two hours and countless orgasms before the two finally came out of their lust-filled states and fell asleep with Naruto still inside Hinata, tired out from the whole thing.

***** **And now, back to our program. Although, just for the record, the lemon (in story) was from 10:30 pm to 12:30 am roughly, and afterwards starts at about 3:00 am.** *****

The pair were still sound asleep when a small mass of red mist came up through the floor and went into Naruto's open mouth. Once it was all in, he slowly opened his eyes. However, instead of light blue, they were blood red. Gritting 'his' teeth to keep the moan in, 'he' slid 'himself' out of Hinata, who whimpered in slight pain and disapproval, not wanting the filled feeling from her 'Mistress' to leave. Kissing her on the lips, 'he' said with a gravely undertone that dictated power " **Do not worry, little one. Your Mistress will return in time, but for now, she needs to live. And she can't do that here. But at the very least, she will come back for you. This I promise, on my honor as Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and daughter of the Sage of Six Paths.** " Then, with some work on adapting to Naruto's current body, Kurama heads on out, taking Naruto's pack with her. _**I only have a few hours, but anything that can help him out is good enough for me. Although I'll not exactly of much 'help' with his behavior patterns. Too bad I wouldn't be able to join them next time, hehehe...**_

 __Finding a safe spot, away from civilization, she stopped and quickly set up a letter explaining everything to Naruto, including who she was, how he got there, and what happened to him. Needless to say, he had this reaction:

" **YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!** "

 **Now, to note a few things:**

 **They're still inexperienced kids, so they wouldn't have really been able to do all that much without a major boost.**

 **Naruto is still a prankster, but since he's originally terrified of women, his main reason for the pranks was really to train to make sure that he wouldn't have to worry too much about one of them taking him out. After his transformation, he eventually becomes Nikorra, a nudist that won't really care who or what she fucks, but will kick the asses of anyone like a rapist, a kidnapper, or just someone who _did not receive permission_. So she won't be with anyone like Jiraiya.**

 **Hinata is a pervert from a perverted family. However, her confidence issues from from the Hyuga Elders being a coalition of perverted idiots, traditional idiots, and sexist idiots. They put pressure on Hiashi, forcing him to put pressure on Hinata, who preferred equality and compassion over 'force to submit' and power. After her transformation, she's not about to let anyone, except Naruto (Nikorra upon return) and whoever Naruto invites to the 'party,' walk all over her. Especially her own family.**

 **For those who don't know who any of the characters are, just look them up on Google or something.**

 **In regards to just WHAT they transformed into, Naruto is basically a 'Were-Zoroark,' and Hinata is a 'Were-Espeon.' Although they do have a bit of a boost with their abilities.**

 **Also, like I said in the beginning, this is the ONLY time the characters in the lemon are under official Naruto age of majority. And while this is the official end of the chapter, what's right afterwards will be just going a bit more in depth with Hiashi and Hinata.**

 **Omake: It's about time!**

A knock echoed into the room and to the sleeping occupant, forcing Hinata to wake up with an unpleasant headache but a rather pleasurable ache between her legs.

"Who is it?" She asked after a bit.

"It's Ko, Hinata. Your father would like to speak to you." a male voice responded  
"Okay, ngh. I'll be there in a bit. A bit of a headache." she answered, slowly working her way into a sitting position, and then a standing position. "I'll inform him that you'll be with him in a moment, then." Ko said before leaving. Hinata, after finally getting her headache under control, noticed Naruto's clothes still on the floor, the state of her bed, and her new found appearance. A quick 'Yipe!' she started to panic a bit before said clothes, herself, her bed, and her dresser were suddenly covered in some form of red energy. Next thing she knew, Naruto's clothes were under her bed, she looked like her original appearance with her normal set of clothes on, and her bedsheets weren't covered in cum. _What the? I started to panic about how it all looked, including myself, and then this red energy appeared and took care of hiding the evidence. Did I gain super powers or something? This bears future investigation, but I need to get going and meet Father. He never did like being kept waiting all that much. Although I'm definitely am going to have to do something about the tail, the pants, panties, and jacket are rather uncomfortable on it._

Arriving at her father's office, Hinata knocked politely and waited until she heard him say "Come in." Opening the door to him standing by the window, _I'm may have to come out as harsh, but hopeful what I saw last night shows that Hinata is finally growing a backbone. If it keeps up, I might actually be able to stop the elders for good and bring the clan into the present. If not through me, then through her._ was heard in her head. Luckily, she quickly realized that she was somehow hearing her father's thoughts. Then she physically froze upon realizing just what she heard. _Oh shit! He saw us!_

"You wished to see me, Father?"

 _Sigh. Showtime._ "What exactly were you doing last night?"

 _You really want to play it this way? Fine then._ Taking a Leap of Faith, she concentrated on the incident when she woke up, and mentally screamed _GET OVER HERE!_ Her leap paid off the red energy reappeared and _threw_ her father to her, catching him completely by surprise. While he cried out in shock, she exclaimed "Yikes!" and jumped out of the way, leaving him to fly clean through the door, hitting the wall with a thud. Quickly bringing him back in and closing the door, she turned to him and said "I know that you may have been placed under pressure from the elders, but that doesn't give you any excuse to abuse me like you did. But no more. If any of you still want to try anything with me, I'll just blast you right back. Yeah, I was the one who threw you. I'll deal with Hanabi in time. And don't bother trying to hide any plans from me." _Because I'll know either way._ She sent to his mind right after, causing his eyes to widen.

A couple of moments later, his surprised expression turned into a smirk while thinking _It's about damn time, daughter. I'm guessing this is part of the result of your first time in following the clan's secret lifestyle?_

 _Yes, Father. Along with a few other things. Hehehe..._

 _Indeed, hehehe. This makes things a lot easier between us, although we'd still need to put up a front for the elders, let alone everyone else._

 _I'm not fucking going back to how I was._

 _Didn't plan on it, Hinata. Now, once we're done here, I'll be sending you to Kurenai and Anko due to you 'being a disgrace,' more or less. Outside of the Yamanaka clan, they should be the best help for you, seeing as you aren't really suited for Gentle Fist. I will be secretly leaving Gentle Fist scrolls with Kurenai to help you, though, in case you want to make your own version. Considering that tail I saw last night, and your current attitude, Anko would sooner or later be a part of your training, so might as well go ahead and bring her in._

 _Yeah, thanks to that tail, I'll probably end up going commando in a skirt and vest or something. It's rather uncomfortable otherwise._

Cue blush, giggle, minor nosebleed, and _Unless Naruto allows it, GET YOUR DAMN MIND OUT OF_ THAT _GUTTER, PERVERT! Sheesh, I know that the clan is quite perverted, but I'm not about to let just anyone in my bed. ESPECIALLY MY FATHER!_

Wincing at the volume, he replied "Okay, okay!" _I'll get one of the female Branch members on that assignment, then. You'll still need to learn, either way. Although I do have one last question._

 _What's that?_

 _How did your first time feel?_

 **SMASH!** The Hyuga clan members having some quickies in the room underneath Hiashi's office were startled into heaps on the ground as Hiashi was slammed through the ceiling. Standing up, they looked up through the hole, to see Hinata with her eyebrow twitching and hand raised as though _Did she just chop_ Hiashi _through the ceiling?_

 **Yeah, even though she's part Espeon now, she's not about to hold back if someone gets on her nerves. Except for Nikorra, who she would willingly submit to.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. Time for Naruto to return to Konoha as Nikorra after three years. However, she won't be alone upon her return. Of course, as a bit of a spoiler, pretty much everyone, INCLUDING her own mother (who's still alive, btw), will try and get her into clothes. AND FAIL! That's a planned running gag.**

 **For the record, however, I'm most likely going to end up making a few of them at least a little bit harder to be affected by perversion. Meaning something like 'Nikorra vs. 50 guys' will be more likely to blast them back than 'You do realize that even with the fur, I'm naked, right?'**

 **Also, the point of view will kind of be sporadic at times, so a few things should be noted to help you figure that out: name of main subject in sentence(s), vocabulary, thoughts about others, among other things.**

 **One last thing. I had a bit of trouble in setting this up for Pokemon. It was either this, or Naruto basically becomes a Futa God of Monsters and 'Rebirth' and lover of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami. 'Rebirth' meaning if you've been given a second chance, she, or a selected futa-monstergirl, would literally fuck you back to life. Anyone that joins her, including guys, becomes a futa-monstergirl. Her eventual kingdom covers part of the other three god kingdoms, covering rebirth, sex-based punishment, and sex-based rewards. Otherwise, outside of the Pokemon connection, it would be pretty much exactly the same as this.**

 **Disclaimer: Why are you on reading this, let alone on this site, if you think I own Naruto OR Pokemon? Cause I don't!**

Drop your hoses and grab your noses, because the Lust Beast is back!

Three years. Three years have past since the day Naruto left Konoha. And just about everything could feel it.

The plants seemed to wilt a bit, animals and little kids weren't quite as energetic, and almost everyone else took on a melancholy undertone to their mood without really knowing why. The ones that went about as normal were Hinata and Hiashi. She didn't quite know how, but she knew that his return was any day now. While he wasn't about to get on the bad side of a child that can chop him through solid wood. Traditions be damned.

Too bad for Iruka and Hiruzen, they had to be left out of the loop. Although what was coming up to the front gate that very day was going to shock even the Hyuga members to the very core.

"Remind me again, Kotetsu," Izumo said "why do we get stuck with gate guard duty pretty much _constantly_?" Only to get silence as a response. Turning to his partner, he saw that Kotetsu was already asleep from boredom. "Sigh. Figures. Might as well join him. Nothing ever really happens ever since Naruto left." But just as he was settling down to take a nap, when a sultry, yet young, female voice said "Wow, you two. No wonder neither of you can get a girl." snapping him awake with enough force that he accidentally woke his partner by knocking him over.

"Who's there?" he called out. His answer was some lighthearted laughter, a bit of snickering, and a few forms _shimmering_ into existence right in front of him. The resulting four figures were a red-haired woman with hair going down to her butt, a black-furred, bipedal buxom creature with spiky red hair, a black-haired woman whose hair ended at the top of her neck while carrying a pearl-wearing pig, and...

"Tsunade-sama!" The two men cried out as they scrambled to attention, causing the creature to giggle and say in the voice from earlier "Okay, calm down, Kotetsu, Izumo. Just let us through to the old pervert that is stuck having to get laid from paperwork." That, of course, caused the creature to get hit to the ground by Tsunade, whose eye was twitching at that comment.

"I know he hasn't gotten any in years, baby, but I don't think it is actually because of the paperwork."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was true, Mom." **BAM!** "Again, Granny?"

"If you'd stop with the perverted comments, then I would stop pounding you, Nikorra."

"You want me to do _that_ again?" got Tsunade to pale, blush, and back off, to the amazement of the gate guards "Now then, you two. Think you could let us through to speak to the Hokage, or do I need to... _persuade_ you?" Dazed, and blushing, from _that_ comment, the two move on autopilot to admit the four ladies in. But the two were out of the woods just yet when the furry girl said "By the way, if you two behave properly, I might consider _spending some time_ with the two of you sooner or later." Luckily for them, they were able to sit down and focus on their bleeding noses. Although they had trouble not thinking of what their reward could be if they listened to her.

 _Three years since he left. I'm sorry, Minato, Kushina. I wish I could've done more to help Naruto, but the villagers' hate was too great for him to stay._ Hiruzen lamented in his head, missing his surrogate grandson. "Can't say I blame him for running." he muttered. His melancholy was interrupted by his secretary opening the door and saying a somewhat terrified, yet flustered voice "Um, sir? You have some visitors that you should definitely see."

 _What's got to her?_ "Send them in, then." he responded, only for him to loose his jaw to gravity after seeing Tsunade come in with a black-haired woman _Shizune_ carrying Tsunade's pet pig Tonton, Kushina, and some naturally busty black-furred creature that for some reason looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello Master. We have a lot to talk about." Tsunade said in a rather cold tone, making him think _Great, she's mad at me. What did I do this time?_

"No kidding." "One thing before you figure out which one of you is on top in this relationship, would you mind calling for Hinata Hyuga. It'll be helpful if you do before you try and stick it in each other."

 **BAM!** Tsunade punched the creature into the bookshelf while shouting "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" which didn't surprise him, considering the implication. What did surprise him was right afterwards when the creature said "It's either that, or you forgot who your 'master' is and needs to be taught a 'lesson.'" But not without a bit of a strain in getting back up. And before she could strike again, both Kushina and the other woman stopped her with Kushina saying "Will you please stop antagonizing Tsunade, Nikorra?" The creature just pouted and said "Killjoy."

Recomposing himself, Hiruzen called out "Everyone, sit down. Now, Nikorra right?" a nod "And you asked for Hinata to join us, correct?" another nod "Why her?" all he got this time was a glazed look, then a smirk. Next thing he knew, Hinata appears in _fucking BLUE FLASH_ and glomps Nikorra while saying the one thing he didn't expect at all.

"Naruto! You finally came back!" He took a closer look at Nikorra, and fainted upon recognizing the similar characteristics of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. His last thought was stuck between _Naruto's back_ and _HOW THE HELL DID HE BECOME A PERVERTED FURRY?!_

Coming to later on had him getting a pretty big nose bleed, seeing as Nikor- _Naruto. Hopefully he's still Naruto at heart._ and Hinata were making out pretty heavily with Hinata's hands on Naruto's breasts while Naruto's hands were split between Hinata's breasts and down her skirt. WITH A FREAKING TAIL COMING OUT FROM UNDERNEATH HER SKIRT! Right after they seperated, in a slightly husky tone, Naruto said "Considering that tail of yours, I honestly expected you to go commando, Hinata."

She responded in a fully flushed voice "After I set him straight, Father had got me help in dealing with that. Although Kurenai was a bit of a big problem for my entire outfit."

Nikorra and Hiruzen then took a good look at Hinata's outfit, giving Hiruzen another shock at her pink 'skin', strange looking hands, higher-end C level breasts, cat-like ears, and split-end cat tail. Covering it was a orange colored mesh bra, an open purple vest with 'Chesire' on the back, and a blue cotton miniskirt and orange panties down below. Her feet were bare, however.

"Orange bra and panties? Still as sexy as ever on you, my dear kitty." Nikorra mused, and Hinata answered "Rrrrr. All the best for you, Mistress Nikorra. Been on the look out for other girls for you, but I've kept myself as tight as possible for you." Hiruzen merely thought _There doing this on purpose, aren't they?_ He then got a heart-stopping surprise when he heard in his mind _Why Lord Hokage, whatever gave you that idea?_ which also left him a stuttering mess.

"Alright, baby, Hinata, that's enough. We still need him alive and kicking." Kushina reprimanded before grinning mischievously and saying "Although we could use some of the council incapacitated, so might as well wait until we got into the council chambers." Getting his nosebleed back full blast, but it quickly died down as he finally had it and demanded some answers. What he got, however, left him completely pissed off.

Kushina was nearly killed by a Root ANBU who proclaimed that she needed to die so that no one could stop Naruto being turned into a weapon. Tsunade narrowly managed to arrive in time to stop the attempt, only to tell Kushina that she was told by what turned out to be another Root ANBU who told her that Naruto was dead. Devastated, the pair left Konoha, not realizing that they were lied to by ninja NOT in his roster to get them out of the way.

Naruto, or Nikorra as she apparently calls herself, had it even worse. Some of the villagers, including some of the Academy teachers, were starting to get more subtly aggressive. Getting quite close to not caring about his law and downright killing her! They even threatened her to keep quiet about it to her face! To save herself, she ended up deciding that the best thing to do was leave Konoha. But what really hurt Hiruzen was when she said that he his attempts to help have done more to hurt her than protect her.

"We'll be leaving the transformations for later," Kushina said in a cold and serious tone "but now we ask you: Are you going to let them continue walking all over you, or are you actually going to do your fucking job?"

However, as he was about to answer like they wanted, someone ended up beating him to the punch when _Danzo_ walked in and said "My apologies, Hiruzen, but upon learning of Kushina and Tsunade being back in Konoha, I called a council meeting. They're not the only ones with long overdue revelations, my old friend." which confused all of the people in the room.

"Might we ask why you called this meeting, Danzo?" Homura asked as Danzo and Hiruzen, but then he and Koharu stiffened and paled as Tsunade and a still alive Kushina, alongside two rather strange demons and a black-haired young woman which he was pretty was Shizune carrying Tsunade's pet pig, niece of Tsunade's late lover Dan. He idly noted that one of the two demons looked familiar.

"As you can see, with Lady Tsunade and Lady Kushina returning, and alive, among other things, we have a _lot_ to talk about. Such as why you two thought it was a good idea to use some of my men to get them out of the way?" he responded with a growl. Confused about what he said, Hiruzen and Shizune managed to say at the same time "Wait, you mean that _they_ sent the ANBU after Tsunade/Master and Kushina/Lady Kushina?"

"That is correct. I most certainly did not authorize _either_ assignment. Anything else can be explained in a more private setting. No real need to say anything else around irrelevant people."

"Too bad for us, One Eye, but your preaching to the choir on that part. They can't get some, so they try and force others to submit to their sissy asses. Especially if said person had enough power to wipe out the village if they snapped" Nikorra said, catching the ire of the civilians and shock of the two elders, "Why else would they constantly try to have me killed while I was still here?"

Now the elders were sweating, Hiruzen, Hinata, Tsunade, and Kushina were angry to various degrees, Shizune wisely took Tonton out of the potential line of fire, the clan heads were trying to not laugh, and the civilians... well...

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE, YOU DEMON!?" Mebuki Haruno screeched over the other civilians shouts of "It's shown its face!" "We're doomed!" and "Kill the demon!" Only for all of them to be silenced by Nikorra suddenly letting loose a grating sound that while wasn't as loud, but even worse in effect, from her mouth and silenced everyone.

"Now then, can we talk like adults, or do I have to spanking some people? Although I wouldn't say no to some 'private time' with Bug Man, the Wild Woman, and her dog. If Hinata is up for it, we could have even more fun." She said, managing to get both Shibi and Kuromaru to blush, much to the shock of everyone there, while Tsume retorted "Think you can handle us, pup?" and Hinata said "I've been meaning to check out the Aburame and Inuzuka clans. But Kurenai kept on getting in the way."

Kushina chuckled while Tsunade responded to Tsume's retort with a deadpanned "She took on 50 bandits when we first met, and came out with barely a limp. I'm pretty sure she can handle an Inuzuka woman, and Inuzuka dog, and an Aburame man in bed." The resulting nosebleeds resulting in just about all of the people in the room to be knocked unconscious. The only ones still up were Nikorra, who was getting frisked by Hinata, Tsunade, whose eye was twitching, Homura and Koharu, who were completely shocked, Kuromaru and Shino, who were dazed and blushing pretty badly, Tsume and surprisingly Mebuki, who were drooling like complete idiots at the information they were just given, and Kushina, who just said "Sigh. This is going to take a while."

"Hinata Hyuga?" Iruka called out in preparation for the Graduation Exams. No response. He tried again and waited a bit. Just when he started considering going out to look for her, an blue flash signaled the arrival of Hinata _She just loves doing that, doesn't she? But then again, it is useful._ But he didn't expect pink cat-like human on the floor, with a black-furred vulpine-like creature leaving hickeys on her neck while pumping her right hand underneath the cat-girl's skirt.

Him, Mizuki, and their entire class were shocked at this display, but couldn't handle it when the vulpine-like one let up and said to him "Hope we're not too late, Teach. But I'm sure that we can convince you afterwards, if you prove... _stubborn_." while the other mewed quite cutely in disappointment, leaving the surprisingly only person up, but still with a nosebleed, was Sayuki Uchiha, who was Hinata's closest friend and main lover while Nikorra was gone. Wearing tight black biker shorts with a white cloth over one side, standard ninja sandals, and a dark blue V-neck shirt that was cut low enough to show off her black lace-clad bra covering her borderline C level breasts. She was stuck with _If this is who I think it is, I WANT IN DAMMIT!_

 _Then I don't need to do much to confirm it now, huh? Sayuki? But you will have to prove yourself to Mistress Nikorra first. I'll explain that later, we still have an exam to do._

"R-right." Sayuki said, aroused by Hinata smirking at her while she was still flushed from Nikorra's ministrations, and proceeded to help them revive the rest of the people in the room. She was rather reluctant to help out her fangirls or Kiba. They really get on her nerves with their attempts to get in her shorts. However, what made her almost come to blows multiple times was the attempts of Sakura and Kiba in paticular, seeing as she kept on trying to separate them and Kiba just tried to force his way into 'joining' them. 'Join' as in try to force himself on them whenever he gets the chance, and doesn't get the message every time they beat him up for it.

Later on, after everyone was revived, and the written exam was already taken care of, although Nikorra did have to convince Iruka to wait for explanations until later, they made their way out to the target range for the weapons exam. "Now then, time for the weapons portion. It's simple, the closer to one of the centers you get with 10 kunai and 10 shuriken, the better your score. Choji, your up first." Thankfully, for everyone, Nikorra actually payed attention to the others while keeping her antics out of the picture. Her old friends, Shikamaru and Choji, both managed to get 7 kunai and 8 shuriken. The classmates that weren't quite friends but still friendly enough, Shino and Ino, got 8 each and 7 each, respectively. Sakura, on the other hand, got 6 each, while each of the other apparent fangirls were at 5 each. Sayuki and Hinata, however, had managed to get 10 each, which did manage to get her to raise her eyebrows, impressed at their skill. Although Hinata had to modify a few things due to the size of her fingers. Then it was her turn.

"Okay, Nikorra. Your turn. 10 kunai and 10 shuriken." Iruka said, but Nikorra said "I'm afraid I'll be having a bit of a problem with them, teach. My claws may be able to move somewhat normally to work for most things, but not enough for weapons. But I do have something in mind." "Ookay, as you wish." She then walked up, took a stance, and focused. After a little bit, her right hand and forearm started glowing blue. Once it got to a certain intensity, she jumped forward with a cry, right hand at eye level right behind her, but what surprised everyone watching was upon her arrival at the targets. She sliced her hand clean through the target and seeming air, and for a moment, what was above the cut was red and what was below was black. Next thing they knew, the top half of the target was sliding _clean off!_

Iruka was the first one to regain his voice, and it was still a pretty bad stutter. Hinata took a little longer before she squealed, ran up to her, glomp Nikorra, and cry "Mistress is so awesome!" followed right behind by Sayuki. Knowing what was his problem, Nikorra said "I don't have access to conventional weapons or techniques, but I do have ways around it. One such way is Power Cut [1]. It can't be blocked, cuts clean through objects, incredibly powerful. It just takes way too long to charge up for some reason." Hearing that, Hinata froze and looked at her with a pleading look. She knew what Hinata wanted and replied "I'm not real sure what you may be able to learn, but I can at least try." getting a kiss in return.

"What about me, Mistress?" Sayuki asked sincerely "Any chance I can join in? I know she'll take priority, but I really don't want to minimize my time with my girlfriend. For the most part, while you were gone, we really only had each other. Shikamaru and Choji were pretty decent, but not real close enough for us to call actual friends, I'm afraid." At that, Nikorra stared straight into her eyes and seemed to search for something in her. After what seemed like hours to Sayuki, Nikorra gently kissed her on the lips and said "Meet us at Ichiraku's after the exams are done, but joining us fully is going to have to wait until a full moon. I have a few things to tell you before we could truly start together. Ok?" Sayuki and Hinata were grateful that Nikorra was willing to give her a chance.

Iruka, getting back on track, cleared his throat and directed everyone to get ready for the close-quarters combat portion of the exams. Now this went a little differently than the weapons portion. Shikamaru gave up _Figures he would do that._ , Choji flattened his opponent after he was called fat _When will people get it through their skulls NOT to call an Akimichi fat?_ , Shino merely scared Ino off _Bugs eat Plants, Ino_., while Sayuki and Hinata completely flattened their opponents _Again? I know they're powerful, but really, what is up with the competition?_ Eventually, once again, Nikorra's turn was up. And her opponent, or rather _opponents_ , were Kiba and Sakura. And they were both fuming at Nikorra, she for 'taking her precious Sayuki-chan!' and he for 'coming in out of nowhere and stealing 'his' girls!' which really started to annoy her.

"Before we begin, let's get something straight you two." she said in a serious tone after the match started "I don't know just what is going through your thick skulls, but I take or steal or whatever to either of them. They asked, I _let them in!_ So STOP THINKING THEY'RE YOURS TO DO AS YOU PLEASE BEFORE I HAVE TO FUCK YOU UP SO BAD YOUR SALIVA WILL BE MY CUM!" Not getting a response, she took a look at her opponents, then the others, and "Sigh. Not again."

The only ones who weren't on the ground drooling were Iruka and Mizuki, who were panting from the internal heat she just created, and Sayuki and Hinata and Kiba's dog partner Akamaru[2], who were getting ready for some fun that _Might as well join them, seeing as I forgot that my Killing Intent was permanently switched over to Sexual Intent[3]._

 _*****_ **Lemon time: Nikorra, Hinata, Sayuki, and Akamaru** *****

"Would Akamaru, by any chance, be one of your 'friends with benefits?'" Nikorra asked as she sexily strolled over to where Sayuki and Hinata was getting their pussies licked by Akamaru while the pair had their tits out and pressed against each other from their make out session.

"Yeah, he was the only guy we could approach without them any real problem. Although we did make sure that he knew to stick to eating us out and us blowing him." Hinata answered after they had split faces.

"Well then. Akamaru, mind if you sit this out of the moment? Just for a bit, then I'll let you in. Your compassion deserves a reward. I just need to get it ready." Nikorra told the dog, getting an eager nod and backing off panting from the lust still in the air. The girls were getting pretty darn wet from just what exactly she was saying, only to be put in an even worse state from Nikorra rubbing right above her own pussy and bringing out _HOLY SHIT! That thing is easily 9 inches with nearly 2 inches in girth! How the hell did she get it_ that _big after only 3 years?!_ "It's simple really. While you can't fully join us yet Sayuki, that doesn't mean you can't join us partially already. But for the record, if you keep as you're going like this, then I'll be seeing you at the next full moon. As for what I'll be doing here today, though, is getting you a feel of what may come later. While I'm doing that, Akamaru will be using that pretty decent-sized cock of his on me until I'm done with prep work. Then we'll be double-teaming the two of you, but _for the moment_ you'll still be blowing him. Once we got enough time for it, and if he can join us, it's no holds barred for mine and his cocks and all our holes. How's that sound to you three?" That got the pile of two girls nearly to cum while Akamaru _HAH! TAKE THAT KIBA! JUST BY BEING NICE, I HAVE A CHANCE AT SOME PUSSY WHILE ALL YOU CAN GET IS SOME DIRT!_

Laying Sayuki beside Hinata, she quickly said to her "Watching closely, Sayuki, and imagine just how this will feel on you. I have a pussy long overdue for a good fuck." before she leaned down, placing her face between Hinata's legs, and started sticking her own tongue into her lover's nether lips, making her squirm in silent pleasure and nostalgia. _Oh, how I missed Mistress!_

 _Missed you too, kitty, now discover just how good I've gotten over the years._ Nikorra replied after Hinata accidentally opened a link between all four of them, then proceeded to make Hinata seize up from the pleasure racking her body. It didn't get any easier for her as her mistress slowly made her way up Hinata's toned stomach, kissing and licking all the way, before temporarily stopping at her tits. One there, her body started to act similar to having a seizure while wrapped around Nikorra from the constant shivers she was sending through her. Sayuki, seeing what was happening to Hinata, as well as the look of complete and utter mind-breaking happiness on her face, was furiously pumping her fingers in and out of her own pussy while licking and playing with her own tits. Akamaru didn't have much longer to wait, seeing as after Hinata's massive orgasm from Nikorra sucking her tits, she had placed some of Hinata's cum into her mouth and moved up to kiss her with it still in her mouth, making Hinata taste herself. After it was all gone from her mouth, Nikorra slowly speared her cock into Hinata, and said "Okay, Akamaru, I'm all yours." in a husky tone as she gentle shook her own pussy in his direction.

Without another thought, Akamaru charged straight over, got up on Nikorra, and speared her, grunting in delight at the tightness he was feeling inside Nikorra. When he didn't move for a bit, she smiled and said "This is going to be good. Can tell it already." She was correct when the dog was ready to get the show on the road and start ram-rodding her with enough power to actually get her to do roughly the same to Hinata, who by now was barely hanging on at this time. Her eyes were glazed and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth with a pile of drool by her head. Sayuki was having trouble restraining herself with the sight in front of her. After about a five minutes of that, Hinata was well and truly out while Akamaru had to take a breather before he could come back into the fun. "Now it's your turn Sayuki." Nikorra told the still conscious girl as she lay herself down on her back "Get over here, girl. And Akamaru, if you want some help, I am in a bit of a mood for some dog cum in ma' belly. Your cock looks tasty." _That'll be nice._ He thought as he somewhat limply moved his way over to Nikorra's head, cock regaining life at the thought, while Sayuki disregarded all dignity and scrambled onto her new mistress' cock without any care to the fact that by then she was still a virgin, so she ended up breaking her hymen via literally dropping herself down.

"Careful there!" Nikorra exclaimed at the sight "Don't go hurting yourself!"

"Sorry, couldn't stop myself." Sayuki panted with some pained grunts "It was all too much for me." then subconsciously started moving pretty quickly, the pain being dwarfed the pleasure of finally having a cock in her pussy. Even if it was a animal like one covered in Hinata's cum on a sexy Furry. At the same time Akamaru finally got over to Nikorra, allowing her to start sucking on his cock.

By then, the two teachers, and coincidentally the Hokage and the clan heads, arrived and saw what they were doing. And got blasted back again from Hinata totally out of it, even though her hands were shakily rubbing all over herself slowly, and Sayuki bouncing on top of Nikorra while Nikorra was handling Akamaru like a pro. It didn't help that Sayuki's breasts were bouncing even more than her body, and her force was causing Nikorra's breasts to move a bit as well.

After about ten minutes, this time, Sayuki and Akamaru were finally spent. Laying them gently near Hinata, she then cleaned them up to a respectable appearance, looked around, and _What are they doing here?_ upon seeing the old man, her mother, Tsunade, and the council nearby as well. And settled down to wait for them to wake up.

***** **And now, back to our program** *****

"Now then, seeing as we are running rather _late_." Iruka said with a pointed look at Nikorra "We'll be dealing with the Illusion and Academy 3 portions at the same time. Also, to get this over with, Nikorra is first. DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!" She did have to take a little bit to reorient herself from the volume of Iruka's Big Head Jutsu. "Okay, okay, okay! Jeeze, do you really have to be as loud as a fangirl? I'm on it." Coming down to the front of the class, with the Hokage and clan heads still there as well, and started the last leg of the exams. Since she knew about the Academy 3 from Tsunade and her mother, she was prepared, surprising her audience with her flawless 'transformation,' her 'substitution,' and her 'clones.' Which were in reality some completely different moves, seeing as the illusion the teachers used didn't even register, but only Hiruzen really noticed. Sayuki and Hinata were still somewhat out of it from earlier so they didn't notice the difference. The only ones _Out of all that really matter._ that didn't act like they normally would, let alone pass, were Nikorra's girls. They still had Nikorra's cock and tongue on the brain, so they ended up causing some more community blushes and nosebleeds after they both 'turned' into Nikorra with said parts on her person out, 'substituted' with the other's chair, and 'created' some frisky clones. And Hiruzen and Hiashi were the only ones that noticed what Hinata in particular was doing.

 _Those aren't the usual Academy 3. I wonder what they are doing?/That is quite some affinity for illusions, if a C rank doesn't even connect.[4] Although I did expect Hinata to use her Telepathic abilities to do this._

Before anyone really knew it, the exams were finally done. "Thank you all for your patience, and I'm sorry it took so long, but we are finally done with the exams." Iruka said to the awaiting students "With Lord Hokage's and the Clan Heads help, we were able to grade the exams quickly enough. The Rookie of the Year title, despite some discrepancies, goes to both Hinata Hyuga and Sayuki Uchiha." some polite applause rang out "And for those of you who didn't pass, better luck next time. For those who did pass, come back in a few days for your teams." Then Nikorra proceeded to lead Hinata, Sayuki, Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka, and Hiruzen over to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to meet up with Kushina for a meal and a chat.

" **JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BE** -mph." Ayame yelled angrily before Nikorra decided simply closed her mouth and said "You done, because I'm not able to explain myself if you're yelling in my face." then switched over to "Although I could find some other 'method' to _calm_ you" getting Ayame to at least calm down enough to listen. After her explanation, the Ichirakus tried to apologize, but Nikorra told them not to apologize for the village idiots. With things patched up, the topic, while eating some ramen, switched over to the exams.

"I couldn't help but notice," Hiruzen began "That you two didn't actually use the Academy 3, but some things very similar. Would you mind explaining that?"

"And I'd very much like someone to explain just how Naruto and Hinata are like this in the first place?! Especially with what happened during the combat exam!"

Temporarily stopping her meal, Nikorra just sighed and said "Fair points, guys. To be precise, I'm not entirely sure myself. It all started the day I left. I started feeling these strange waves of heat course through my body on occasion, and when I made eye contact during lunch with Hinata, she seemed to gain a form of twinkle in her eye and a pretty decent confidence boost. To the point she actually zipped open some of her jacket and convinced me to wait until that night. Said she wanted to give me something before I left. Left me rather dazed with how well she did it." said girl blushed at this "It got even worse that night, the heat waves, but managed to get to Hinata's room where she was waiting for me. A bit later I found out just what exactly I did: I somehow affected her mind. Next thing I really knew, she was using Gentle Fist to release an illusion on me, resulting in me becoming a futanari." most of the listeners blushed a bit at that "Turned out that I was already a futa by that time. I just didn't know it. However, it also released a few other things as well turning me and Hinata into what we are now. It was after I had already left that I found out what was going on." "And that would be?" "I'm afraid the fully thing is going to have to wait for a more private setting, Danzo. If it was brought out in public, then who knows what the civilians would try and do. Just know that it turned me into what basically surmounts to a werewolf with a strong affinity for illusions that can turn others into various were-creatures with super powers of their own. Although, for the record, they have to be female, not previously exposed to demonic energy like Mom was," "A Demon Container." "Yes, like that. Final thing is that it has to be under the light of the full moon. And that is actually why I made the condition of waiting for the full moon to fully join, Sayuki. You wouldn't be able to without it. Otherwise, the recipient only really gets a power boost of some kind."

"I should know about that." Kushina said for reference to what Nikorra was saying "We ended up going at it the first full moon after we met. I thought I was dreaming when it happened, to be honest. Next day, while practicing, I discovered that it boosted my water affinity to the point that I ended up using it to pretty much uppercut myself up a waterfall. And not the side of one, the _actual_ waterfall." That caused everyone except Kushina's daughter to spit-take at that fact.

 _SHE SENT HERSELF UP A FREAKING WATERFALL?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Among other things, she can now combine water jutsu with hand-to-hand automatically. Not real sure just what determines what kind of boost the person gets, though." "And what about the techniques you used in the exams? Including, if you don't mind, that Killing Intent like aura you gave off." "That is a bit more complex, old man. What happened to me actually got rid of any possibility to use Killing Intent. Instead, I can use what is pretty much called Sexual Intent, making people who feel it fall to lust. Effects are on a comparative level to Killing Intent. As for the techniques, Hinata and I actually _can't_ use chakra."

Few moments of silence, then "WHAT?!" hurting both Hinata and Nikorra. "Eeyah! That hurt!"

After the others said "Sorry." Nikorra continued "To be more precise, we can't use chakra _normally_. We seem to use some sort of combo of regular chakra for control and nature chakra for the rest. Tsunade would have an easier time explaining since she was the one that figured this out. So, to compensate, I started working on a different set of moves. Power Cut was one such move, although it is supposed to be a LOT faster. Can't really figure out why, it just feels like it should."

"Do you think that you could help with that? I have been kind of wondering about that." Hinata asked. "No problem, although it would be hard to help properly if we don't end up on the same team." Nikorra responded, getting both Danzo and Hiruzen to think about that said issue.

"I certainly hope we all are on the same team. I really don't want to have to deal with any fangirls. Or worse." Sayuki shudders "Sakura and Kiba." "That would be nice. I can already see us being quite the team." Hinata said excitedly causing the two thinking men to look at each other and nod. They then stood up, Hiruzen done with his meal, as the Hokage said to the newly graduated ninja there "Well, all I can say at the moment is you'll have to wait to learn who your teammates will be. But take care in the meantime, kids." Then the pair left to talk about the team placements. The rest were left to finish their meal while a bit less seriously. In other words, Nikorra was reuniting with Shikamaru and Choji before it was time to separate for the night.

 **[1] Basically, they have no idea about Pokemon at this time, so she renamed 'Aerial Ace' to 'Power Cut' for the time being.**

 **[2] For the most part, unless I have actual need of them for the plot, then most characters won't really show up all that much.**

 **[3] The Kyubi, Kurama, was ready for a family orgy with her husband and two kids, only to discover that they were killed off by Orochimaru and Tobi, leaving Konoha to be blamed. And so, horny and mad, she attacked Konoha. When Naruto became a futa, she lost her rage while her lust was transferred over to Naruto, turning Killing Intent into Sexual Intent.**

 **[4] Basically, put together a minor amount of her type advantage, some of her experience, and her potent 'chakra' from her time as Naruto the Demon Container, and you got it.**

 **Also, would anyone mind giving me ideas for other Were'mon. Sayuki will be a Fighting type, but I have no real idea about anyone else, let alone who else should be part of the harem. Although, if you guys would like, I'll probably have some others end up turning into Were'mon themselves. HOWEVER, I need a very good reason for it. Want to keep it within those that kind of deserve it, like Shion, in comparison to others, like Orochimaru.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, y'all!**

 **This time, it'll be a combo of flashbacks and the final graduation exam. A few things will need to be addressed before the trio become full-fledged ninja (Konohamaru and Mizuki encounters, among other things). Also, I want to go ahead and deal with Kurenai's reaction to Nikorra and Hinata. Yes, Kurenai _and_ Anko are the jonin set for the team, who will be joined by Sai. That will be explained as well.**

 **Although, there won't be much in the way of lemons this chapter. This will primarily just be filler to limit plotholes. But that doesn't mean that there won't be _anything_ of that type of deal.**

 **Disclaimer: Why are you on reading this, let alone on this site, if you think I own Naruto OR Pokemon? Cause I don't!**

Sorry Kurenai, but you never stood a chance.

"Okay, kids." Iruka said to the assorted newly graduated ninja "It's time for you all to learn who your teams are." Of course, he was interrupted by a couple of moans in the back of the room. Glaring at the back, he saw Hinata and Sayuki sitting on Nikorra's legs and kissing each other and groping each others breasts while Nikorra planted hickeys on their necks while groping their butts. _Seriously?! Of all freaking times?!_ "PAY ATTENTION!" He shouted while using the Big Head Jutsu, before throwing a chalk board eraser at the three. However the eraser was stopped by the red energy that was now common occurrence around Hinata. All three of them stopped and turned to stare at Iruka before Nikorra said "I know this is important, but can't a girl get some quality time in without a fuss? You're not likely to get to any of us early on."

Coincidentally, that reminded Iruka about a similar comment when his former friend Mizuki attempted treason.

***** **Night after the Exams** *****

 _"Why?! Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?!" Iruka cried. Even after seeing it for himself, and fighting him, the man still had trouble believing that his old friend and coworker, Mizuki, would willingly steal one of their village's most important possessions. Let alone cause him this much trouble in trying to get it back, or pretend he's Nikorra._

 _"Why, you ask?" said Mizuki with a mocking chuckle "What real reason do I need? This village doesn't hold anything for me anymore. It's holding me back. And even worse, the demon returns_ while _showing its true self, AND NOBODY'S DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!?" Calming himself down so that he doesn't get distracted from his goal, he continued by saying "I've decided to take matters into my own hands. The demon will be blamed for the theft, while I bring it to Orochimaru for the power needed to do what should've been done years ago: kill the Kyubi! But first I'll have to deal with yo-" "Sheesh, you two. I know this is an intense situation, but can't a girl take a nap around without a racket? You're not about to get anything done around here."_

 _Turning to the voice, the two saw Nikorra leaning on a tree trunk a little ways away from them, a tired smile on her quite succulent-_ NOW'S NOT THE TIME!? _Shaking his head, Iruka reoriented himself in time to hear Mizuki say "It even sleeps like a beast! But no matter, now you die Demon!" and was about to attack her before another voice cried out "Finished!" and both Iruka's and Mizuki's bodies suddenly froze in place. Then Kushina revealed herself while saying "About damn time reactivating the defenses was done. Sorry to keep you waiting, baby, so it'll have to most likely wait for another day." then she noticed the two men._

 _"What are they doing here?" she asked. "And with the Scroll of Seals?"_

 _"Yawn. Apparently the silver-haired idiot here thought it a good idea to steal it for Orochimaru while blaming me, Mom." said Nikorra. "And Iruka was trying to stop him."_

 _Groaning in exasperation, Kushina says "Figures." then kicks Mizuki in the head, knocking him out, while releasing Iruka from his paralysis. After he was freed, Iruka asks about the paralysis, the scroll, and why Nikorra didn't seemed to be bothered by Mizuki calling her the Kyubi. His answer:_

 _"In reverse order, I've actually met her once. Yes, the Kyubi's a nice girl named Kurama. Sexy as well. Anyway, last I checked she's still needing some time to be reborn, and it's no anywhere even close to here. So that's a moot statement. As for the scroll, what do you think we, as citizens of Konoha, should be doing?"_

 _"Ehehehe... good point, Nikorra. And-"_

 _"And the paralysis was due to the seals guarding the compound. We were kind of stuck having to do them because it's been so long since she's been in a bed that she actually has trouble sleeping in one. That's really the only reason I don't quite care about her state of dress at night."_

 _"Sorry but I'm not quite following you, ma'am."_

 _With a deadpanned expression, Kushina said "You do realize that all of that is nothing but fur, right?"_

 _"What? It makes a whole slew of things easier."_

 _"That doesn't mean that you should so blatantly go around in public nude. And I don't count your fur as clothes."_

 _Iruka had to spend the night with them so that Tsunade can get him back into shape for the next day._

 _I can't believe absolutely no one noticed that fact!_ Thought Iruka. Shaking his head, he returned to revealing teams, leaving the three to their fun. At least until he finally came on their names. Getting their attention again, he said "Team 7 is Nikorra, Sayuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and... Sai Shimura?" catching everyone off guard at the last name.

 _Shimura? Isn't that the last name of that old cripple, Danzo? Wonder how he got himself a kid of his own._ Thought Nikorra

"You're with Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi." finished Iruka after a moment "Team 8 is..." but Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki weren't really caring about the other teams much anyways.

"Looks like we got our wish, girls, although I don't know why we got a new guy or two masters."

"Although it does explain that cryptic message the Hokage gave us after registration, Mistress."

***** **Hokage's Office** *****

 _"Sigh. Did you really have to pose like that for your Ids, you three?" Hiruzen asked in exasperation. He was currently speaking, or at least trying to speak to, Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki. They were having a conversation of their own in the meantime._

 _"Did you see the guy's reaction?" Sayuki giggled._

 _"Yeah." Hinata whole-heartedly agreed "He just couldn't handle three girls in a row posing so sexy for his camera."_

 _"Too bad for him, he's not going to be able to tap_ any _of it." Nikorra said amused "But enough about having fun messing with perverted idiots, we still need to finish up registrations." Turning to Hiruzen, she said "So, are we set or what?"_

 _Nikorra's ID picture was, coincidentally, perched on a beam, legs wide open, arms between legs, and a big smirk on her face. All of it was centering focus on her breasts and nether-regions. Hinata's ID had her without her vest or skirt, poised like a sultry cat in front of the camera. Sayuki's, thankfully for his old nerves, was just her leaning forward enough for the camera to catch what was underneath her shirt. While smirking, of course._

These three are going to be the death of me. I just know it.

 _Before he could say anything, though, his office door burst open with a shout of "Your hat is mine, old man!" and in came running a little kid wielding a wooden shuriken and a rather long scarf. He didn't get all that far before he tripped over his scarf, falling into the outstretched hands of Nikorra. Picking him up, she asked "Who's the kid?" only to get an answer from the doorway._

 _"Put down the Honorable Grandson this instant, you monster!"_

OF ALL DAMN TIMES, EBISU?! _Hiruzen cried in his head before reprimanding the man that just showed up with "Ebisu! Apologize now! Nikorra was also the one that stopped Konohamaru from tripping again!"_

 _"I would also appreciate it if you retract your statement about my friend." Sayuki said coldly with Hinata agreeing, increasing the pressure on Ebisu, seeing as he now had the Hokage_ and _the heiresses of both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans wanting him to apologize. So with gritted teeth, he said "I retract my statement, Nikorra. Now could you please put the Honorable Grandson down now?"_

 _"Quick question, though." said Nikorra "Why are you calling him 'Honorable Grandson' while the old man called him 'Konohamaru'?"_

 _"The old man's my grandpa, so you'll not be able to do anything to me withou-" Konohamaru's arrogant statement was cut short by Nikorra tossing him on the nearby couch before kicking the couch right so that it slid to the wall with him on it. All the while saying "Like I care of your connection to the old man, kid. I'll be at the compound, girls, Mom's been feeling a bit peckish." and then smacking her lips a bit and leaving. This left Hiruzen and Ebisu with blushes and minor nosebleeds, Hinata and Sayuki with blushes and a bit of drooling, while Konohamaru was just plain confused as to what was going on. Only thing he really knew was that Nikorra somehow managed to do some damage to his grandpa, even if it wasn't all that much._

Which means she should know the secret to becoming Hokage.

 _"At any rate." said the Hokage "Seeing as Nikorra's no longer with us, and to save our photographer's (and my own) sanity, I guess I'll have to approve of these. Be sure to give her's back to her once you see her." Hinata cheered a bit at that while Sayuki just smirked before heading out. But not before Hokage said "Oh, and one more thing, you two." Turning back to him, they wondered what he wanted._

 _"There's going to be a little switch in how things work in team selection this time."_

"So that 'little switch' was us getting an extra teammate and master." Nikorra said, bemused "But who are Kurenai and Anko?"

"I at least know Kurenai, Mistress." Hinata answered first, surprisingly with a frown "To help keep under the radar with the clan elders, Father sent me to under her care. Unfortunately she is a rather big pervert hater, so expect some problems from her. She'll probably blame you for 'corrupting' me and Sayuki."

"I see. Anything else?"

"She specializes in illusions to great effect, allowing her to quickly deal with those who catch her ire. Like perverts."

"Not real sure why exactly we got her, though, Mistress. I'm the only one that really has a big connection to illusions. Even with your capability with the Transformation Jutsu."

"Who knows, Sayuki. Now what about Anko?"

"From what I heard, a friend of Kurenai's that works at the I&T Department, actually. She was the former apprentice of Orochimaru the Snake, and apparently uses her job as release until she can eliminate Orochimaru for good."

"Abandonment issues?"

"And bretrayal. If anyone knows how you felt while in this village, it would be her, Mistress."

"Ouch!"

"Although one thing Hinata forgot to mention is that both are among 'The Pervert's Bane' main quartet. So they are both some of the sexiest women in the village. Kurenai has black hair and red eyes and wears a dress that's basically made out of wrappings, while Anko has purple hair and wears a trench coat with only a miniskirt and mesh bodysuit underneath showing."

"Although that doesn't mean Anko isn't above messing with peoples heads via her body. Probably why Kurenai was rather adamant in keeping her and me from each other."

"Sounds like an interesting woman, but Kurenai is going to be trouble. At the very least you'll have to handle her, Hinata. But you might need Sayuki's help in that endeavor. Try to keep things simple, though."

"Break her in slowly?"

Nikorra and Hinata both deadpan at that question from Sayuki before Nikorra says "Considering what you two told me about Kurenai, do you really think she would even come close without a frown and a knife?"

"Good point." Sayuki slumped a bit upon realizing her mistake.

Just then the door opened, allowing a rather pale-skinned black-haired boy wearing all black, but his shirt stopped just above his stomach, showing it completely. He had some type of sword and a pretty big scroll on his back as well. The biggest thing that caught the attention of the people inside the room was his obviously fake smile.

"Sai Shimura?" Iruka asked the newcomer.

"Yes, sir." he replied a bit mechanically. "I've already been told who my teammates and masters are to be by Father." Turning to said teammates, he bowed a bit and said "I hope we'll be able to work well together."

"Okay then, for those who have passed, you know your teams. For those who haven't, better luck next time. But either way, good luck out there." Iruka said before heading out "Oh, and Shino, Kiba, Ino. Unlike the others, you guys have a couple of hours to wait. Kakashi is notorious for being late for about 2-3 hours, unless it's something like an A-rank mission or higher." the three mentioned groaned at that prospect. Nikorra was somewhat confused, however.

"Why does that name ring a bell?"

Sayuki explained "You might have heard of Copy-Cat Kakashi during your travels. Said to have copied over a 1000 different jutsu. Has his headband over his left eye for some reason, has silver hair-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He has silver hair? Is it seemingly gravity-defying?"

"Uh, yeah actually. Why do you ask?"

"Before I left, I was under ANBU protection. However, one of my 'protectors' wasn't quite as enthusiastic as the others in his duty, and not the way Naras can be. Pretty much unless the old man was on the way to help, he barely even _looked_ in my direction. He wore a Dog Mask, and had gravity-defying silver hair."

"Oh really." Sayuki and Hinata stated more than asked simultaneously as their expressions darkened upon hearing that someone could've done a _lot_ more to help Nikorra earlier in her life. Looking at each other, they made a silent agreement to teach him a lesson when they get the chance. But their vengeance would have to wait because their own teachers, Kurenai and Anko, had just showed up. Although, for some reason, Anko had a bit of a pout on her face while Kurenai was rather 'irritated' at something.

***** **Hokage Office** *****

 _"Now, I know a few of you have requested certain people on your teams," said Hiruzen to the ninja in front of him. "But Danzo and I have decided to make a few changes." He in particular looked at three ninja that would be the most affected: Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Kakashi Hatake._

 _"These changes focus around Teams 7, 8, and 10, so if anyone besides Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, and Asuma Sarutobi wants to leave now, you can go ahead." Danzo said to the group. But no one left, everyone was curious as to what changes were there. They were already surprised that Hiruzen and Danzo were working together amicably after seemingly so long against each other. As far as anyone of them knew,_ that never happened!

 _"Since no one is leaving, we'll begin with the changes, starting with Team 10. We request that_ absolutely no one questions the changes until we're done! _Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno under Asuma Sarutobi. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka under Kakashi Hatake. And Team 7 is Nikorra, Hinata Hyuga, Sayuki Uchiha, and Sai Shimura under Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi. Now the questions can begin, but_ one at a time _."_

 _"I thought I specifically requested Sakura, the Uchiha, and th-Nikorra!"_

 _"Why exactly did you place Kurenai and I with 3 perverts and a current no-name? Sorry, Lord Danzo, but this is the first time we've heard of this 'Sai.'"_

 _"No problem, Anko. The truth is... well... he's a member of Root ANBU." " **What?!** " "Please be silent! Yes, Root isn't gone, _but _it has been seriously revamped. Instead of emotionless tools like before, they instead are getting intensive mental training to ensure that emotions are left outside the mission. Unfortunately, I didn't quite get to it in time for a multiple of different instances, resulting in things such as Lady Kushina's 'Deceased' status and Sai's lack of emotions. Even with me officially adopting him, I've had trouble fixing that. I hope Nikorra and her friends will be more effective in getting him back to normal. Even disregarding certain tendencies, they would ultimately be the best help."_

 _"What we're actually doing is making the teams having a bit of a major and minor specialty. Team 7 is primarily front-line fighters with a connection to illusions, making them suitable for more diversionary combat. Team 8 is primarily tracking with a connection to more natural elements, like bugs and animals, making them suitable manipulating the elements. Kushina should be willing to help find a way to help Shino in that regard. And Team 10 is primarily support with a connection to tactics, making them suitable for using their opponent's strength against them."_

 _"And as to why you didn't get them,_ Hatake _," said Kushina, who just walked in, having heard enough of what was going on "Danzo and Hiruzen already knew how you truly felt about my daughter. And don't think none of the three of us didn't notice your little slip. The only reason they didn't do anything yet was because you didn't quite do anything that would allow them to with probable cause."_

 _"But h-he-I mean she-"_

 _"Kakashi Hatake, your slacking days are over! You're to test to see what work needs to be done – and that goes for Teams 7 and 10 as well –_ instead _of testing their teamwork. That's another thing, actual teamwork comes_ after _they've spent time together._ Not before! _Afterwards, make sure to_ actually _train them. Also, until you get it the truth through your head,_ stay away from both Nikorra and Kushina!UNDERSTAND?! _"_

 _Terrified, Kakashi only nodded in complete agreement before heading out to prepare. Kurenai, on the other hand, still wanted to know a few things._

 _"Why exactly did you call Hinata a pervert, Anko? She's not."_

 _Her answer came from the Hokage actually as he chuckled "Then why exactly did she appear in my office upon Nikorra's arrival pretty much ready to go down on her right then?" Suffice it to say, she didn't like what he was saying, but couldn't do anything about it as Anko grabbed her and dragged her out while chuckling "I may not like perverts either, Kurenai, but I'm at least 'open.'"_

"Team 7, with us." Kurenai said, with a little bit of disgust, and a decent bit of anger, in her voice. Anko merely sighed at how Kurenai was acting.

 _We've got a lot of work to do, sis._ Anko thought before saying "Meet us at Training Ground 7, you four." She then grabbed Kurenai and said "We need to have a quick talk." then dragged her out. Nikorra and the others merely looked at each other before heading out to Training Ground 7.

"Now then, since we're all here now, we can begin with our first meeting." Anko said "Might as well introduce ourselves. Specifically your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll start. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like my friends, no matter how annoying they can be at times," She momentarily stops to pointedly stare at Kurenai, who was still somewhat irritable. "dango, and... a certain someone," She didn't catch her blush in time for Nikorra and Hinata to not notice it and smirk a bit. "My... dislikes... are certain types of... 'perverts'... and my former master. Hobbies... hmm... I'd say hanging out with friends and my job in the I&T Department."

"I&T?"

"Interrogation and Torture, kid. Basically, I'm one of the ones that gets the tough guys most capture to crack. As for my dreams, I guess just making said former master pay, and if possible, raise a family." That last bit actually surprised all five listening in.

"Why didn't you mentioned that before, Anko?" Kurenai asked, a little hurt for her not mentioning that to her before. Anko's answer hurt her more, though.

"I wasn't even going to remotely let you do something to the guy I found that was actually half decent, despite any possible perverted tendencies. That includes nagging me about his name."

Nikorra's next comment got her rather mad. "Wow, Hinata. You weren't fooling with Kurenai's hatred for perverts. Why exactly did your father get her to teach you again?"

"Why you little-" "Better someone that just hasn't had some fun yet than some old people who just can't get any without paying a bit of a premium. She's a lot nicer than them as well." Kurenai wasn't sure whether to be more upset or happy with that statement, at least until Hinata licked her lips. "And far sexier than any of them to boot."

Anko, noticing her expression, quickly took charge. "Okay, back to introductions! You next then, Hyuga."

"Yes Ma'am. My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are Mistress Nikorra-" "Mistress?!" "If you got a better description for how I feel about her, I'd love to hear it. Now, as I was saying, I like Mistress Nikorra, Sayuki, cinnamon buns, my family and Kurenai. My dislikes are perverts, they usually never ask permission, and people who let things such as appearance and names get in the way of actually learning about a person." Hinata's expression darkened a bit as she glanced at Kurenai, but brightened again as both Sayuki and Nikorra laid a hand on her shoulders and gave her small, sympathetic smiles. After a bit, she continued to her hobbies. "My hobbies are flower pressing, and fucking Sayuki, Mistress, or whoever any of us bring in on the fun. No point in subtlety on that. But I must stress that I said 'or whoever any of us _bring in_ on the fun.' Anyone who's not invited _will_ regret it." " **Ditto on that!** " "Yeah, no open legs unless we give them the okay! And dreams are simple. Raise a family with Mistress and Sayuki, and _get rid of that dang Caged Bird Seal!_ " Upon completion, her emotions decided to run a bit rampant, and used her mental abilities to knock a tree over with a blast of red energy. "Ehehehe... Oops." she said, a bit embarrassed. The only ones not chuckling were Kurenai, who was shocked at what happened, and Sai, who barely felt a thing.

"Okay, before we continue," Anko said "Anything you'd like to say, Sai, or just wait until later?"

"I'm Sai Shimura, I like to draw, and I don't really have anything like hobbies or dreams except obey Father."

"Wow." said Nikorra, again, after a moment of silence "I've heard of simple, but this takes the cake."

"Uchiha, you're up."

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Sayuki Uchiha. My likes are Hinata, Mistress Nikorra- _don't even think about it!_ " managing to keep Kurenai from doing anything, she continued with "and tomatoes. My dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, those extremist prudes who don't seem to like it when others can have some fun while they can't," Kurenai huffs in indignation "and those that try anything with me or my friends. Just switch flower pressing for writing and Icha Icha and I'm the same as Hinata for hobbies." However the introductions were interrupted yet again, but this time by Nikorra who narrowed her eyes and asked "And why exactly is one of your hobbies _that_ series?"

A bit nervous, Sayuki was somewhat confused about Nikorra's seeming hatred for the series. At least until Hinata's voice popped up in her head. _She mainly hates it because of how Jiraiya gets his inspiration for Icha Icha._

 _Ah._ "Sorry, Mistress, but you got to admit it does help give you ideas to experiment. Otherwise, though, it's honestly not all that good. Even with our main hobby together, it has too much porn in it and not enough plot in my opinion. And if you need some _proof_ ," she slunk onto Nikorra's back and said in a sultry voice "I really like being tied up in ninja wire, an active vibrator on a randomization setting in my ass, and my pussy being dominated from time to time. Especially if Hinata's using her power to keep my tied body up in the air while she's dominating me." she started kissing Nikorra's neck a bit "Who knows how much fun we can have with a real dick pounding my tied up cunt while my tongue is stuck inside Hinata's? Or perhaps Anko's or Kurenai's because you wanted a drink from Hinata's cup as well?"

The only one who didn't blush at that display was actually Hinata, who instead was drooling quite intensely at the possibilities. Even Sai had a bit of a blush from that, although he no real idea why. Nikorra, on the other hand, just said "I'd prefer it to leave the tied up part out of it myself. Way too close to forcing myself on you otherwise."

Kurenai couldn't take it anymore. She rushed forward and forcibly separated the three girls while saying "Okay, that's it! I've had it! No more vulgar talk! Now we'll be finishing the introductions and getting on with the aptitude test afterwards! NO EXCEPTIONS!" She then went back over to beside Anko to get back on track, only to be caught in Hinata's power forcibly lifting her and pulling her back. Turning around, she found all three with expressions on their faces that ignited fear within her.

"Listen, Kurenai, and listen good, because I'll only be saying this once." stated Nikorra, clearly angry. "What you do with your life is your problem, and what we do as ninja is also part of your problem as one of our masters. BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY AND MEDDLE IN A PERSON'S LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOUR AUTHORITY! ESPECIALLY IF SAID SOMEONE IS HAPPIER BEFORE YOUR INTERFERENCE! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU ARE ABOUT SEVEN YEARS TOO LATE!" Finally calming down from her yelling, she coldly said "Introductions are going to have to wait to be finished. She needs to be taught a lesson about meddling."

 _Ugh. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She deserves it though._ Thought Anko before agreeing. "Would you mind finishing your introduction at least, Uchiha? You just have dreams left."

"Fair enough. Just replace the Caged Bird Seal with bringing my brother to justice and you got it. Now let's begin showing what we can do."

"Would you like me to assist?" Sai asked as he brought out his scroll.

As they got into battle stances, with Kurenai being somewhat unnerved, finally realizing just how badly she messed up, Nikorra said "If you wish, but I don't entirely think you'll really be needed."

"How about I take care of him? Going to need to learn what he brings to the team sooner or later. Might as well do it while you three are dealing with Kurenai."

"Thanks. This will be over quick." And with that, Anko took Sai aside to spar, while Sayuki started their fight by unleashing "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" forcing Kurenai to jump back in shock.

 _She can already do THAT?!_

She wasn't able to be shocked for long when she was enveloped by the red energy from earlier, arms pinned to her side and legs pinned together, and thrown up into the air. Finally, a strange blackbird flew right above her, only to seemingly, _seamlessly_ shift into Nikorra about to thrust one of her clawed feet into Kurenai's face.

"Know your place! Drop Thrust!" she cried as her foot's claws grabbed her head and shoved Kurenai back down head first, knocking her out upon impact.

"Had a nice nap, Kurenai?" said Kushina upon Kurenai waking up to her face Sitting up showed that the two were back in the Hokage's Office, alongside Hiruzen.

"Uh... wha-" Kurenai asked before remembering what her new student did to her. Hanging her head, she wondered out loud "Where did I go wrong with Hinata?"

"You were about 7 years too late, kid." Kushina said. "As it turns out, while she was still Naruto, Nikorra had helped Hinata out with a little bullying problem when they were about five years old. Ever since then, Hinata's had him on the brain. When they were about nine, something happened that allowed Hinata to offer her first time to him before he left for safety. It just ended up being the very thing needed to turn the pair into what they are now. Ever since then, they've just been keeping a low profile until Nikorra was ready to come back."

"To put it simply, Kurenai, you never stood a chance." said Hiruzen. "And considering what they did to you, I'm sure I don't have to do anything to really punish you except give you a warning to not do it again."

Ashamed, Kurenai bowed her head and said "Yes sir." before he said "But there is one thing you can try and do. Apparently Nikorra sees people trying stuff like this as a bit of a challenge."

"Sir?"

Giggling, Kushina said "Perhaps you could try your luck in getting Nikorra to where some clothes. It doesn't quite matter if it's actual proper clothes or just something like a cloak." She then pouts and says "Not even I can get her to do that."

Kurenai then remembers about the introductions. "Wait a minute. What about the introductions? Nikorra and I didn't-" she was stopped by Hiruzen raising his hand to silence her.

"Anko took care of your intro, while Nikorra's is a rather simple one, except where her name is concerned. She's willing to admit Kushina is her mother, but is waiting to use Uzumaki in her name. A sort of Rite of Passage type deal there. But otherwise is more animal in her preferences. Basically, she like her 'pack,' 'mates,' sex, and some strange berries she discovered on occasion while out there." mutters a bit to himself "Should probably send some people out to look for said berries. They sure sound useful." then back to Kurenai "She hates those that try to take her 'pack' or 'mates' from her, those that try to party-crash, more or less, when she's with her 'mates,'" momentarily gains a confused expression "and for some reason doesn't like clothes. Her hobbies are being out in nature," gains a bit of a lecherous grin, much to Kurenai's chagrin "and sex." quickly switches over to serious "But it has to be consensual on both sides, otherwise she backs off. Not to mention she does have some standards in who she's with. Age limit, sexual preference, and proper attitude towards women, among other things. Otherwise, she just sticks to messing with their heads." taking on a bit of sad expression, he finished with "Her dream's been changed to just raising a strong and healthy pack of her own." Hiruzen then starts moping about "Why couldn't she still want to take the Hokage's Hat from me?" which makes Kurenai and Kushina sweatdrop.

Composing herself, Kushina then says "That aside, the girls are willing to try again with you. Just keep the whole 'trying to stop them' for the more serious times, when we _need_ them to be completely serious. Although, just for the record," she then smirks "Nikorra's issued a challenge to see who's ideology would break first: Yours or her's. She said, and I quote, 'If there's one thing I like about prudes such as our mutual friendly and hot Illusion Mistress, is that they provide a rather decent challenge in showing them how much fun they're really missing. Might even be able to get a boyfriend, then.'"

That did the trick. Kushina's smirk grew as she saw the fire in Kurenai's eyes in response to what she was told. It was clear her thoughts were " **It is ON!** "

 _While she may not have actually said that, doesn't mean it isn't true._

 **Just for the record:**

 **Kurenai: Considering how she usually shows up, both in canon and non-canon, do you honestly think she wouldn't react any other way to how Nikorra acts? But I did switch her over at the end, seeing as Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki already proved her thoughts about them together wrong by taking her out with 'Psychic' and either 'Sky Drop' or 'Seismic Toss.' Mind letting me know which would be better for it?**

 **'Drop Thrust': Zoroark may not necessarily learn 'Sky Drop' or 'Seismic Toss,' but that doesn't mean she can't use it in the form of a combo move (Hinata helped toss her high enough for it).**

 **Were'mon body measurements: Basically, their bodies mature pretty rapidly, even more so with their proper training. But after a while, their bodies slow down so that the rest of them can catch up. Ultimately, body, powers, and style wise, the end result is Wonder Woman's/Storm's body, Cheetah's/Tigra's animalistic fighting style, and Pokemon's power.**

 **Kakashi/Danzo: I already have two where Danzo's messed up and Kakashi's helpful from the start (more or less). This time, Danzo's helpful from the start while Kakashi is more like "Meh, why should I care about the Kyubi Container?" So it's going to be a while before Kakashi gets it through his own skull just how thick it is really is in regards to things such as Nikorra.**

 **Zoroark's Illusion ability in Nikorra, and Hinata's psychic potency: If a demon's power can do something such as turn a guy into a Futa Furry with superpowers, do you honestly think it wouldn't increase the capabilities they have available to them? Otherwise Hinata would most likely still need some time to work on mastering her abilities, let alone Nikorra.**

 **Sayuki as a Were'mon: That'll be happening during the Wave mission, with a little assistance from Haku, who'll be a boy and one of Nikorra's old 'night friends.' (There's a difference between 'one-night stand' and 'night friend,' if you get what I'm saying)**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	4. AN: Be Our Guest

**Just for the record, this isn't a chapter or a challenge. Just really something for you readers to kind of 'input' your own ideas. Basically, under certain qualifications, you have two weeks per chapter to send a basic idea for an omake with Nikorra in it (with your Fanfic ID so that I can give credit to you). Depending on reviews, it'll be either first come, first served OR majority vote.**

 **No character from Naruto or Pokemon (it's already a crossover between the two, so what's really the point?).**

 **If you want another character from either series, then they'll have to have some form of psychic power. Note: these omake will be in Nikorra's 'dreams.'**

 **Lemons are one-shots, while messing with people will most likely be multiple (i.e. who wants to see Batman and Superman get pranked at the same time?).**

 **Any actual official series (as in anime, movies, books, but not anything such as real life or YouTube).**

 **Only blood will come from nervous first timers who need a little extra incentive to get into the swing of things. She wants to keep the blood flow on the battlefield and no where near her mouth, otherwise.**

 **Any monstrous characters chosen are limited to certain series/qualities (i.e. Xenomorphs have to breed like NORMAL creatures, and nothing like zombies unless it is from a series like 'Is This a Zombie?' or 'Daily Life with a MonsterGirl.').**

 **Closest she'll get to things such as rape, BDSM, and torture will be her working to stop it from happening. She doesn't mind being rough a bit, but she will take action if one side doesn't give their permission.**

 **Age of participants: 12-52. Anyone beyond that will, at most, get a light licking or something similar.**

 **At most, about 5 other people besides Nikorra. Otherwise it starts limiting the details pretty exponentially, which tends to put a damper on the fun at times.**

 **The point of this is just really: do you want to see Nikorra have some fun with someone outside of Naruto and Pokemon worlds? If so, who? But it must be fun for everyone involved.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello y'all!**

 **To start, I'm going to be saying that Sayuki will be 'turned' _during_ Wave, while Nikorra will be gaining some unique responsibility involving her Zoroark half.**

 **This chapter will start the Wave mission, but not before Nikorra has some fun in dealing with Tora. In reference, so don't expect anything like a lemon scene between the two. That doesn't mean she won't make mention of it to mess with people.**

 **Although, at least in regards to Akamaru, there is the possibility that he'll be getting a partner transfer sooner or later. Not to sure about _that_ just yet, but if it becomes reality in this, then it would most likely be with Nikorra to make what I have planned for him easier. But the actual transfer will be up to you guys. On the same note, would one of you mind posting a review with knowledge on how to make a poll that you guys can actually access? I'd really appreciate it.**

 **One last thing, to help identify the title, I'll be placing it in a different font. This will go for ALL my stories.**

She's available, NOT OPEN!

"This is Red and Purple. All units, report in." said Kurenai.

"This is Blue. Still no sight of target." said Sayuki.

"This is Pink." said Hinata. "And it'll be a bit before Black reports in."

"She didn't do anything like abandon the mission, did she?" ask Anko, only to get her answer when Nikorra moaned out "For a small cat, you sure can take a lot. I'm not exactly small, you know." initiating a blush on each of the four listening in, with some drool from Sayuki and Hinata. Although Sai did face-palm while saying "Seriously?" at that.

A couple of minutes later, Nikorra met up with her team, with a gray furred cat purring in her arms while being pet by her. "Sorry about the delay, had to help Tora with a little something. But if you don't mind, I'll wait to explain once we get back." The rest of her team just groaned at that. For various reasons.

"Oh, Tora!" cried a rather plump woman. However she wasn't quite able to get to Tora before Nikorra held out her hand and stopped her.

"Sorry, ma'am. But I'm afraid there's a few things you should know before I can allow Tora back with you." said Nikorra. "Don't worry, they'll be helpful pieces of advice in keeping her from running again."

"And what might they be?"

"Well, first off, your reaction sucks for a cat owner." before anyone could really gasp or reprimand her, Nikorra said "And like hell I'm going to beat around the bush unless it is actually needed, you guys. And it is NOT needed here, so SHUT IT!" Getting back on track, she continued "Anyway, you _don't_ act even remotely hyperactive or rough with cats. You have to be calm and gentle with them. Like this." and slightly raised her arms to emphasize what she was doing to Tora.

"While how you said it was rather rude, young...lady, I understand what you're saying. I'll be letting it go, _this time_."

"You might want to hold off on _that_ for a bit, because I'm not quite done yet. But the second is nicer. You should let her out from time to time. Even cats need to be walked every so often. Simplest things to do is just give her the chance to spend some time out and about in a place like your garden. It should help." After agreeing, Nikorra finished her talk with "And finally, you should probably either get Tora fixed or get her a mate to have kittens with, because she actually was in heat before I got to her today." causing various reactions to appear on the faces of each of the people listening in, except for Tora's owner, who was coincidentally the Fire Lord's wife.

"Why are you people acting like that to what she said?" she asked, only to get a cumulative reply of "Trust me: you DON'T want to know!" from pretty much everyone in the room. Confused, she decided to just to just go ahead and pay for the mission of retrieving her pet, then heading on out.

"Ookay, not that she's out of the way," started Hiruzen before deadpanning "Did you really have to fuck Tora? Even with the fact that she was in heat?"

"Hey, she came up to me first thing, and looked like she could use some help. I just did what I could. It wasn't half bad, though." They either blushed or face-faulted at that. "As for why there didn't seem to be any proof of it, there was a big enough stream nearby to clean up in."

"Can we get onto our next mission, please?" Kurenai asked, really wanting to stop talking about Nikorra's preferred 'activities.'

Anko surprised her by saying "Lord Hokage, I'm pretty sure this team is ready for a C-rank mission, and that's not just because of the size of the team." only for a voice to cry out "WHAT?!" in surprise from hearing that. Turning to the door showed that Kakashi and his team had just arrived, and Kiba apparently wasn't happy that 'Team Slut' was asking for a C-rank and he wasn't able to. Akamaru just looked at them and ran over to greet them. However Nikorra and the others noticed something strange going on with him.

"Hey, boy. How you doing with Horn-boy? Been good?" asked Nikorra. "But I have to ask, what exactly happened to you? How'd you get your fur to have black highlights?"

" **Might have something to do with how many times you've allowed me to plow you girls.** " he replied without realizing she could hear him now. " **Although I'm certainly not complaining about it. Looks nice, and I've got a pretty decent boost that, as a nin-dog, is perfect for me.** "

Both Nikorra and Hinata were surprised. _We can hear Akamaru now?_ Unfortunately, they weren't quite able to look into it, because Kiba heard him as well. "What do you mean, 'how many times you've allowed me to plow you girls?!' When did this happen?!" That shocked most of the others in the room.

"Well, Horn-boy," started Hinata a bit coldly "He's actually been a good friend, and later lover, since we were about ten years old. Not to mention he listened to Sayuki and my request to not penetrate us with anything but his tongue, which ultimately resulted in Nikorra allowing him in our beds if we're looking for some 'doggy style' fun ever since the Academy Exams. And since you haven't proved yourself, you're not allowed to join him." then a moment of silence before finishing with "Also you're pretty much a eunuch compared to Akamaru." _And that's for calling us 'Team Slut.'_ was broadcast to the rest of her teammates, making them quite upset at Kiba.

"Might I ask, _Hatake_ ," started Anko on that issue "Why exactly haven't you done anything about your student's arrogance? By now he should know better than to insult a fellow ninja, especially ones that can destroy him before he can even blink." Kurenai then added "Calling us 'Team Slut,' even in his head, isn't exactly something that will be a good mindset for teamwork." making Hiruzen, Iruka, and Shino disappointed in Kakashi and Kiba, while Ino was mad at the insult to her fellow females.

Sighing, Hiruzen said "Seeing as _some people_ need to be taught a lesson." staring pointedly at Kakashi and Kiba "Team 8 will be doing two D-rank mission a day for two weeks, with a trustworthy person 'helping' with training, while Team 7 will be escorting a bridge builder known as Tazuna back to Wave until he completes his current project. Iruka, bring him in." "Yes, sir."

"'Bout time my request was star-The hell?" said the guy Iruka just brought in, completely drunk until he saw Nikorra and Hinata. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head a bit before looking back and see no change in the image before him. He said, mainly to himself, "I must've finally reached my limit if I'm seeing a humanoid black wolf and a humanoid pink cat." while looking at the bottle in his hand.

"I can assure you, Tazuna, that you are not seeing things." Hiruzen told him, despite his own personal thoughts being agreement. "The 'wolf' is Nikorra, and the 'cat' is Hinata Hyuga, and they are two of the team that will be your escort/protection detail. And I can assure that they are definitely up to the challenge."

"Well, if you say so." Tazuna replied, although not entirely reassured. "Who'll be with them again?" He saw a silver-haired man, a wild boy with a dog, 'Nikorra,' 'Hinata,' a pale boy with a somewhat creepy smile, a black-haired girl that looked rather close to 'Nikorra' and 'Hinata.' and two women that were quite beautiful but clearly meant business. _Why else would that purple-haired woman, let alone the cat-girl and the black-haired girl, dress like_ that _?_

Noticing Kakashi and Kiba were still here, Hiruzen growled at them "What are you two still doing here? GET MOVING!" sending the two running with Akamaru following them after Nikorra telling him "No idea what's going on with you Akamaru, but now that at least Hinata and I can understand you now, I daresay that will open a few new options for next time once we get back, sugar." a bit dazed and goofy-faced at the realization and implications of what she just said.

Getting back on track, Hiruzen says "This is Tazuna of Wave Country, and a bridge builder. He was here in Konoha for some supplies, and requested some protection from bandits and such as he returns home and completes his current project. You have one hour to prepare for about a month, to be safe. Dismissed." But on the way, Nikorra stopped and got a sort of nostalgic/contemplative look on her face.

"Nikorra?" Hinata said, catching her attention. "Everything okay?"

Waiting a bit, she then responded with "I'm not sure, but I'm getting this feeling something will happen on this mission that will affect us to the core. Me in particular." They shared a moment of silence together, thinking about what Nikorra said, before Sayuki said "Well, whatever it is, no use thinking about it now. Won't be able to find out just what it is about until we get there."

"Right." With that, they headed on out to prepare for the mission.

"Oh, my baby's going on her first C-rank!" Kushina gushed out after Nikorra told her, Tsunade, and Shizune about the upcoming mission. "I'm having some trouble it's happened, but it certainly did!" came the agreement from Tsunade.

However, Shizune was a bit concerned about where exactly the mission is to. But she couldn't quite recall just what exactly was the problem.

"Yeah, Mom, but it'll be for about a month," she told her mother. "So for the time being, that itch is going to have to be taken care of by other people, as the girls and I aren't going to be available." causing Kushina to stop and pale a bit, not wanting a month without her daughter. _Let alone my daughter's cock._ Then she had an idea.

"How long do you have until you need to head on out?" "An hour, which if I know you personally, isn't going to be enough for what you have planned." "Ah dang. Guess I'll have to make due."

***** **Scene: Nikorra and Kushina [Quick note: Kushina's currently wearing, more or less, that dress that she usually show's up in, except they're ready to becomes rags. She just uses this to do that.]** *****

Moving over to her daughter, Kushina lowered her hand to the right spot to cup Nikorra's hidden cock and still be able to push bit of her fingers inside her. "Might as well get started then."

Realizing what was about to happen, Tsunade groaned and asked "You're doing it right here and now?" before getting up and out of the house. "Next time wait until we're out of the room! Come on, Shizune!" Shizune merely blushed and stammered "i-i-I'm sure th-there's a patient waiting for us. Yeah." before quickly following as Nikorra's hidden surprise crept out from her mother's work. _I'm really starting to have trouble deciding if accepting Nikorra's offer is good or bad, what with all these times she's started either near or right in front of me. Too bad Tsunade is pretty strict on that issue._

Nikorra simply grunted at the pleasure she was feeling before saying "Your loss, you two. Ngh. And is that the best you-mmm-can do, _Mom-my?_ I thou-" but didn't get to finish as Kushina pushed her full hand into Nikorra's slick pussy and started rotating it while her open mouth landed about 4 inches over her daughter's cock and started sucking and licking it. Hard!

 _Ye-AAAHHH!-p. She-OH KAMI!-'s addictEEEDDD!_ Thought Nikorra's as she suffered under her mother's intense fisting-and-blowjob combo. _NooOOOOHH wonder she-AAAAIIIYEAH!_ She couldn't even complete her thought before it became too much for her, making her stumble a bit as Kushina let go to send as much of the cum she just got down her throat.

"As usually, you are tasty, my dear girl." she said once she was done. "But I'm not done yet!" _You may not really like when I bring_ that _side of you out, but I want to make sure that I can handle a month away from you, baby._

Nikorra quickly realized that her mother set her up when she felt her aggressive feral lust quickly rose up and took over her regular mindset. "You planned this, didn't you? You know what will come of it?" she growled huskily at Kushina, who replied with a smirk "Why do you think I dressed like this today in the first place?" gesturing to her somewhat ragged version of her white shirt and green dress she usually wore around the house. "Although, if you don't mind, would you start by fucking the tits of your closet slut mother?" she grabs a hold of her breasts and pushes them together. "I daresay that serpent of your would love a little exercise through the valley before finding a cave, am I right?"

That got the beastly girl grinning toothily, before swiping her claws at her mother's chest, cleanly slicing holes over Kushina's nipples and the upper and lower ends of the area between her breasts, leaving the rest to keep them from moving around freely. Or at least as freely as they would without clothes over them. The red-haired woman braced then braced herself in time for Nikorra roughly pushing down with a slight grunt. However, she didn't expect for Nikorra to use her unique affinity for illusions to shift her form into an exact replica of a naked Kushina! With a human cock that was _way_ too reminiscent of her late husband's!

Hair waving, eyes clearly consumed with lust, Nikorra said in Kushina's own voice as she straddled Kushina's chest "Prepare yourself, because I'm about to _col-lect!_ " before shoving between her breasts while leaning down so that the top of her head was pretty much aimed straight at the middle of Nikorra's own breasts. Her legs had Kushina's arms pinned, while her own arms were keeping her from falling forward as she let loose on the D level tits that would've fed her when she was a baby, face like a panting dog with its eyes rolled up into its head. It wasn't long before the tip made it's way back into her mother's mouth, although Kushina wasn't quite able to do all that much to the tip.

About 5-10 minutes, neither of them were counting, later, Nikorra came all over Kushina's face. Getting up, she then surprised Kushina yet again by flipping her over and ripping open a big enough hole to reveal Kushina's ass and pussy. She was confused as to what Nikorra was about to do, until she felt her cock sliding over her pussy, but then was shocked when a bit later she switched over to pushing into her ass a bit roughly.

"Aah! That hurts!" she cried. _I'm now starting to wish I didn't do that to Nikorra now. I haven't had anything in my ass in years, and I didn't expect her to do this!_

"You can get me back for this later, but now you must face the consequences!" And with those words, Nikorra lifted Kushina's ass up a bit, allowing her to rip another hole over her pussy and clit. She then vigorously pumped her one of her hands into Kushina, while the other pinched and groped her tits and her cock was working in her ass. "That's right, my sexy slut of a mother. You wanted your beast of a daughter to fill your soaking pussy with her futa cum, didn't you? But instead, she's ravaging that sexy ass of yours while her claws are pumping both your pussy and Milf titties of their milk. However you still like that, don't ya you horny Milf?" was forced into Kushina's pain and pleasure torn ears, and subsequent mind, after about a minute or so, resulting in the both of them feeling a major orgasm wrack through their bodies after she responded with "Oh, yes! Fuck that slutty, dirty ass, baby! Show Mommy how being fucked should feel!"

After they finished cumming together, Kushina slumped down onto the floor with her ass still a bit in the air leaking cum. Nikorra, on the other hand, started packing some of the things that Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune together manage to get her to use into a pack, then gently helped Kushina up and into the shower. "You knew what you were getting into when you did that, but that doesn't give me the right treat you like I did, fucking you in the ass like that." Again, gently, she started rubbing her down with a special soap Shizune recommended, focusing on Kushina's ass and breasts with some light probing/caressing to help her feel better. This got a few moans that Nikorra actually preferred to hear from her lovers. "Before I leave for my mission, I would like to end this on a good note for the both of us, Mother." she said while planting kisses on her mother's neck, further increasing the moans. "This is what you really wanted, right?" She then slowly pushed her returned hard cock into Kushina's pussy and slowly moved in and out.

"Mmmm. This is good."

***** **And now, back to the program*******

"Again!" exclaimed Kurenai impatiently. "Who's she with this time?!" Despite the fact that it was only about ten minutes after the appointed time to head out for the mission, Nikorra was nowhere to be seen. She didn't quite expect Sayuki and Hinata to say at the same time "Her mother, actually."

"She's fucking her own mother as well?" asked Anko. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Then you wouldn't be surprised that Hinata and I have slept with her as well." Sayuki said more than asked, right before shivering a bit in pleasure. "She's definitely a feisty one." Hinata groaned a bit at that. "Tell me about it. To test our commitment to Mistress," Kurenai growled a little "She somehow managed to turn her very hair into tendrils to fuck us. After a while, she switched over to chakra chains!" She then smirked, which Sayuki mirrored. "Nikorra, once she found out, proceeded to pin her down and 69 her for hours." The two started giggling, then laughing. "And Ms. Uzumaki couldn't return the 'favor!'"

"Yeah! Our hands kept on getting in the way!"

Realizing just what they were talking about, Anko started to laugh as well while Kurenai was surprised by what she heard. _Did she really do that for them?_ Sai was just confused. _Tendrils? 69? What does an animal part and a number have to do with sex?_

"Sorry about the wait." Nikorra once she showed up. "Mom brought out _that_ side of me again." Her explanation got Sayuki and Hinata shuddering in slight fear while the others listening in were confused.

"What is she talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"As should be pretty obvious, Mistress and I are part animal." Hinata answered. "However, partly due to her years out in the wild, Mistress' beast side is a bit more profound. Combined that with being stuck in perpetual lust, and you get a rather dangerous person to be around. At least if you want to be in any semi-decent walking condition some time afterwards. What exactly happened this time, Mistress?" Kurenai quickly interrupted the conversation with "I believe we should be going now. We do got a mission to do." Deciding that telling what happened could wait for later, they all agreed and went out, not really noticing or caring about the condition of the gate guards. Although the same can't really be said for Shizune, who didn't quite manage to get to the gate in time to warn them. _Now I'm going to have to let Lord Sarutobi know and hope he sends back up._

"And that's why I prefer to not act like a complete animal." Nikorra just finished explaining her last encounter with her mother, getting sympathetic looks from her girlfriends and teachers, contemplation from Sai, and a mixture of disgust and leering from Tazuna.

"She's never going to quite learn, will she?" "Probably not, Sayuki. But that's part of her charm, I guess. She always has been a bit on the quirky side like that."

"Hey, Tazuna?" asked Hinata suddenly. But what got most of the group concerned was the fact that her eyes were glowing. "Your request said 'only bandits', right?" They tense upon seeing Tazuna stop and pale before nervously saying "Uh, yeah. Why...do you ask?"

"Because I'm detecting the Demon Brothers up ahead in a puddle, and their target is you." Those words quickly set all of them on edge with Kurenai asking "How far?" "20 yards, tops."

"Wait a moment, you guys." Sai suddenly said before managing to get a little smile on his face. "I think I got an idea."

About a minute later, they resumed walking to Wave, passing the puddle that Hinata mentioned earlier. But something seemed to be different about them. Tazuna was sporting blue eyes that were certainly not human, as well as a bit of a smirk, while the others were a bit on the strange pale side. As in they seemed to lack a bit of color all over. However it wasn't quite noticeable enough for the Demon Brothers to notice, and if they did notice, then they didn't really care. Either way, they payed the price when the ninja team with Tazuna suddenly turned into black ink before becoming black and white lions that would normal be found in drawings, while their target turned into the strangely familiar black-furred creature that was a part of the group. While the lions pinned down one of them, as well as the convenient chain connecting them, the creature's right hand was covered in shadows which it then slashed over the others chest, leaving three darkened lines.

"That's just sad," said Anko as she and the rest revealed themselves from underneath. "We weren't exactly hiding the trap all that much, and yet..." not finishing her sentence on account of what they just seen.

"Yeah, no kidding." Nikorra agreed, before she took a better look at them. "Although, now that I think about it, don't I know you two from somewhere?" _They surprisingly look similar to the two Haku one time described, Gozu and Meizu I believe he called them. Maybe..._ "The two of you wouldn't happen to know Zabuza and his companion, Haku, right?" Surprising everyone there.

"Wait, you know Zabu..za oh shit!" one of the two started before well and truly recognizing Nikorra from what he heard from Zabuza and Haku. "Y-y-y-you're-" "Nikorra, that's right. And I'm a ninja now, just for the record." Assuming a thinking pose, with her arms somewhat pushing up and together her breasts a bit, she said "Now I believe that makes me legal in killing you right here and now. Unless..." before leaning down and placing her breasts pretty much right in their faces and finished with "You two, Haku, and Zabuza decide to join us for this mission."

While her teammates were surprised at her knowing them, shocked at her blatant offer, and partly upset at her actions, the two were somewhat hesitant in accepting. At least until she added "It's been a while since I've been with Haku. I wonder just how cold he's going to feel inside me while I'm feeling hot from Zabuza's glare at not getting any action." Even though they knew they wouldn't be quite likely be allowed to join Haku, they still were willing to join Nikorra. If only to see Zabuza actually act like she said. "We're in, although we can't exactly say anything about Zabuza or Haku."

Nikorra just simply chuckled. "Leave them to me."

" **YOU!** " a voice cried out after the now group of nine arrived in the land of Wave. Of course, while still in Fire Country, Tazuna revealed the truth about the mission, Gato and everything, while Nikorra was stuck having to explain both her history with Haku and Zabuza, as well as why she made the offer she did to their enemy. Even though her teachers in particular weren't happy, they still couldn't help but chuckle a bit at imagining 'The Demon of the Bloody Mist's' face upon seeing his protege with a girl and unable to join in.

"And there's the No-Brows himself." Nikorra proclaimed before calling back "Hey, Zabuza. Still mad that I stood you up for your nicer-on-both-the-eyes-and-emotions companion, or the fact that I kicked your ass the last time we met?" All she got in return was a big man with an even bigger sword jumping out of the trees at her with a yell, only to be stopped by a giant hand of ice appearing and grabbing a hold of him before he could get close enough. "Looks like both then. How you doing, Haku?"

"Pretty good, despite Zabuza occasionally being upset about _both_ of those incidents." said a somewhat effeminate boy in a mostly white ensemble and hair held up in a bun behind his head that just walked out into the open behind Zabuza. "And you? Been a while since last we met."

"Oh, just traveled around a bit more, then reinstated my residency in Konoha. Became a ninja alongside that. Surprisingly enough, I found my mother about a year before my return."

"Your mother? So you're actually not an orphan?"

"Yeah, shocking, I know. Turns out she was convinced that I was dead and the right time for her to just leave without thinking it through. Though I'm not entirely sure about how helpful what happened during our meeting was in reuniting us, actually."

"You probably did 'first contact' via 'escort service' or something, didn't you?"

"Nope, I-" Suddenly, a loud thud and a grunt interrupted what Nikorra was about to say. Turning back to her team revealed that apparently Zabuza didn't quite like being ignored, so he attempted to attack her again but was stopped by Hinata mentally throwing him into a tree some ways away. "You do recall that I said I had kicked his ass before, right Hinata?" "Sorry, Mistress, but he-" "I know. Nice of you to protect me, but I'll let you know next time he tries something. Okay?" "Okay."

Taking better notice of Nikorra's companions, Haku asks "That your team? Since when did you manage to actually 'turn' someone instead of simply boosting them."

"Hinata became like that during the same incident that made me how I am today. As far as been discovered. Only girls, outside of those with demonic influence like my mom, are really able to be 'turned.' everyone else becomes similar to you." The next was mumbled, so Haku couldn't quite hear it. "Although it seems to be doing something to Akamaru, for some reason." Getting back to the situation at hand, she asked "Anyways, why are you guys working for a miserly sleazeball like Gato? He's most likely gonna betray you if given the chance, and for the record, Haku, the people of Wave have a life on a similar level as you did before Zabuza thanks to him."

The last part of what she said shocked Haku, having no idea as to what Gato had hired them to help maintain. _That bastard! No one should have to face that kind of life!_

"That explains why you called him a miserly sleazeball." he stated stoically, right before turning to Zabuza, who just got back up, and declared "Master, we're joining them. Whether you like it or not." which resulted in a brief argument between the two that made Zabuza look like a pouting little brat and Haku a responsible adult. After Zabuza finally relented, he challenged Nikorra to a rematch while Haku asked about how she managed to get Gozu and Meizu to join her side without a fight, only to laugh at their answer. As well as Zabuza reaction being "Don't even think about it!?"

"Do you think we could join in, Mistress? As long as it's just Haku, I don't think we'd really have much of a problem in them watching." Sayuki asked Nikorra, getting the ire of Kurenai and some chuckles from Anko and Sai. Nikorra's response of "You keep this up, Sai, and you just might be joining us sooner or later." got him to blush, Anko to start laughing, and Kurenai to face-fault at her seemingly out of the blue statement.

"Hehehe, If only for that to happen again I would gladly join you. Zabuza looked like he was going to cry." "I was not!" "But I would like a proper introduction on the way to your client's house."

"Works for m-" " **Mama...?** " A somewhat weak and timid voice, sounding like a little girl to Nikorra and Hinata's ears, rang out from the nearby forest with surprising clarity. However, everyone else only heard a strange word. "Zorua...?"

"Who's there?" " **He...help...** " Just then a rustle was heard, and as they all turned to the noise, they saw a small strange fox-like creature that looked incredibly like Nikorra stumbled out. It was clear to everyone that the creature was hurt, and hurt badly. However, for some reason, none were affected by the sight more so than Nikorra, who immediately ran over, gently picked up the creature, and say "Easy there, little one. You're hurt." in a maternal tone.

" **Wh...whe...** " it, or rather she, tried to ask before Nikorra quickly stopped her with a finger while saying "Shh. Easy there, child. We can talk a bit more once we get a chance to heal you, okay?" " **O-okay...** " "But first, may I know your name?" " **Zo...Zorua...** "

Standing up, she quickly asked Tazuna how far is his house and in what direction it was. After learning what she needed, she surprised them, Hinata in particular, by running _As though she could use chakra. But how? She herself said that she can't use chakra. Unless... she subconsciously using something else in a similar manner._

"Help! Somebody Help!" cried Nikorra as she arrived at what she was told was Tazuna's house. However, she didn't quite expect _The drunk actually has a babe living with him? Considering her clothes, probably daugh-hold on! Zorua first, then your urges! Although the white shirt, black skirt combo looks good on her._

"Wha't wro-oh my!" the woman said upon seeing Nikorra and her passenger. "Couch, quickly." Gently laying Zorua down, Nikorra said "It's not going to be much help, but we can at least try to heal you up right."

" **Okay...but...Oran...** " Zorua tried to say, right before the woman brought a few _There's a batch of them here as well?_ "Here." she said as she laid the berries near enough for Zorua "These can heal it. It just-"

"I know. I've encountered berries like those before. And its a 'she.'" Nikorra then turns to Zorua and says "Here. Eat up, then sleep for a bit. I'll be right outside." " **Thank you... Mama...** " was the return reply before the creature started eating the berries. Nikorra, finally starting to realize how she acted, walked out while starting to hyperventilate attempting to figure out _Just what the hell is going on?! Just barely heard Zorua's voice, and I was all 'HELP HER!' I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!_

Falling down on her hands and knees while trying to calm down, she didn't notice when the others managed to catch up about thirty minutes.

"Mistress?" Hinata asked as she place a hand on her friend, with Sayuki and Haku standing a little bit behind her. "Is everything alright?"

"I... I don't know." she answered "Something's wrong with me! I can understand wanting to help Zorua, but what I did goes beyond that! WHA-"

"Your acting like a mother dog with a hurt pup." Surprised by the new voice, Nikorra looked beyond her friends and noticed a new face that reminded her of Kiba. _Although she's certainly a LOT sexier than he would ever be. And she has three dogs with her. Strange_ "Granted, it's surprising just how intense the feeling apparently is, but what your feeling is called 'Maternal Instincts.' Might have something to do with your beast side, Nikorra."

"Mistress, this is Kiba's older sister and her partners, Hana Inuzuka and the Haimaru Brothers, and our apparent back-up."

"Shizune or Tsunade?" "Shizune. She had heard about Gato, but forgot until we were already gone. So we ended up with some extra help. By the way, how is she?"

Starting to calm down, Nikorra appreciated the simpler question. "Zorua's resting up inside on the couch. Some of those healing berries I mentioned happen to be here as well, which made it easier to heal her."

"Be that as it may," Hana stated, booking no real argument, "It'll be best if I take a look myself. I'm a certified vet, and an Inuzuka, so I'm better suited to give a canine a clean bill of health between the two of us." Seeing her point, Nikorra relented, although she was somewhat worried about the end result as Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Sai and Tazuna went inside. Zabuza, Gozu, and Meizu were about to join them when suddenly ice formed around most of Zabuza, forcing him to remain looking in Nikorra's direction without being able to close his eyes.

"You still seem tense and worried over what's most likely nothing, Nikorra." Haku said as he kneeled down, opened his clothes to allow his member out, gently pulled Nikorra's back to him, and tied his sash right under her breasts and around the both of them for support. "You mind if I help ease that stress from you?"

***** **Scene: Haku and Nikorra, with a little Hinata and Sayuki (There won't be all that much in this one, but still enough. Also, no 'pants,' 'groans,' or 'moans' or any sort inside dialogue. Make it easier.)** *****

"Mmm. You're off to a great start." Nikorra said before gasping a bit at the new feeling she was experiencing. Haku's hands surprised her with the crisp coolness that reminded her of the one time she was in Spring Country. However, it was at a weaker intensity, and with one hand playing with her breasts and the other slowly making circles around her clit, it was easily setting her on the edge. Her somewhat heavy breath was misting a bit, her nipples and clit were feeling as hard as steel in Haku's fingers, and the cold was somehow making her pussy hot to the point of her spreading her legs. Which was exactly what he wanted to happen.

Panting, she asked "Just how are you doIIINNGG..." before she was stopped by Haku's crispy cold cock slowly sliding into her hot and wet cunt. She couldn't believe just how good she was feeling with such opposites somehow cooperating in pleasuring her worries away.

"You like?" Haku huskily said into her ear, but still loud enough for the others to hear, while planting kisses on her neck. "It's a little something I picked up from our last time. Once I had enough control over it, I thought it'd be a nice surprise the next time we met." Nikorra just merely moaned, then moaned louder when he asked "Sayuki, Hinata, would you two be dears and help me with her chest whilst I... _cool her down_? Steel nipples look like they hurt." before taking a hold of her legs and pulled them back and up, leaving Nikorra suspended by the sash.

The two girls glanced at each other for a moment, then placed their hands around Nikorra's breasts, Hinata on right, Sayuki on left, and latched their mouths on. Their sucking drove her even further to the edge.

All the while, Zabuza was forced to watch it play out, while the Demon Brothers were tossed between laughing at his eye that was somehow rapidly twitching under the ice, while he was mumbling and a bit of groaning, and aroused at the sight of their friend fucking a furry while said furry had her tits sucked by her teammates. One of which was a furry as well.

It wasn't long before both Haku and Nikorra felt their orgasms coming.

"Nikorra, I'm..." "Together." and with one final thrust, the two cried out, signaling their shared orgasm coming out.

"Okay, Haku." said Nikorra after a few moments. "I'm okay now. Although I could use a nap."

Haku chuckled a bit as he said "Give us a moment or two, and you can sleep with Zorua if you want." Needless to say, Nikorra agreed.

***** **And now, back to our program** *****

Fixing themselves up, and releasing Zabuza, Haku gently picked Nikorra up in his arms and went inside the house. Noticing Zorua asleep on the couch, he walked over and laid her down, draping her arm over the sleeping creature. "There you go, my friend. Get some rest. We can fill you in afterwards." he said once she was down.

"And as far as I can tell, Zorua's good to go." Hana added.

"Thank you, Haku, Hana." she replied before closing her eyes, with a smile.

 **And now I'm done. While they may not have been all _that_ big, the lemons should still be descriptive enough for you guys. The first one was to help show how Nikorra thinks, specifically how she does like dominating/being dominated, but hates either side _controlling the other!_ The second was just really a form of gag on Zabuza, since someone like him would really not like it that his own protege was fucking a girl right in front of him. Let alone not being able to join.**

 **As for the whole thing with Zorua, I have Kuroi Kage Mugetsu to thank for that. Even though the Zoraork part wasn't natural, doesn't mean things such as Zoraork's instinct towards Zorua isn't.**

 **One last note: I didn't do one of the omakes that I brought up solely because I haven't got any suggestions yet. I did say that is was up to you guys for that. However, if you don't mind, try and refrain from people/creatures like Severus Snape and Majin Buu. For Buu, she's not about to risk getting absorbed if she can help it. For Snape, WAY too greasy. Considering her preference for intimacy and love over being made to be a piece of meat, she wouldn't want to feel greasy. People such as Clayface are different.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello y'all!**

 **Now we'll be finally bringing Sayuki into the Were'mon circle. But not before Zorua explains about pokemon, Nikorra's attention to Zorua, and how she got to Wave in the first place. And Nikorra will at least be explaining why exactly she took the name Nikorra instead of something like Naruko Uzumaki. I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to explain that yet.**

First circle is complete

"Sayuki." said Nikorra, late three evenings into their stay in Wave. "It's time."

Sayuki could hardly contain her arousal or excitement. She was finally becoming a Were-mon! Just like her main lovers Nikorra and Hinata!

 _Although I have no idea what Pokemon I'll be connected to._ She thought as her mind went back to when they first found out about Pokemon.

***** **1** **st** **evening** *****

 _"Mistress?" Hinata said, gently shaking Nikorra awake. "It's time for dinner."_

 _"Hmm. Wha?" It took a bit before Nikorra completely woke up. But once she felt the presence of Zorua under her arm, or lack thereof, she quickly shot up and cried out. "Zorua!"_

 _"Easy there." Hinata consoled, hands on Nikorra's shoulders. "She's with Sayuki, over at the table." Looking at the table, the two roughly everyone else in some manner near the table, with Sayuki feeding Zorua while Zorua was in her arms. Sighing in relief, although still having no idea why she's caring so much, she got up and went to join the others._

 _"How're you feeling, little one?" she asked._

 _Swallowing, Zorua responded not quite as enthusiastic as expected. " **I'm ok, miss. But I would like to say sorry.** "_

 _This confused Nikorra greatly, and somewhat hurt. Why was she now calling her 'ma'am,' and why would she want to apologize?_

 _" **I called you 'mama' before asking.** " Oh. Zorua was asking permission. But Nikorra did want to know something about that. "Before I say anything else, I would like to know something. Just why exactly did you call me 'mama' in the first place?"_

 _Now Zorua was confused. " **You don't know anything about our kind?** "_

 _"Our kind?"_

 _" **Pokemon.** "_

 _"What's a Pokemon?" Nikorra asked, now having more questions than answers. However, her answer came from Zabuza when he gasped upon hearing her question. Upon inquiry, he explained one thing he learned while still a ninja of Kiri._

 _"You've heard about the 'Veil,' right? Well, on occasion, some people would show up on Water's shores, claiming to be from the other side. But what labeled them as insane by both the Mizukage and Daimyo was when they started talking about creatures they called Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon. Apparently, over there, only Pokemon fight or use techniques. I was wondering why Zorua seemed familiar."_

 _" **Mr. No-brows is right.** " Zorua said, confirming what Zabuza said. Although Nikorra and Hinata had to translate because only they really understood what Zorua was saying. " **I'm a Pokemon called Zorua, and unless my mama was wrong, you too are a Zoroark and Espeon. That's why I called you 'mama.' Even among Pokemon, what a Zoroark and Zorua have together is pretty legendary.** "_

 _"But where is your mama?" Hinata asked, only for Zorua to stiffen a bit before starting to tear up. It was pretty obvious just what happened to Zorua's mother. Before anyone could challenge it, Nikorra quickly, yet gently, picked her up and started petting her while whispering soothing words to Zorua. But, considering how effective that was, all anyone could really do was smile at the connection forming between them._

 _As Zorua was calming down, Nikorra started telling her about her own life. How she started out as Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of Konoha, how she got mistakenly attacked by Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and another named Yugao Uzuki (that shocked the first three), how she left Konoha right after she and Hinata turned into their current forms, and how she was an orphan until about a year ago when she met up with her mother again._

 _"You may be without a mama now, but I don't think your mama would want to be without one for long." she finished before looking into Zorua's eyes, hope in her eyes. "I would be honored if you'd allow me to be your new mama." With that, she waited, hoping Zorua would accept her. Thankfully, for her, Zorua was quite willing to do just that. The resulting hug between the two got even Kurenai and Anko, let alone the other females, to squeal/awe at the scene._

 _After a bit, Hinata asked "I have a question, Mistress. Why exactly do you not call yourself an Uzumaki, yet still answer to it?"_

 _Nikorra chuckled a bit. "I do call myself an Uzumaki, but..." she then gained a pensive look. "Do I really deserve it?"_

 _"How could you not deserve a family name?" asked Haku. "It's a part of who you are."_

 _"I know, but can you really blame someone with trauma-induced amnesia?" she explained. "Old Man kept on calling me 'Naruto Uzumaki,' but I still had doubts. Becoming this," she gestured to herself. "I found a way to deal with my identity problem. Make a new name for myself. Granted, after reuniting with Mom, I brought back the Uzumaki name, but I'll leave it as the clan name. My personal name will be finished when I do something substantial with my life. Hence, Nikorra of the Uzumaki."_

 _That made sense to the rest of them. Why keep a name if you don't really think it yours? But still on the topic of questions that could use answers, they did have to wonder about something else._

 _"Why exactly are you here in Wave in the first place?" asked Nikorra, voicing the biggest concern left among them. However, that question got Zorua to start trembling. Concerned, Hinata delved into her mind, only to come back out really angry. "What's wrong, Hinata?"_

 _"As far as Zorua was able to find out, Gato was planning on adding Zorua to his sex trafficking operation do to her and Zoroark's ability to 'transform' into anything they want." Hinata growled._

 _"NOT ON MY WATCH!?" Nikorra yelled, clutching Zorua protectively. "He's not getting his slimy hands on her ever!" Of course, she then had to console Zorua, seeing as she kind of scared Zorua even worse with her yell._

Needless to say, Zorua wasn't leaving Nikorra and the others anytime soon.

Both Hinata and Sayuki couldn't help but start thinking about how things will go once they have their own kids with Nikorra.

Right afterwards, though, Sayuki frowned a bit as she recalled their first meeting with Tazuna's grandson, Inari.

***** **1** **st** **evening, continued** *****

 _"Hello mom, grandpa." said a young voice that set Sayuki on edge. To her, it sounded a lot like how she was after the Uchiha Massacre and before Hinata. Which, even she was willingly to admit, isn't a very good thought at all. Turning to where the voice came from revealed the speaker to be a little boy that definitely looked majorly depressed over someone's death._

I wonder who died to make him _this_ emo? _thought Sayuki. Any further thoughts were cut off when she heard the boy say "But mother, they're all gonna die."_ Are you freakin' kidding me?!

 _"Hey, kid!" said Sayuki. "What's give you the right to decide what's going to happen to us? Especially when you have absolutely no idea about any of us." Seeing his confusion/apathy she elaborated. "I lost my entire family in one night, our teacher, Anko, was betrayed by her own teacher, and Mistress here didn't have pretty much anyone to begin with. She even had to leave the village for her own safety, for crying out loud! So don't go talking as though you know all about the bad side of life!" Now she was starting to let her emotions show, at least until Nikorra and Hinata came up and hug her, calming her down._

 _However, Sayuki's ire went back up when the boy, who she finally learned was called Inari, showed that her words didn't seem to affect him all that much. If at all. But one thing that got her to forget about it completely was Nikorra saying "You can prove him wrong after the full moon. Which is in about three days, by the way." getting her to start drooling at her finally becoming like her closest friends/lovers._

"Sayuki? You with me still?" asked Nikorra, noticing just how zoned out her friend was at that moment. Not getting any real response, she tried a different tactic.

"You're not about to chicken out, are you?" she asked while pouting a bit. "I reeeaally want us to be complete."

Shaking herself out of memory lane, Sayuki sheepishly said "Sorry. Just remembering the first day here in Wave."

"Ah," said Nikorra. "But enough about what already happened. I do believe we have arrived."

***** **Since the exact details aren't really needed, just really picture a small forest side beach at night under the full moon and somewhat isolated from the main part of the ocean. The main thing here is to set the mood. Any other details, like exact lighting, fireflies, etc., are up to you. I don't really care what you think.** *****

Sayuki was amazed with where Nikorra led her. A small beach clearing bordered by forest on three sides and the sea on the last, but angled so that people on boats would have trouble seeing them. The sandy shore under the moonlight couldn't help but be thought of as beautiful to Sayuki, who said to Nikorra "Wow! This place is beautiful!"

Nikorra chuckled. "Thought you might like it. I found this while exploring the area a bit. I thought this would be a good place for it." She then lay down on the sand, lower legs occasionally touched by the tide, and beckoned Sayuki over. "Now why don't you show how willing you really are. I'm pretty sure Hinata told you how it went with her?"

***** **Lemon time: Nikorra and Sayuki** *****

Sayuki smirked as she slowly straddled Nikorra's waist. "Of course. But as I'm the more dominant between her and I, things don't have to be _quite_ the same." She then pulled her shirt and bra over her head before saying "Now does it?"

"I just can't really do much of anything to you until you transform, love." stated Nikorra, surprising Sayuki. "Literally."

Sayuki was shocked for a bit, but then gained a smile that kind of scared Nikorra. "Oh really? Then it looks like I know just how I want this to play out." She then kissed Nikorra with fiery passion that instantly allowed Nikorra to catch on to Sayuki's base idea. _At least it isn't the type of fire that Mom has when she wants me to act like a literal beast. But sti-_ Her thoughts were cut off as Sayuki placed her hands on Nikorras tits and started groping them forth what it's worth, but not to the point of pain, forcing continuous wave up and down her body. That quickly made short work of forcing Nikorra's cock to shoot out of its sheath and into Sayuki's still covered crotch, coating her shorts in some precum.

"Just like I wanted." Sayuki stood up as she untied the cloth, then proceeded to tease Nikorra by inching her shorts off. _Now she's acting even worse than Mom,_ thought Nikorra. _Mom at least was quick in making me a fucking animal._

Once she was done, Sayuki then laid down near Nikorra's cock, but instead of sucking on it, she wrapped her tits around it and started moving them. "I don't think you've quite had anyone do this to you, huh?"

"Are you trying to kill me from the pressure?" Nikorra grunted/growled. "Will you get on with it?!" Sayuki didn't respond, just made it worse by putting the tip into her mouth and started sucking and licking while still moving her tits. Even for Nikorra's impressive stamina and experience, it wasn't long before she finally came into Sayuki's mouth and started her transformation.

First came the fur, which was the most diverse of the three of them. Cream-colored fur spread over her stomach and breasts, followed by blue fur covering her upper legs, arms, and head, then black around her lower limbs and her eyes. Her hair developed four pigtails that neither of them really understood, while her teeth became fangs. Her ears pointed, then lengthened considerably as they move to on top of her head, while her hands and feet shrunk into four-fingered/toed versions of themselves. _Kinda similar to Hinata._ Right after her eyes turned red and somewhat bowl-shaped and a blue pointed tail popped out was when the strangest part of the transformation kicked in.

Her fur grew a bit farther while gaining a metallic sheen to it. _We should probably look into that first thing tomorrow._ thought Nikorra. _But first..._

"Now I can... _return_ the favor." she said before grabbing Sayuki, pulling her up, then flipping over before thrusting full-tilt into Sayuki's still dripping pussy. "You just love it rough, huh?"

"Maybe." Sayuki smirked. "Or maybe I prefer being put into my place from time to ti-" She was cut off as Nikorra locked lips as she started pounding away while twisting Sayuki's nipples in her claws. Moaning quite loudly, Sayuki wasn't regretting any of it as her mistress left her mouth and down to her throat, completely marking Sayuki as her's in every way. "Oh yeah! Fuck me, mistress! Make me yours!"

It was dawn by the time the two finished fucking Sayuki into a limping stupor. They decided to take a nap while Nikorra was still inside Sayuki. Thankfully, for them, Hinata showed up and used her powers to carry them near to Tazuna's house for convenience. Unfortunately, Hinata still had to deal with Zorua asking about Sayuki's new form and what the two were doing.

***** **And now, back to our program. Also, instead of the spikes shown on Lucario, I switched it so that her fur having metallic properties, reminiscent to Lucario's stubbornness in battle.** *****

Couple of hours later, the pair woke up and revealed to the others what Sayuki looks like now, which Zorua called " **A Lucario. Mama once told me about them.** " Zorua stuck her tongue out cutely while thinking. " **I think she said they could... uh... use flora-no boar-argh!** "

"Aura." said Hinata, seeing as she discreetly checked Zorua's memory. She then elaborated. "I check your memory, sorry by the way, and learned all you knew about Lucario. They're pretty much the ultimate combat/technique combo fighters. Loners by nature, they are capable of basically using pure spiritual energy to sense others around them, move at incredible speeds in short bursts, and enhanced their attacks for devastating effect."

" **Not to mention super stubborn.** "

"And that. Unfortunately, Zorua doesn't have anything else besides the spiritual energy being called 'Aura.'"

"Wow." whistled Anko. "Talk about a fighter." She then took a thinking pose. "Now we have to modify the training schedule to accommodate Sayuki's new form."

Kurenai groaned. "Great. Now I'm even more useless as a teacher to this team." Only for all three of her students deadpan while Anko asked. "You do recall that between the two of us, your actually the better one at sensory and illusions, which now all three of them rely on in some way, shape, or form, right?" getting her to feel quite sheepish at forgetting how Nikorra could use the Transformation technique to beyond imagining, Hinata's mental powers were stronger than much of anything she knew, and Sayuki could apparently sense anyone, ANYONE, via their spiritual energy. Not chakra! So she wasn't quite as useless as she originally thought.

She just wished the girls new powers and forms didn't have to come from sex of all things.

Just then, a snake came up to Anko, bowed, and said " _Anko. We got trouble. We found Gato at a dock, and he was meeting with ninja._ "

They all turned serious as Anko asked "Who'd he brought?"

" _According to what we saw, two Cloud ninja, Aoi Rokusho, and a white haired guy in a black cloack with red clouds on it with a strange scythe._ " the snake said.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about the man with the scythe?_ Thought Zabuza, Anko, Hana, and Kurenai. With a distinct lack of information on the opposition, they didn't really have any idea how to proceed with a battle plan. Haku brought in what they were missing.

"How about this, seeing as we don't know about the Cloud ninjas or the scythe-user: Nikorra and Sayuki deal with Aoi, Hana and Anko handle the Cloud ninjas, while Zabuza, Meizu, and Gozu try and hold off the scythe-user. Hinata, Kurenai, and I will stay back and protect Zorua and the client family. Out of the set, Aoi is the weakest, so he'll be helpful in training Sayuki in her new form and abilities. Nikorra hasn't really shown much beyond enhanced hand-to-hand, so she isn't really capable of handling unknowns that much. Zabuza, you and the brothers are the best of us at hit-and-run, which seems to be the best bet with the scythe-user. The Cloud ninja may also be unknowns, but the scythe-user seems to be the biggest threat for some reason, so you two would be best for them. Hinata, Kurenai, and I, despite having adept hand-to-hand skills, our abilities are better suited for long-range fighting. However, once we know enough about our opponents, we can switch as needed to for best chances of survival."

None could fault what Haku said. They all knew their personal strengths and weakness, but they knew next to nothing about their enemy. Have to play defensively until they know enough.

" **What about me and the Seviper?** " asked Zorua. However, Nikorra then explained that she wasn't ready for something like this, so she was to be with Tazuna and his family. And that Anko's snake wasn't a Seviper.

"Just one thing," asked Hana to the snake. "How long till we encounter them?"

" _At most,_ " answered the snake, after a moment. " _about 4-5 days._ "

They had work to do to make sure that they were ready in time.

 **If anyone has any objections as to how this chapter played out, know this: I pretty much had NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR IT! Writer's block was only a part of it.**

 **I had Zorua as the original source of knowledge about Pokemon so that they had a way to help prepare the rest of the Elemental Nations for Pokemon. However, because of her young age, she won't know all _that_ much.**

 **Hope the scene where Sayuki became a Were-Lucario was good enough for you guys.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think. Also, if you don't mind, please keep questions about updates to a minimum. Got a few stories going, and I want to keep them all going, so an update might take a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello y'all!**

 **Finally here with another chapter of 'Were'mon.' Time for the Battle on the Bridge! First off, sorry if anyone doesn't like it, but the Demon Brothers aren't going to survive. Haku has a bit more for the story than Zabuza does, so they'll be separating. Zabuza will be returning to Kiri instead.**

 **Also, the original version of the title is from _Cats & Dogs_: "Stand still, so I can crush you."**

Stand still! So I can slice you.

"Ok, let's recap real quick." said Nikorra on the day they were meant to go into battle against Gato's newest ninja forces. "The guy with the scythe is for Zabuza, Gozu, and Meizu." The mentioned trio nod. "The two from Kumo are for Hana and Anko." They nod as well. "Sayuki and I will go after Aoi." Sayuki nods. "And finally, Hinata, Haku, and Kurenai protect Zorua, Tazuna and his family, who unfortunately will be there with us."

"The bridge is ultimately the best place to keep them safe, Nikorra." Kurenai said. "Leaving them here runs the risk of them being used as hostages. You know that."

"I think its more of Zorua being near danger, sis." Anko said. "She's really getting into the spirit of being a mother."

" **I told you the bond between a Zoroark and a Zorua is great.** " chirped Zorua a bit smugly. She then softened as she said to Nikorra. " **We'll be fine, mom. If what Mr. No-brows said is true, then the bigger meanies are kept back by you and the others. Any others would be grass in comparison.** "

Nikorra, still new to the status of 'mother,' had at least some trouble keeping her instincts separate from the mission. Thankfully, for her, she had enough people to help her see reason. Especially with what they're about to go up against.

Nodding after a bit, she finally said. "I know, I know. I just wish things were different. Keep Zorua and the others away from the danger. But this is ultimately the best." Walking to the bridge, she said "Let's get this done."

After locking up, the group headed for the bridge. Upon arrival though, they realized that things were a more intense than they expected. The people that were already there to work on the bridge either had the organs ripped out, their limbs sliced off, or stabbed in the chest. The collective thought was _Why do I get the feeling that the scythe user was the one who did this?_

In the case of Tsunami and Nikorra, however, they also shielded Inari and Zorua from seeing the mess, thinking _No way is he/she going to be seeing this if I can help it!_

"So the fuckers finally arrived." A voice called out. "You heathens kept me waiting."

"You didn't have to do what you did to the workers in the meantime, though." Another voice said to the first.

"Those fucking heathens should be honored to be sacrificed to Lord Jashin!" the first shouted.

Zabuza smacked his forehead. "Great. A Jashin worshiper. Let's put it this way, if he gets a hold of some of your blood, you're as good as dead. He's also immortal."

That got the entire group to either pale or pause. They were up against an immortal that can kill them with just a drop of blood? They would have to be extremely careful.

"First off, Hinata." Nikorra said "Get the bodies out of the way. I'll deal with the blood. Tsunami, try and keep Zorua from seeing much of any of this. I won't allow her to be traumatized by this. Everyone else, you know what to do."

"On it." Hinata said, quickly sending the corpses of the workers away from the bridge to later on bury them properly. Nikorra then breathed fire, incinerating what was left, and charring the bridge a bit. Tazuna grumbled a bit at that, but largely kept quiet, knowing that noise would only cause problems.

With that, battle commenced. Thankfully, Nikorra and the others were faster, allowing them to control who fought who. Zabuza help with summoning a dense fog to separate the fights.

Standing face to face with the man who stole the weapon of the Second Hokage, Tobirama, the Raijin, Nikorra decided to start things off with a sucker punch. She was surprised when energy covered her fists and actually forced her to punch twice. Still did a decent amount of damage, though.

Grunting, Aoi bent over from the force of the blow. "That may have hurt more than expected, but it isn't going to be enough to stop me."

However, Nikorra had gotten a much better understanding of Aoi than the man would like. _The idiot is barely any stronger than Mizuki, and he's a chunin!_

"Sayuki." said Nikorra. "Get ready. Once I get rid of the Raijin, he's rather pathetic."

Barely giving Aoi a chance to realize that he was found out, Nikorra grabbed the Raijin from his belt, kicked him in the face, then jumped away, allowing Sayuki to switch places with her. Thrusting her palm into the man's chest, she didn't quite expect a blast of energy _Aura, it's called aura._ to come out and blast the man with enough force to not only send him tumbling a few feet away, but also "Did I just paralyze him with just a palm thrust?"

"Apparently." Nikorra said, dumbfounded by what she just saw her friend do. _Just what kind of attacks are Pokemon really capable of?_

"Either way, you were right. He was pathetic." Sayuki said, brushing her hands off. "Felt kind of dirty too." Nikorra chuckled at that.

"At any rate, let's tie him up and get him out of the-" Just then, Zabuza was sent flying into Nikorra, landing in a pile. "What the?"

Getting up slowly, Zabuza grunted out "The Jashinist had a partner that helped him escape. They also took Gozu and Meizu's hearts with them, for some reason."

Nikorra and Sayuki were shocked, surprised, and angry. Some lunatic took people's hearts? And people they were somewhat friends with at that? The pair were officially on their hit list. But it would have to wait for another day.

"How do you think the others are faring?" Sayuki asked.

Zabuza shrugged. "Either they decided on a more subtle approach in fighting, or done by now. Give me a moment." He then dispelled the mist to check. Hana already had taken care of her opponent, while Anko- "WILL YOU STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FINISH HIM ALREADY?!"

Pouting, Anko swiftly took out her opponent, then said "Killjoy."

Zabuza just then noticed the group waiting at the end of the bridge, and the 'animal' with them. _Oh, boy. This can't be good._

The short man in the front chuckled. "Looks like things are going mostly to plan. And you brought me both Tazuna and the Zorua. Now all that's left is to kill you all, and have the beast replace her mother. As you can see, she's kind of on her last legs."

Zorua, as well as everyone else, was stunned by the state Zoroark was in, just a short step away from death. A bit later, they were ready to kill the man "That's Gato, guys." in a very painful way. But they also discovered that the day Naruto became Nikorra didn't just transform her, give her new powers, and a new personality. Seeing the pain in Zoroark's eyes, as well as the relief and fear for Zorua, Nikorra's anger revealed demonic influence as well.

Her 'hair' grew slightly as it darkened, with dark energy making it look as though it was an actual tail instead. Her eyes, claws, and teeth all sharpened as the same dark energy that was affecting her hair started coming out of her whole body, with black fire surrounding her claws. Her eyes then turned completely white as she hunched over, temporarily embracing her animal side to kill the man who would willing hurt her child. Even if she ended up adopting Zorua instead of giving birth to her.

She couldn't really call Zorua her 'kit' or 'cub' when she isn't an actual fox or dog, now could she?

" **GATO!** " she yelled.

"How about this, boys." Gato said to his thugs. "Whoever brings me the Zorua, as well as those other girls, gets extra for each girl."

" **HOW ABOUT YOU STAND STILL, SO I CAN SLICE YOU?!** " With those words, Nikorra charged forward, past caring about the mob of thugs. She just wanted to make Gato pay! Thankfully, for her, Hinata shoved them into the ocean, leaving the midget and the near-dead pokemon alone on the bridge.

Nikorra ran forward, scaring Gato. Unfortunately, for him, Zoroark was in the right spot to keep him from running. Headbutting the human who raped her towards the Zoroark lookalike, she said " **This is what you deserve!** " before falling down, pretty well spent. Gato, in the meantime, was helpless to Nikorra's savage mauling.

Everyone that was there agreed on one thing about that – never happened!

After Nikorra had managed to calm down, she remembered Zoroark. Running over to her, she cried out "Zoroark!"

" **G...Gato...** " the pokemon grunted weakly.

"He's finished." Nikorra told her. "You're safe."

" **And...Zo...Zor...** " Zoroark attempted to asked, before Nikorra stopped her. "Save your strength, but Zorua's okay. I kind of ended up adopting her."

The vulpine-like creature smiled. " **Ple...please...take care...of...her...** " And she knew nothing but darkness. Zoroark was dead.

Eyes watering, Nikorra gently closed Zoroark's eyes, picked her up, and walked over to the others. None of them really needed to ask to know her state of living, or lack thereof.

Once she was close enough, Hana brought out a scroll. "This is a special scroll, commonly used to transport both prisoners and the dead, both man and beast. We can put in here until we get back to Konoha, then you can give her a proper funeral."

Nikorra nodded in thanks, not about to risk herself breaking down. Especially when Zorua would need her now more than ever.

A few days have passed since the battle on the bridge, and things have certainly gotten better than before. Once Gato's demise went public, the people of Wave cheered up and started volunteering to help finish the bridge. There would've been a party for it, but they didn't to pay respect to Nikorra and Zorua.

With Zoroark's death, as well as Nikorra realizing just what exactly she did, the two were rather distraught. Not even Sayuki and Hinata sitting on top of her, naked and aroused, had gotten much of an effect from her, preferring to be moral support for Zorua, who despite being a pokemon, was still a little girl that just saw her mother die.

Eventually, they managed to return to a more normal manner. After Haku, with a little help from Sayuki and Hinata, explained the belief of heaven, where Zoroark can watch over her, and tying up Nikorra so that she couldn't escape the pair fucking her into a stupor.

She considered herself a pretty big idiot/jerk after that.

The biggest issue besides that was when Haku discovered that Zabuza wanted the two to separate. He was planning on taking a more active approach to helping the Resistance back in Kiri, but didn't want Haku to take part. Instead, he asked Nikorra if she could take Haku into her family, shocking everyone. Zorua being happy about it sealed the deal for the girl, wanting to make Zorua stay happy.

She gained a bit of a different outlook once they returned to Konoha, though. Particularly when she noticed Akamaru gaining a crush on her after Zorua explained that he was apparently becoming at least part Poochyena.

 **I know this isn't much, but things like this just can't be rushed. I'll try better next time, but thankfully, I have something more outside of the main story for you. The omake 'Spectrum of Lust.'**

 **To make it easier (partly because I haven't seen much of Pokemon – AT ALL!), I'll be leaving any adventures Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki have in the Pokemon regions up to one of you. All that's really needed is to make sure you let people know who you got it from, and give me a team for each of them that suits them the best. Best match that shows up by the end of the Chunin Exams wins. Although, Nikorra WILL be having Zorua and Kurama (who will be a Ninetales) on her team.**

 **Now, to give you an idea of the whole omake thing I've mentioned before, here's and example involving Nikorra and Raven of Teen Titans (NOT THE 'GO!' VARIANT!). Particularly something similar to the episode where Cyborg and BeastBoy end up inside Raven's mind/personal pocket dimension.**

 **Although, for the record, the omakes _won't_ have anything to help identify lemons/limes.**

Spectrum of Lust

"The hell?" Nikorra asked to no one in particular upon waking up. She had just fallen asleep after doing a stamina run of pussy licking with Hinata and Sayuki, only to wake up not all that long after in a rather strange place.

Dark sky, barely any vegetation (whatever was there was dead), and pretty well nothing but somewhat sparsely placed rock platforms as far as the eye could see. The biggest one was the one she found herself on, leading out... somewhere.

Standing up, she couldn't see exactly where the path led. "Great, no idea if that's the way out or not, but it's the only thing I really got." she said before she started walking. However, it wasn't long before she heard a couple of quiet, echoing voices say "Turn back." Nikorra noticed a couple of strange little black birds with red eyes sitting on a branch of one of the dead trees, looking at her. The birds were also the source of voices.

"Creepy talking birds." said Nikorra blankly. She then shrugged and moved on. "Not the strangest thing I've seen."

As she got near a newly found archway, she stopped yet again, only this time she heard giggling. Even though it sounded like a girl about her age, considering the landscape, Nikorra braced herself for a fight. "Who's there?"

She heard the giggling again, right behind her. Lashing out, she just managed to stop herself after she saw who was behind. A gray skinned girl wearing a form of a pink swimsuit and a pink cape, and was _floating in the air!_

Her surprise must've been evident on her face, as the floating girl once again giggled, but she then said. "Your pretty funny."

Nikorra sweatdropped at that, which served get another round of giggling from the girl. _I just nearly clawed her face off, and she calls it 'funny.'_

"I don't suppose you happen to know the way out of here?" Nikorra asked. "I'm Nikorra, by the way."

"Hi Nikorra." the girl said. "I'm Happy. And do you really have to go? We never get any visitors, and Raven rarely comes to talk herself."

"Raven?" asked Nikorra.

"The original." Happy told Nikorra. "Simplest way to find both her and the exit is just down the path you were taking. She'll most likely find you soon enough."

 _The original?_ Thought Nikorra. _She also called herself Happy, like the emotion. ...Hmm..._

"What exactly is your connection to Raven?" asked Nikorra speculatively.

Happy replied, quite willing to continue an actual conversation. "Oh I'm one of Raven's hidden emotions." Happy then pouted. "I just wish she was more willing to at least talk, if not let some of us out from time to time."

Nikorra smirked. "Why don't we attempt at changing that, shall we?"

Now Happy was confused, but it was momentary as Nikorra surprised her with a kiss. After a few moments, Happy attempted to return the favor, lacking in experience. But Nikorra didn't really care about that. Happy was cute in her eyes, and considering what she told her, Happy could use some help. So if Nikorra could somehow effect Raven through Happy, not only she could try and help out, but also get an easier chance in getting out of wherever they were.

Doesn't hurt that it'll be fun to mess with someone 'repressing' her emotions.

After Happy started returning the kiss, Nikorra lower her hands down to Happy's butt, gently caressing her cheeks. Happy moaned at what she felt, getting louder as Nikorra started moving her kisses down to her neck. The pleasure she was feeling only increased as Nikorra added light nibbling to the mix, as well moving one of her hands up to Happy's perky chest, getting her legs to start shaking a bit.

"A-a-a-a-" Happy tried to say, but was to out of it to think, let alone say anything.

"Amazing, right?" Nikorra said, slipping her lower hand underneath the leotard, lightly prodding Happy's ass while twisting Happy's nipples. "Even though you definitely haven't done anything like this before, you like this feeling, don't you? You want me to continue?"

"YES!" Happy cried, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Nikorra shook her head, amused. "Lightweight." she said before focusing her Sexual Intent to her fingers, maximizing the effect she was having on the girl, causing her to cry out as she experienced her first orgasm.

What neither of them entirely knew was that Nikorra's thoughts were spot on as Raven was feeling everything Happy was feeling, not knowing what was happening.

After laying Happy down in a semi-secluded spot for safety, Nikorra said "Take care, cutie, but I have to go now. Taste good, though." She then headed through the archway, only to have to stop and do a double-take at what she saw on the other side.

 **(If you've seen Teen Titans 'Nevermore,' then you know just what I'm talking about here.)**

After what seemed like hours, Nikorra finally composed herself and continued walking, although she still wondered. _Is this the same place as where I met Happy? Or is this place completely different? Either way, though, it's certainly a better sight to see than floating space rocks. And how did I know what space rocks look like, again?_

Grabbing the occasional snack along the way from the sugary landscape, Nikorra didn't anyone until after she left that area and returned to the floating rocks, just a different part of it. The new person was a girl that looked like a mirror image of Happy, only in gray and with her hood down, showing purple hair and eyes. However, instead of doing anything like giggling, or even smiling, this one was attempting to seemingly melt into her cloak. Her face was marred by perpetual sorrow, as far as Nikorra could really tell.

"Hello, there." said Nikorra, walking towards her.

"Hi." the girl replied softly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nikorra. She never did quite like it when people were anything like depressed.

The girl was silent for a bit before answering. "You're in danger, and you won't like me once it finds you. I'm sorry."

Cupping the girl's chin, Nikorra said. "Hey now, don't worry. I've survived by myself, in the wild, in a world on the brink of perpetual war. I don't think something in someone's mind would be able to do all that much to me."

"But-" the girl's, who Nikorra decided to call Timid, next statement was cut off as Nikorra placed a claw on her lips. "Shhhh. I understand your concern, but I can take care of myself." Nikorra then had an idea. "Would you like me to give you something for extra assurance? I can guarantee you will like it."

Lightly blushing at her proximity and words of encouragement, Timid hesitantly nodded, wanting to believe in Nikorra.

Looking around, Nikorra found a spot that could work as a make-shift seat for Timid. "You mind sitting down there?" Once Timid was sitting down, she kneeled down in front of her, gently spread her legs open some, told her "Here I go.", then pushed aside Timid's leotard, exposing her slit, and pushed her tongue in.

Timid gasped. The feeling she was getting was beyond anything she had felt, and she also felt the experience that Happy had. The rough, animalistic tongue lightly scraping along the insides of her nether-regions as a claw played with the nub right above, the occasional humming vibrating to her core. If it wasn't for the fact that she had felt Happy's experience, then she would've had an orgasm pretty much the first touch. But it still wasn't long before Timid orgasmed as well, straight in Nikorra's awaiting mouth.

"Tasty. Just like Happy." Nikorra said, smiling at Timid. "If you feel down, just find a nice quiet spot and remember this. Unless you manage to get someone to help you, I suggest you use your fingers instead. Think you can do that for me?"

Blushing like a tomato, it was all Timid could do to nod. But she certainly wasn't about to disobey Nikorra's request. She just had no idea how to get anyone of the other emotions to join her.

Cupping Timid's cheeks, Nikorra kissed the girl on her forehead, intensifying her blush to full-body. "Good. You and the others are just too cute to cry."

Now Timid was starting have a bit of steam to come off her. Her depressed/shy nature that made her the timid emotion of Raven just made it even easier for her to be susceptible to Nikorra's...unique...ministrations. But it wasn't like Timid was about to complain. Although the same can't quite be said about the real Raven, who finally had an idea as to what was happening to her, and went into her mindscape to find the culprit.

After leaving Timid, Nikorra had come across a strange maze (which she bypassed via climbing and jumping), only to return to the path near a pair of big, and slightly intimidating, statues. She knew exactly what to do when she saw the statues eyes glow red and their heads turn to her.

"Looks like someone wants a fight." said Nikorra, taking a stance. "I could use a warm-up."

Focusing her energy into her claws, she jumped forward, slashing as the statues got close enough to hit. She was surprised when the statues didn't suffer as much damage as normal. Surprised, Nikorra left herself open to an attack from one of the statues landing at her feet, knocking her away and leaving stunned for a bit. Just in time for her to encounter _another_ girl that looked like the others. Only this time, she wore a more forest green outfit, and was rather confident in herself and her fighting skills.

"Hi-yah!" the girl cried out as she kicked one apart and punched apart the other. "Is that all you fools got?!"

"Thanks for the save." Nikorra told her as she stood up. "And which one are you? Courage? Will?"

"Brave, at your service." the girl said as she bowed with a bit of a flair. "By the way, cool move dodging the maze."

"Thanks." Nikorra said. "Never really been one for playing by the rules all that much, babe. I'm Nikorra, by the way."

"Cool name." Brave told her. She then smirked. "Is that a staff you have there, or do you just like my bod?"

"Huh?" the black-furred girl asked before feeling her cock twitch in the open air. Seeing it out and hard, she thought. _I know they look sexy, but still, shouldn't it have already come out before hand? Or is it more Brave's personality in comparison to Happy and Timid?_

Sauntering up to Nikorra, Brave said. "Either way, looks tasty." She then caught Nikorra off guard by kneeling down and grabbing her cock. Lightly stroking it, Brave smirked as it responded like she wanted: precum starting to drip from the tip as Nikorra groaned at the stiffness from the treatment. With "That feels horribly stiff. Let me help you with that.", Brave started pumping Nikorra's animal cock in and out of her mouth.

Nikorra moaned. "Oh yeah, that's it!" She was definitely liking what Brave was doing. But as Brave started adding tongue to it, Nikorra started to suspect what exactly made Brave and the others so unique.

"Raven isn't quite 100% human, is she?" Nikorra asked. "Part demon?"

Brave stopped sucking on Nikorra when she heard that, actually feeling worry at Nikorra figuring it out. But Nikorra calmed her down by coursing a hand through Brave's hair while saying to her "Hey, it's okay. I could honestly care less if you're an emotion for a half-demon. There's just something about not being fully human that attracts me, although that might just be my being not entirely human myself."

Re-invigorated, Brave switched from sucking Nikorra to deep-throating her, glad Nikorra didn't care about Raven's demonic heritage.

"Yeah, it's not just me." Nikorra moaned loudly, as she could feel Brave's energy subconsciously effect her clean through as well, making it hard for her to continue holding it.

What neither of them realized was that they had two different versions of Brave watching them from different spots.

One was the original Raven, wearing purple, finally seeing just what was going on. She didn't realize until seeing the pair that someone else was inside her mindscape and was going around doing...stuff...with her emotions. But even so, she was starting to want to replace Brave and do it to Nikorra herself, which got her hands to go underneath her own leotard and play with her slit and numb. Although she was certainly confused with how she was able to feel the full effects of Nikorra's cock in her mouth, but have nothing actually in her mouth.

The other was wearing a red ensemble, but also had a difference from the others. Instead of a set of purple eyes, she had two sets of pure red eyes underneath her hood. She was Raven's Rage, as well as her connection to her father, the demon Trigon, personified. When Nikorra first showed up, she was sleeping in her section of Raven's mindscape, trying to find a way to get Raven to follow her father. However, every so often, she felt the side-effects of Nikorra fucking Happy, then Timid, then the current one being Brave. She was getting quite upset. But once she found Nikorra and Brave, she couldn't quite bring herself to interfere with it for some reason she couldn't quite figure out. Thankfully for her, the only big reactions she had was her hands twitching and her legs rubbing together from Brave's session with Nikorra.

"Ah!" Nikorra cried out after a while longer. "Here it comes, Brave!" That was all the warning Brave had before Nikorra's cock unleashed its white sticky payload in Brave's mouth, surprising the girl with how much came out. It even out the side of her mouth a bit.

Getting off of her, Brave coughed a bit trying to swallow all of Nikorra's cum. "That was a lot."

Nikorra chuckled, not entirely sheepish. "Sorry about that. I've had a knack for overdoing for a good number of things. My cock being one of them." As far as Brave was concerned, her cock looked even harder than before.

Brave was about to wave it off, but was cut off as Rage came out and attacked, crying out "ENOUGH!" While she did catch Nikorra, Raven, and Brave by surprise, Nikorra shook it off fast enough to lock her in a standstill.

"Hate shall make you pay!" Rage roared at Nikorra.

"Yeah, no." Nikorra replied, headbutting Rage. With her stunned, Nikorra the girl away, then slashed her with both sets of claws a couple of different times, just about shredding her outfit, leaving the only real place that could be called clothes being a strip around Rage's chest. Everything else was tattered rags.

Seeing her current state of dress, or lack thereof, Rage growled at the animal girl.

Shaking her finger, Nikorra admonished her growling. "Uh, uh, uh! That's not very nice. Sounds like someone's getting a mite jealous of her sisters." Pinning Rage down, she said more than asked. "What say we change that?" She speared Rages' wet slit in one thrust, making her gasp at the sudden feeling. Her anger mounted as Nikorra pumped away, but she couldn't for the figurative life of her figure out why her power wasn't growing as well.

Raven was about to interfere, wanting to protect Nikorra from her father's influence, but her Brave, Timid, and Happy appeared and stood in her way.

"What are you doing?" Raven demanded.

"Nikorra can handle Rage, Raven." Timid said. "She'll be fine."

"Yeah." Happy giggled. "Rage seems to be more frustrated than angry right now. So this should sate her."

Hesitant to believe, Raven realized that she wasn't going to be able to do anything with three copies of her standing in her way. So she had to hope that Nikorra could stand up to her rage. _Although it seems to be pretty effective so far._

And it was working. Nikorra's thrusts were starting to affect Rage, making her blush as she tried to keep her anger with all that pleasure coursing through her body. That didn't mean she liked being pinned and helpless while at it. But no matter how much she attempted to struggle, her body just wouldn't respond how Rage wanted. Although one thing that would've given her a boost was the fact that this time, the others weren't feeling the full effects. Just what would be natural for people seeing the act, so the four still ended up dripping from Nikorra fucking Rage.

When she finally felt it, Nikorra told Rage "Here it cums!" and let loose all her awaiting sperm into the pussy below her while the two of them roared out. After the last spurt ended, and Rage was barely conscious, Nikorra pulled out and stood up, only to notice herself starting to fade away. She was also starting to hear the muffled voices of Hinata and Sayuki again. Turning to the girls in the audience, she said "Sorry, but it looks like I can't quite stay any longer. Bye."

Next thing Nikorra knew, she was back in Wave, with Hinata and Sayuki getting dressed for the new day.

 _That was the strangest dream I've ever had._ She thought as she prepped herself for the day as well.

 **How was it? You guys satisfied or not? Let me know what you think, and what you would like me to do for next time. Although, if you really want me to, this will be the only one to show up.**

 **One last thing - who do you think would be a good idea to turn into a Lopunny Were'mon? For the record, most likely, Gaara will be a Sandslash. Although he will be a futa from the get go.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello y'all!**

 **This time, it'll be a number of instances, leading up to the Chunin Exams. Among other things, Sakura will be getting at least a form of redemption. A form, mind you. All I'll really say at the moment is that it involves Haku a lot. I'll also be dealing with a few things, like how Akamaru is becoming part pokemon himself, and how Nikorra and the others' abilities are somewhat different from regular counterparts on both sides, among other things.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

News, training, and fun all around

 **Return to Konoha**

"Alrighty," Anko said upon arrival at Konoha's gate. "we're finally back. Just need to report to the Hokage, and then we're good to go until the next mission."

"Good." replied Nikorra. "Sooner I can explain everything to Mom, the better. Also," She turned to Sai. "I think it's time you were allowed in on the fun."

Kurenai merely groaned a bit while Sayuki and Hinata smiled, seeing that Sai's finally got the approval of their mistress, and can join them from time to time. Zorua was just a bit confused as to what she was talking about, but was anticipating meeting the rest of her new mother's 'family.' Although she felt a bit as though she should probably be afraid at what may come.

Dealing with Kotetsu and his partner quickly enough, the group made it to where the Hokage was waiting for them. Although, as it turned out, Tsunade was coincidentally there as well.

Seeing Haku and Zorua, the Hokage raised a slight eyebrow. "Looks to me that there was even more that happened during the mission than even revealed before. Care to explain?"

Nikorra, with help from the others, proceeded to explain how the mission went. How they had met up with Zabuza, Haku, and the Demon Brothers, how they came across Zorua, learning about Pokemon (which got an intrigued expression on Hiruzen) and what exactly they had become, how Sayuki joined them (getting a perverted and an exasperated look), and how the battle on the bridge went.

Sighing at the loss, he said "My condolences to you all for what happened. I'll be sure to take care of things with Wave, so don't worry about that. As for Haku and Zorua, I don't see anything that could really get in the way of them becoming part of your family, because I highly doubt your mother would really object. Not to mention that Haku is a sort of non-entity in the ninja rosters, so he can join easily."

"What about the council?" Sayuki asked. She gestured to herself and Haku. "I highly doubt they're just going to let an ice bloodline and my new form go that easily."

Tsunade snorted a bit. "Do you honestly think they'll be able to get by Master, me, Kushina, _and_ Danzo?"

Sayuki blushed sheepishly, realizing her mistake. Although it quickly changed to lust when Nikorra said that she could be Sai's first, asking Hinata to get Akamaru for the explanation to Kushina. However, she did have to wait a little longer, wanting her to be there as well.

A few minutes later, the three girls, their teammate, the newcomers, and their canine friend were all walking to the Uzumaki compound. But one thing that made things a bit longer to meet Kushina when Akamaru met Zorua, and both gained at least small blushes.

Noticing that, Nikorra cleared her throat. "And might I ask why exactly are you looking at my new daughter like that, Akamaru?" she asked stoically, getting Akamaru to blanch in fear.

" **I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Wait.** " Akamaru cried before stopping in confusion. " **How is she your daughter again? I thought you couldn't get anyone, let alone yourself, pregnant.** "

" **You never told me that there was a Poochyena in Konoha, mama.** " said Zorua, getting the girls to blink.

 _Akamaru is becoming a Poochyena?_ Was the collective thought, before Hinata asked "Is Poochyena a Pokemon?"

" **Yep!** " Zorua chirped. " **A Dark type, just like me, Poochyena evolves into a Mightyena, which actually looks more like Miss Hana's partners.** "

"Hmm. Well, at any rate, she lost her birth mother in the last mission, so I took her in. Apparently I'm part Zoroark, who has a rather legendary maternal instinct to Zorua." Nikorra explained to Akamaru.

Akamaru understood and kept quiet, not wanting to get on the bad side of Nikorra even further than he already was. _Although,_ He thought to himself. _I'm not about to completely back down. Zorua's too cute for me to do that._

He even started silently growling at Kushina when said woman squealed at the sight of the vulpine-like Pokemon. Although he didn't have to do much else when Nikorra turned Zorua away from Kushina, while the others stood between them.

"Sorry Mom, but I didn't want her to be traumatized by her newly adopted grandmother." said Nikorra. She then explained the whole situation as they all sat down.

Kushina couldn't help but pity Zorua and Haku, and quickly agreed to having them join the family. Althouh she did quickly take Haku off to 'have some personal bonding time,' which everyone else knew meant 'I'll be fucking Haku in private now, so don't bother me.'

After a moment, Nikorra sent Sayuki and Sai out for their fun, though it took some convincing from Hinata to allow Akamaru and Zorua to play behind the compound.

"You're really getting into the spirit of things with Zorua, huh?" Hinata asked rhetorically, both of them knowing the answer.

Nikorra sighed. "Yeah. You think it might have something to do with me being part-Zoroark?"

Hinata laid her head on Nikorra's lap. "If so, it's because your instincts are most likely bleeding over. This sounds a lot like something Father told me one time actually, called 'overprotective mode.' You'd just got yourself a daughter of sorts, and Akamaru shows a crush on her at first sight of the girl. Considering who you are, I highly doubt that you would've taken that without a fuss."

Nikorra starts petting Hinata, eliciting purrs. "Makes sense. Wanting to protect your child from the unworthy and criminal, and all that."

The two went into a peaceful silence right afterwards, only broken out of it when hunger set in to all the occupants of the compound and surrounding area.

 **Sakura Haruno**

"So what do you gay-ass prudes want now?" Nikorra asked as Team 7 and Haku walked into the Council Chambers alongside the Hokage, annoyed that they interrupted a training session between them. Although she would've been even more annoyed if it interrupted her fun time or her time with Zorua, who she had left in the care of Shizune.

It had been a few days since Team 7 returned back to Konoha, with them returning to standard life in the village, while Haku had started working at the hospital as a lower-level medic. They were even surprised that the council had yet to say anything yet about Haku or Sayuki in particular.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the call came out from the council to complain about both, although they were surprised when they saw just who alerted the council to the two.

"RELEASE THE UCHIHA HEIRESS THIS INSTANT!" Mebuki Haruno screeched, making the three Were'mon cringe in pain, while Haku gained a look of recognition to his face.

"Would you happen to be related to Sakura Haruno, by any chance?" he asked Mebuki, catching her off guard with the seemingly random question. Especially considering what the meeting was about.

"She's my daughter." she told him, getting him to groan a bit.

"She's probably the one that told them, guys." Haku explained. "It was thanks to her that I found out about this meeting in the first place. Didn't even had to be working at the hospital for even an hour to know that she was rather stupid, attempting to screech her head off inside the building."

Even Mebuki had to wince at that.

"Quickest way I could get her to stop was to kiss her. Shut her mouth with my own." said Haku, gaining a thinking expression. "I wonder what happened to her afterwards. She kind of just stayed where she was after we split."

"Hang on, I'll check." Hinata said before focusing, then disappearing. A few moments later, she came back, with Sakura in tow. However, she was in a daze of sorts, occasionally muttering things like "Uchiha me no likey." and "Screw fire, want ice." which greatly confused everyone.

Hinata quickly changed that when she scanned Sakura's mind to shock. "As it turns out, apparently she is quite willing to rip her own clothes clean off and fuck Haku in front of the entire village if it meant she got another kiss from him. And that's right after she made him dinner, cleaned his house, and gave him a spa level bath."

"...Huh?"

Hinata turned to Haku. "Think you could go ahead and kiss her again?"

Confused, Haku kisses Sakura on the lips again. Only this time, Sakura moaned, shuddered, and then dropped onto her knees with a glazed look on her face. This time, they didn't need Hinata to search her mind to know that she just had an orgasm somehow from the kiss.

Sweatdropping a bit from that, Mebuki had to ask "What just happened?"

"As far as we can tell," Hinata said. "Sakura has switched from Sayuki to Haku. Not to mention is apparently quite submissive to him."

By then, Sayuki finally realized what that meant to her. "I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER OBSSESIVE STALKING ANYMORE!" she cried before laughing her head off and jumping around, ecstatic that one of her worst stalkers was finally out of her hair. However, she stopped and paled some when Nikorra mentioned "You do realize that now she'll most likely end up joining us in bed whenever we bring in Haku, right?"

"Aw, man!" Sayuki slumped, getting a chuckle from the others.

"You can always put her on probation." Came the suggestion from Sai. "Like what you did with me. She'll just need a lot more extensive workout before she is ready. You have to admit, that she, as a ninja, is quite useless. Use Haku as incentive."

"I agree." the Hokage nodded at what Sai said. "I'll be leaving her crash course up to you. Now, to focus back on the 'issue' here," He glared at the civilians. "If I find out that you've done _anything_ against _any of them_..." He didn't need to say anything else, especially when Danzo joined him in glaring at them.

Team 7 and company then left the room, content that the two old men had things handled. However, they had to wonder, just what was going on with Sakura. Even if Haku was a good kisser, she shouldn't have had that bad of a reaction. And with how her mother reacted, Mebuki seemed to be clear of any connection to the mess. So...what?

 **Akamaru**

"So what brings you over here, Akamaru?" Hana asked. "It isn't time for a check-up or anything."

" **I know.** " he replied. " **But something came up while over at the Uzumaki compound.** "

Hana smirked teasingly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Zorua, now would it?"

Akamaru face-faulted as he blushed. " **N-no! Nothing like that! But, she did say something that caught my notice. You think you can possibly check my ancestry and see if there is anything to a Mightyena or Poochyena. Apparently I'm becoming at least part Poochyena, according to Zorua. That's what she said about my current fur coloring.** "

That got Hana's attention. Akamaru potentially had Pokemon blood in him? That was definitely something to look into. "I'll see what I can do."

About thirty minutes later, after Hana acquired some blood from Akamaru for testing, she returned to where he was waiting.

"It took a bit, but I think we might have a match." She told him. "A nin-dog partner with similar coloring to you was apparently found during the days of the 1st Hokage. All anyone really had any idea about it was that it certainly didn't have normal coloring, kept on saying variations of 'Mightyena,' and could somehow use attacks that didn't need chakra to do."

" **So I actually am part Pokemon.** " said Akamaru, somewhat relieved at the fact, although he also was intrigued at the attack capability she mentioned. " **Sounds like the amount of times I've been with Nikorra in particular has enhanced that part of me. Maybe make me a nin-dog version of a Were'mon.** "

"Maybe." Hana had to agree with what he said. If what she found was true, then a Pokemon would be a pretty ideal partner for just about any ninja. The files said that the Mightyena could coat its fangs in various energies, and either freeze, burn, or shock the target. And that was just what was in the files. Who knew what it truly was capable of, let alone other Pokemon?

 **What could Aura be?**

"Alright, take a break kids." Anko said one day during training. "We're done for now."

Nikorra, Sayuki, Hinata, and Sai slumped down exhausted at the new training regime that Anko and Kurenai put them on not too long after they came back from Wave. Since three of them were no longer able to use chakra, the two woman decided to put a bigger focus on close quarters and weapons training.

They just had no idea what weapon suited the Were'mon trio.

But they were all surprised by what they discovered was unique to Sayuki's fur: just about every time an attack or weapon came, her fur gained a shine to it, and became as tough as steel. However, when they tried using elemental chakra, they also learned that it was harder to affect her with water, lightning, and wind (courtesy of Hiruzen's son, Asuma) but was affected more than normal by fire and partial earth for some reason. When mentioned, Zorua started explaining what she knew about Pokemon affinities that she called 'types.'

As far as she recalled, Hinata is weak to Bug and Dark type Pokemon, but strong against Fighting. Nikorra is weak to Bug and Fighting type Pokemon, but strong against Psychic, like Hinata. And Sayuki is what was known as a Fighting-Steel type, making her weak to Fire, Fighting, and Ground type Pokemon, yet strong against at least Dark and Rock. Zorua wasn't real sure how it all worked herself, but that was what she remembered from what she was told about Zoroark, Espeon, and Lucario in particular.

But that did leave them with a pretty confusing question: if Sayuki was now weak to Fighting type techniques, then why didn't hand-to-hand do anything to her? Were they not Fighting type attacks? And for that matter, how did Nikorra deal with Tsunade's attacks as well as she did?

In any case, it didn't stop their mentors from training them into the ground so to speak. Thankfully, they weren't overdoing it by having them do anything like 100 running laps around the training area, alongside 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and katas each. And then spars with each other. All while wearing 100 lbs on each limb.

Instead, for the moment, it was just really 10 laps jogging around the area, with 50 each of the other exercises. The weight was still at 100 per limb, though, making a total of 500 per person.

No one really expected Sai to manage to keep up with that as well, though, but were certainly grateful that he wasn't about to leave his teammates to that fate because he was human.

Coming back to the present, the four's break was interrupted when their mentors came over accompanied by a pretty strange looking old man that Nikorra recognized from what Tsunade and her mother told her.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" she asks a bit harshly, surprising Sai, Anko, and Kurenai a bit with how she was acting to the man. But Hinata and Sayuki knew the truth. Jiraiya, the perverted old man that should've been there to raise Nikorra while she was still Naruto, but instead went gallivanting across the nations, chasing whatever woman caught his eye at that time. Even if he was 'keeping an eye on the village's enemies.' "You've already had your chance in raising me like Mom and Dad wanted when they named you my godfather. So you're going to have to beg Mom if you want to try again even remotely."

Jiraiya just had to cringe from the blunt blow thrown at him. "Yeah, definitely not my brightest idea. Already been fearing that once I found out about her still being alive. However, that isn't why I'm here. I heard that some questions have come up in regards to how things such as chakra affect you. Despite me not being an actual sensor, I've gotten around enough to easily identify energy signatures, even more so than Tsunade and Kushina. And unless Pokemon use something completely different to chakra, and I do mean _completely_ , then I'm your best bet at figuring it out."

Even Nikorra had to admit he had a point at that. "Sigh. Do you need all of us, or just one?"

"Sayuki, Hinata." Jiraiya asked. "Did either of you notice anything different about your energies? If neither of you can identify any part, then I'll need all three of you for this."

Jiraiya didn't need to be Tsunade to know that there would be at least a form of a problem with Hinata and Sayuki's bloodlines. However, thankfully, none of them really needed the Byakugan or the Sharingan, what with said girls having telepathy and emotion sensing, they just didn't know one thing. "In order to have any sort of sensory capability, you need the ability to 'lock on' to the energy of the target. So the two of you should have enough to get at least a basic read on your energies."

"...That makes sense." Hinata said for them, before the two started focusing. A few minutes later, they stopped. "Ours are very much similar, and seem to be a combination of energies, but one distinct one is human chakra." Sayuki nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya nodded. "And are the others similar in a sense?"

"Yes, actually." Hinata said, eyebrow raised.

"Then go ahead and power-up, Hinata, I'll deal with the rest." Jiraiya told her, getting into a stance. Hinata complied, but it wasn't long before Jiraiya gasped. "How is this possible?!"

"What?" they all asked, concerned.

"If what you said is correct, Hinata," Jiraiya proclaimed. "Then your new internal energy is a combination of human, demonic, _and nature chakra!_ AND THEY'RE ALL AT PERFECT LEVELS TO NOT NEGATIVELY AFFECT ANY OF YOU!?"

Nikorra, Sayuki, and Hinata in particular were shocked beyond belief. They had three types of chakra? And they were all melded with each other properly to not hurt them? However, Nikorra gained a another few questions to wonder.

Would Pokemon actually be capable of using nature chakra from the start? And what would the demonic chakra do to their energies, exactly?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sayuki yell out "NOT ON YOUR LIFE, YOU PERVERTED FOSSIL!" before she heard Jiraiya cry out as a loud 'slam' echoed through the area. Seeing Sayuki's angry stance, she realized what Jiraiya must've said and pissed her off. But she was surprised like the rest of them when she noticed a bone like staff made out of blue energy.

"Well," she commented. "looks like you finally have a perfect weapon, eh Sayuki?"

 **Worlds connected**

While Team 7 were training and doing missions while in Konoha, another was watching over them, seeing how the three Were'mon were progressing. However, if someone were to take note of the one watching them, they would see a rather sizeable snake like creature that was black with a a lime green underside. Then there was also the fact that the creature wasn't even close to where the team was, instead watching over them through a pool of water inside a form of temple.

" **How are they, brother?** " a voice asked. The creature turned from the pool to see another creature arriving. This creature was in the shape of an adult male deer, a buck, with a black body, blue neck and head, white highlights on its front legs and white horns, with multi-colored sections on its horns.

" **About as well as can be, Xerneas,** " the snake answered. " **what with their limited knowledge about Pokemon. Let alone the world outside of what they know. It was indeed a surprise when Kurama showed up in the Kanto Region as a Vulpix.** "

" **Like anyone would've expected a freak accident to break one of your seals, Zygarde.** " This time, a rather big dark red bird came onto the scene.

" **Yvetal.** " the two intoned in greeting to the final member of their little group.

" **But that is in the past.** " Yvetal continued. " **What matters now is simple. It's only a matter of time before the two worlds well and truly collide, and we're the only ones really set for minimizing the potential damage. The biggest problem is proving that we are their Kami, Yami, and Shinigami.** "

" **You're seriously suggesting we take down the barrier?** " Xerneas asked, perplexed.

Yvetal nodded. " **Yes I am. We need to make sure this is done on our terms.** "

But just as Xerneas was about to respond, Zygarde cut in with " **Enough. Yvetal's right. It's too late to separate them now, not without risking the entirety of existence for both sides. We need to make it easier for integration, instead of allowing things to worsen. Then there is also the other Legendaries.** " Seeing his brothers' confused expressions, he elaborated. " **How do you think the rest of them will react to finding out about the Elemental Nations?** "

All three shuddered in anticipation for what could be end up being a major disaster.

 **To make it easier (partly because I haven't seen much of Pokemon – AT ALL!), I'll be leaving any adventures Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki have in the Pokemon regions up to one of you. All that's really needed is to make sure you let people know who you got it from, and give me a team for each of them that suits them the best. Best match that shows up by the end of the Chunin Exams wins. Although, Nikorra WILL be having Zorua and Kurama (who will be a Ninetales) on her team.**

 **This is in response to the suggestion of making Nikorra/Raven a series:**

 **Sorry, but at best, I'd do about one more, _possibly_ two. I don't want to focus solely on Raven as the other character, let alone 'Teen Titans,' and want to keep things diverse. However, if you want to turn one of the omakes into an actual story, just really let me know the name of the story, what omake you use, and give some notice to direct people who try to make a fuss over to right here. Main thing is I want to read the end result, and don't want to give you grief from someone who doesn't believe I gave you permission.**

Switched

"What the heck is going on?" Nikorra asked to no one in particular upon waking up. She had just fallen asleep after having a threesome with her mother and Haku, and woke up in an dark alley of some kind made of stone. "Where am I now?"

Just then, she heard a voice from one end say "We can not fight them again. I do not wish to, and in our present condition we-" She turned to see two girls coming towards her location. One had long red hair, similar to her mother's, wearing long purple leather boots, a purple mini-skirt and sleeveless midriff top, with a lighter purple belt, armband, forearm long bracelets, and a piece of a headdress right on top of her shirt. All over orange skin, which she instantly thought was sexy. While the other she recognized easily. "Raven? Is that you?"

The two stopped and noticed Nikorra, but what confused her was when the red-haired girl seemed to recognize her instead of Raven.

 _That, and her facial expression bears more resemblance to Raven than Raven at the moment._ Thought Nikorra, starting to get an idea as to what happened.

"Nikorra?" the red head asked, wondering how she was there instead of in her mindscape like the last time. "How did you get out here anyway?"

"Uh, Friend Raven," 'Raven' spoke up. "who is this?"

"I'm Nikorra, plain and simple." Nikorra told her before answering "And I have no idea how I got here, just like with how I ended up in your mindscape. But wha-" She was cut off by a tiger's growl from the other end from where Raven and her companion came from, getting the three girls' attention. She saw a green tiger moving towards them, and quickly.

"I'm on it!" Nikorra cried before charging forward, claws at the ready. She just didn't expect fire to suddenly wrapped around her, let alone her speed increasing. But she wasn't complaining when she tackled a surprised looking tiger, skidded a few feet, and knocked it out. She did question the two when she noticed the tiger turn into a young green-skinned-and-haired boy wearing a purple and black bodysuit. "Friend of yours?"

That's when she got the full story. Some puppet had switched their souls with each other, while the souls of their friends were placed in puppets, allowing the wooden creep to take control of their original bodies to attack the girls. She also learned that the other girl's name was Starfire, which she idly thought was quite cute.

"Looks like the two of you could use some help." Nikorra said with a serious face on, knowing to take the situation seriously. "Think you could let me come with?"

Raven smirked. "If you don't mind me getting a quick snack first." She got on her knees in front of Nikorra, coaxing Nikorra's cock out of it's sheath before stuffing it down her throat, shocking Starfire and getting Nikorra to smile.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Nikorra told her before grabbing the girl's head. Next thing Raven knew, she was deep-throating the Were'mon in front of her alien companion, who was still shocked at Raven's sudden actions. But it quickly turned to confusion and some lust, primarily wondering why she was doing that just then instead of after the whole issue was averted. Although it certainly didn't hurt that she was seeing Raven inside her own body doing it in the first place.

Working quickly, Nikorra pounded away at Raven's 'throat,' easily telling that their was something unique about the body that Raven's soul was currently inhabiting. She just couldn't identify it. But she had to leave her thoughts for the time being as she growled a bit in pleasure, warning Raven of her load, who decided to force Nikorra to stay all the way in while coaxing her entire hand in Nikorra's cunt and then started moving it. That did the trick in getting the furry girl to blast into Raven's mouth and onto her arm.

Detaching, then getting up, Raven cleaned her arm and hand, before grabbing hold of Starfire and kissing her, transferring some of the mixture for her to taste.

Starfire loved every last drop, and wanted in the next time. Although she would prefer to be back in her own body when it happened.

"Tasty snack." Raven said, then turned serious as they heard movement coming their way. "This way."

Next couple of hours was spent with the three fending off attacks from the other members of Raven and Starfire's team, the Teen Titans, known as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, while Raven and Starfire were trying to use each others' powers so that they weren't effectively useless. Although, in the end, they didn't quite need to do much when Nikorra proceeded to burn the puppet that caused the problem after he pissed her off.

Now Raven and Starfire were back in their original bodies, while the boys were back in their bodies, just still unconscious.

Nikorra quickly checked to make sure that she wasn't fading out again. "Considering that I've yet to return home, what do you say we get them back to your team's home," She wrapped her arms around Raven and Starfire. "and have some fun while they're out?"

The two Titan members didn't need telling twice, so it only took a few minutes to get them all back to the Titans' Tower. When the boys were out of the way, Raven lunged at Nikorra's mouth, kissing her heatedly while Starfire stripped, releasing her breasts and dampening slit to the world.

Neither of them really cared over the fact that Nikorra was releasing her Sexual Intent on them, hardening their nipples, heating their faces, and their pussies wet with their juices.

When Starfire was done, Raven stepped back to strip herself, while Starfire took her place with Nikorra. Only this time, Nikorra played with the girl's tits, tweaking and pinching them enough to make the girl a moaning mess in her hands.

"Inexperienced, much?" Nikorra asked rhetorically as she switched to carrying Starfire into the showers, Raven starting them up before pressing her tits into the back of her new-found friend and teammate.

"Even amongst her own people, she's considered a teenager." Raven explained. "She's from another planet, which just makes it even worse for her in understanding human culture."

Nikorra raised an eyebrow. "She's an alien?" At Raven's nod, her smirk turned animalistic. "What say we give her a warm welcome, then?" Without warning, she focused her intent into her cock, springing it out, and thrust into the alien babe in her arms. She was momentarily shocked when she discovered that breaking through Star's barrier, instead of hurting her, actually caused her eyes to glow and her to push Nikorra down on the floor.

The fight for dominance had begun, but it was short-lived as Nikorra had enough experience and training to overpower the now-growling alien.

"Not this time." she said, Starfire pinned underneath as she pumped away, both losing to their lust. Starfire finally relented when Raven sat down on top of her face, vigorously licking away at the half-demon's pussy juices while said half-demon roughly groped her own tits while her eyes glowed black from her power. All three of them were just about little more than writhing, moaning limbs as their pleasure and arousal skyrocketed.

Not too long later, they all cried out as their orgasms blasted out. Nikorra pulled out of Starfire and pounced on Raven, knocking her off of Starfire, and plunged her still hard cock into Raven's cunt. In the meantime, Star was subconsciously keeping her pussy elevated, keeping Nikorra's cum inside while she was out of it from her first mind-boggling fuck. And now it was Raven's turn for a pounding she would never forget, especially when Nikorra added in groping/fingering her ass and sucking on her tits.

She couldn't help but shout out loud enough to start the boys slowly waking up when their combined orgasm came, knocking her for a loop. Starfire even had a small one from association to the fun.

Now out of her lust-filled state, Nikorra decided to place Raven on top of Starfire, but in reverse. This got the two girls to start lapping mechanically at each others' slits, drinking the mix of Nikorra's cum and the other girl's juices.

Stopping the showers, she shook all the water off of herself before grabbing the clothes of the two and wrapping them up in them. "Sorry girls, but this was the best I could do."

As she came out of what was obviously Raven's room, having placed them in there for privacy, she saw that she was finally starting to fade out as the three boys came out into the hallway and noticed her. Thankfully, they were not fully aware, so Nikorra left them with a parting quip.

"Better luck next time, boys. Too bad you missed out on the fun."

 **How was it? You guys satisfied or not? Let me know what you think, and what you would like me to do for next time.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello y'all!**

 **Now comes the Chunin Exams, but just for the record, due to certain things like Tsunade already being at Konoha, Taki and the Snow mission will be replacements afterwards.**

 **As for the exams themselves, now we'll see just who is more 'sadistic,' Nikorra's and her pranks and lust, or Ibiki and his mental attacks.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

The beginning of a new life chapter

Kushina was happy one morning, cooking breakfast in nothing but a apron that barely covered anything on her. Anyone looking at her could clearly see the trail of white coming down the top of her legs.

She had just got done fucking her daughter, as a way to kind of start out the day that the Chunin Exams began. Nikorra and her team wanted to get one last training session in before then, and Hana wanted to help out this time. Kurenai and Anko were stuck elsewhere to help prepare for the exams.

 _Although I might have to call them in to get breakfast before the head on out for it._ Though Kushina, giggling at the scene through the window. _Just might end up seeing if Tsume and Kuromaru are up for some fun once they are at the exams. Looks like fun._

***** **Lemon: Nikorra, Sayuki, Hinata, Akamaru, Hana, Haimaru Brothers** *****

Said team was currently winding down their training by having Hana's dog partners, the Haimaru Brothers, to fuck the three of them at the same time. Hana herself, in the meantime, was having the new and improved Akamaru fuck her. And all of the participants were loving it.

To make it simpler, they all had no clothes on. They were also facing each other in a sort of square, allowing the other three to see their breasts swinging back and forth with each stroke of their respective dog's cock.

However, despite everything, Hana was the only one having trouble staying on her hands and knees, while Hinata and Sayuki were starting to show similar signs. Nikorra, to the jealousy of the others, had no such problem. She was even bouncing back in tandem, increasing the pleasure since it was the both of them that were doing work.

"H-h-how?" Hana stuttered out, seeing Nikorra's stamina. She was supposed to be a Jonin, for goodness sake! And yet a Genin had greater stamina than she had! Granted, she didn't have any solid experience with sex – only the one time Anko took her virginity – but still!

"How I'm handling this the best?" Nikorra asked rhetorically, knowing what Hana was trying to say. "I've just spent a lot longer than any of you doing this sort of thing. Plus I've dealt with guys that were a lot more forceful."

"Like that one time you mentioned with 50 guys?" Sayuki said before panting again.

Hearing that, the dogs fucking the three Were'mon increased their pace, attempting to try and outdo Nikorra's history. Unfortunately, it only resulted in Hinata and Sayuki gaining shaky arms alongside Hana, who was lucky Akamaru held back in respect. Otherwise, it just got the eight to cum relatively close to one another.

After waiting a bit for the dogs to calm down, Nikorra helped up the other girls to bring them inside to freshen up. "After all, we got a big day ahead of us."

 *******And now, back to our program. Also, real quick, would someone mind checking out 'Dark Side of Justice' (Harry Potter/DC More or less) and seeing if it would be considered better if I do something similar to that?*******

It took a bit, but the four were ready quickly enough to set out for the exams. In response to this, Hinata and Sayuki decided on new outfits to mark the occasion.

Hinata's new outfit still had orange bra and panties, as well as the purple yest with 'Chesire' on the back, but that was where the similarities ended. The bra was wrapped solely around her chest, while it was now a training bra in design. The panties were of similar make, but smaller than normal for it, like a thong. The vest was basically cut in half, leaving the stomach area completely exposed. Her miniskirt was replaced by something that was a bit unique: hip-hugging pants that were made of both mesh and transparent sky-blue cloth, allowing her panties and legs to still be seen underneath. She added black shinobi sandals to complete it.

Sayuki, on the other hand, went for a bit of a bigger overhaul for hers. Her set of undergarments became a tiger-stripped swimsuit with cut-outs from between her waist and the sides of her breasts, leaving a strap and a couple of metal rings holding each part together straight down the middle of her stomach and back. On top of that were a white vest with 'Aura Dog' on the back, similar to Hinata, and a somewhat low-seated skirt that showed the sides of her suit's bottom half, with a split down the back for her tail. Her sandals remained the same.

Nikorra was the same as ever: no clothes. While Kushina just stuck to a standard Jonin outfit for the day, joining Hana in meeting up with the other Jonins, taking Zorua with her to be safe.

After having breakfast, the three went off to where the exams were starting: the Ninja Academy. But as they met Sai, went inside and to the designated room, they came across a crowd in front of a guarded door. But there was just one thing that confused the team...

"Why is this on the second floor again?" Nikorra whispered to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes glowed for a moment, then she said "Kotetsu and Izumo are doing a sort of prelims for the exams, helping to weed out the weaker ones."

"Then we might want to stop Kiba." Sai pointed out to where Kiba was with his team. "He looks like he's about to make that impossible."

Sayuki focused on her training from since she gained her new form, ran forward, and gave him a chop to the head to stop him.

Akamaru sighed as he dragged the boy over to where his friends were waiting, Shino and Ino tailing right behind them. " **You will never learn, will you?** "

With that, they went up another floor to where the actual test was going to be taken, where Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura were waiting. And they were quite surprised upon seeing Sakura, even Sai.

For starters, her hair was cut to her shoulders. As for her clothing, she had pretty much completely revamped the entire thing except for the general coloring.

Her top was a red leather midriff jacket with shoulder armor and greaves on top of gloves and a mesh bodysuit. Her bottom half was black form-fitting pants that ended just below her knees, with ninja sandals and some leg armor to complete it. The armor was magenta in color.

Sai surprised them even further when he whistled and said "Wow. You look good, Sakura."

"Haku probably got it into her head that you don't necessarily have to have make up or sexy clothes to still look good." said Nikorra, remembering when she told him. "I just didn't expect the armor though. Either way, listening to Haku must agree with her, if her current breast size is any indicator."

Indeed, upon closer inspection, Sakura had actually gained a chest of her own, being no borderline A-size in comparison to nothing at all.

Sakura blushed. "Yeah, can't believe I was so obsessed with my fangirl crush that I neglected my health. After Haku got a place in the hospital, he had gotten Lady Tsunade's help to give me a crash course to fix things." She bowed. "I'm sorry about before."

Sayuki shrugged it off. "Don't worry. As long as your working on your mistakes." The blue-furred girl smirked. "And who knows, you just end up getting what you 'wanted' from me sooner or later. That is, if you get Mistress Nikorra's approval."

Sakura's blush turned crimson as her mind played out how that might go, while Nikorra place her hands on her hips while saying "She'll need Haku's recommendation first. And as for calling me 'Mistress' out in public," She smacked Sayuki's ass hard enough to sting. "we'll see just how talkative you are after I put you in a drunken stupor for a month. Should be long enough to force you to not be able to get any for quite a while."

Next thing she knew she had Sayuki glomping her and begging for that to not happen, embarrassing them in front of all that were in the room, although there were a few that thought a bit differently.

One of them being a red-haired female creature similar to Nikorra and the others. Only she had dark purple skin with with a red gem embedded into her chest, with her eyes resembling a pair of blue gems in both color and general shape. On her back were a red, blue, and green gem, embedded in the same way as the one on her chest. In place of her ears, she had a set of 'triangles,' more or less, with the end edge being shaped similar to a lightning bolt. Dark purple spikes adorned her elbows, and the word 'Love' on her forehead finished the look.

Her clothes were quite surprising to those that knew Nikorra in particular, being black thigh-length pants, a black shirt that tied behind the neck to allow the back to be open with mesh underneath, a long white sash draped over her shoulder, and a strap with a giant gourd attached to it on her back.

She saw Nikorra and walked forward. "Nikorra."

"Huh?" Nikorra noticed the new girl and smiled. "Hello, Gaara. How long it's been since we last met?"

"About four years by now." she said. "However, it's Gaia now. Ever since I became...this."

Nikorra chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about turning you into a Were'mon – which we are by the way – but I gotta say, interesting results."

Gaia grinned a bit maniacally. "You should see what else showed up, although I was surprised I was still able to use sand after I became like this."

Nikorra saw the grin and gained one of her own. "Looks like I might have a new mischief partner after all this. As for the sand, did you have a Tailed Beast inside you by any chance?"

Gaia went stoic. "Why do you ask?"

Nikorra shrugged. "Demonic energy makes for some unique skill sets for us, which is why Hinata here," She gestured to her cat-like teammate. "is able to enter my mind when normally she shouldn't be able to. At least according to what I have heard so far. But I have to ask, what exactly did you gain from yours, personality wise?"

Gaia's blond teammate groaned at that. "Every month, during the full moon, she just ends up going insane and wreaking all sorts of havoc around the village. Thankfully none of it was anything really damaging, but still. I'm Temari, Gaia's sister, and the guy in black with the bundle on his back is Kankuro, our brother."

Hinata couldn't help but ask "The guy wearing pajamas and make up?"

"IT'S WAR PAINT!" came the response from the boy, angry at someone from another village getting it wrong, not just in his own.

Hinata quickly sent a thought to Sayuki, Nikorra, and Sai, who all deadpanned with her. "Then how come you're using your sisters' make up to make said 'war paint?'"

Gaia and Temari both heard that and glared at their brother, promising that he'll regret that fact, and he clearly understood as he shivered at the combined stare.

Nikorra laughed. "So, Insanity, is it? At least you only have that for the full moon. I'm kind of stuck with Lust the entire time."

"Give me what you got on Nikorra and that purple bitch!"

 _Huh?_ Was the general thought of the two teams when they heard that. They discovered Kiba talking to a white-haired boy, with the others nearby. When Hinata used telepathy to check quickly, she discovered a few things that made her stare pointedly at both Gaia and her team and the boy who she learned was named Kabuto.

 _We've got trouble._ Was all she could send to her teammates before smoke appeared at the front of the room, signaling the arrival of a number of higher ranked ninjas ready to start the exam.

"All right, maggots, listen up!" barked out one man with a bandanna on his head. "The exam is about to start, so come up and find your seats!"

It ended up with Nikorra seated between Sakura and Gaia towards the front, with their teams somewhat scattered a bit ways behind them. But she wasn't worried, knowing that Hinata could connect them if needed. She _was_ worried, however, over the fact that she's not exactly going to be able to write anything, because it looked like it was to be a written exam up first.

As if reading her mind, she wasn't given a paper and pencil. Instead, she was given a paper and a recording device, and a silencing barrier to be activated later.

"We know about you're little issue, so you've been allotted a few things in order to actually participate in this exam." was what she was told.

Understanding, she nodded, even though she didn't quite like needing special assistance all that much. She just didn't think everyone would entirely understand.

 _At least the ones that matter will be with you, Mistress._ Hinata projected to her, reassuring her of her friends.

The man with the bandanna then introduced himself as Ibiki Morino, sparking a couple of memories in Nikorra, and proceeded to say a few rules that were pretty easy to understand.

Cheat without getting caught.

However, she and her team also noticed just how he said the rules, which basically stated that outside of 'cheat without getting caught,' they had free reign in how they went with the test.

 _Hehehe...This is going to be fun._ Thought the four, grinning as Nikorra prepared for a little battle of wits against Anko's boss.

Quickly dealing with the test, Nikorra and Co. were ready for the 'battle' to begin.

"So, Ibiki," started Nikorra, "any good minds to fuck recently?"

The man turned to her, registering what she said. He easily recognized her, as both Anko's student and the daughter of Kushina and Minato. He shrugged. "Not really. Been more low level criminals than anything else."

"And you thought it would be more pleasurable in attempting to act similar to a pedophile?"

That threw everyone for a loop, including her teammates. Ibiki's glare at her saying that could've vaporized if it had any actual power to it.

Not to mention that even Kushina narrowed her eyes a bit when she heard Nikorra say through the cameras that allowed the Jonin to observe.

"Or are you just upset that you can't get any beyond your job's victims?" continued Nikorra, eliciting a few snickers. "Or are you so shriveled and cut up that you're basically a eunuch, and thus jealous of everyone else for still having something down there to use?"

By now, the only thing keeping people from open laughter was the fact that Ibiki was exuding major Killing Intent, which was contested by Nikorra's own Sexual Intent. A good many people, including the exam proctors, had to leave the room in order to escape the feelings the two were giving off. Although that resulted in a lot of examinees being disqualified from continuing.

It took a couple of hours to find and extract all the disqualified examinees from their respective 'hiding spots,' so to speak.

In the meantime, Ibiki was by now, plain out pissed off at what Nikorra was saying. It got even worse when she said "And it looks like we'll have to cut are little fight short, seeing as this exam is already kind of useless."

She was right, seeing as easily half of the original line up was gone. Ibiki groaned upon seeing that, realizing that he was just played for a fool without much effort.

 _I need to learn how she was able to-_ he noticed Hinata twitch a bit in a smug way. _It was probably her. She did have telepathy in her profile._

 _Maybe, maybe not._ Popped up in his head. _But there is a few things that you should know. We'll deal with things from the inside._

Hinata then transferred the information she discovered, getting a grim look from Ibiki in acknowledgment. Just then, the front window broke as Anko swung in and took a look around.

All she had to do was look at Ibiki and ask "Nikorra?" in order to figure out how her signal had already went off. She laughed. "I've been one of her teachers for a while now, and I still can't believe that she managed to do this. If the second exam gains a similar result, I doubt we'll actually need to use preliminaries for before the final part." She directed her attention to the exam takers still in the room. "Everyone still here for the exams, I better see you over at Training Ground 44, otherwise known as the 'Forest of Death,' in 10 minutes!"

She only saw her team get up immediately, which earned them a "Now!" and some Killing Intent to get the rest moving.

 **Primarily because of the Ichibi being the main insane one of the Nine, and Sableye having the 'Prankster' hidden ability, I decided on having Gaia as Sableye instead of anything like a Flygon or Sandslash. She still has her sand abilities, though, thanks to the demonic influence.**

 **I'll be leaving the Chunin Exams to separate chapters, for both simplicity and for anyone actually going for my little 'challenge' below.**

 **To make it easier (partly because I haven't seen much of Pokemon – AT ALL!), I'll be leaving any adventures Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki have in the Pokemon regions up to one of you. All that's really needed is to make sure you let people know who you got it from, and give me a team for each of them that suits them the best. Best match that shows up by the end of the Chunin Exams wins. Although, Nikorra WILL be having Zorua and Kurama (who will be a Ninetales) on her team.**

 **So as to give Raven and Teen Titans a rest, this omake will be from Harry Potter Year Three. That's all I'll be saying at the moment.**

Let's see how much of a _beast_ you really are.

"Yo, Raven! Starfire!" Nikorra called out as she wondered the forest she woke up in. "You girls here?"

However, she was having doubts that she would actually find either one, unless they found her. She was in some kind of forest, but it gave her a bit of a bad feeling. Like the forest itself was dangerous, not just the inhabitants or the trees.

 _It's like the very air is satu-making that positively reeking of danger. I need to get out of here._ She thought before making to run. But before she could, she heard a female voice cry out "Harry!"

Facing where the voice came from, she idly thought _How the hell did I not notice that hill, let alone that tree?_ Then she noticed the people up by the tree, one convulsing in pain, which switched her thoughts to _This can't be good._

Hurrying over, she jumped, surprising the group by using her foot to force the convulsing man's head to the ground and knock him out.

"That should help...out?" she started before noticing that man changing, transforming into a wolf-like creature that Nikorra did not ever see before. "The heck?"

Quickly backing up some, she saw the beast-man slowly get up, slightly shaking itself as though to wake up fully. Sniffing, it turned towards Nikorra, somewhat confused by her and her presence. However, one thing was certain: Nikorra's standard method of dealing with cases like this wasn't going to work.

 _To be honest, I'm kind of itching for a fight for a bit of a while actually._ Nikorra said to herself. Taking a stance, she said to the bystanding group "You guys might want to get out of here. This could get rough." then to the beast-man "Let's see how much of a beast you really are."

With that, the challenged was set, and met when the beast-man charged forward, ready to lunge and tear her apart. It didn't expect a blast of flames coming from her mouth once it got close enough. Its face now full of flames, it didn't notice Nikorra charging up an uppercut that knocked it at least 10 feet into the air.

"Bad doggie!" Nikorra taunted. "Stay down." Of course, being more animal than man in mentality, it just got angry at being hurt.

But no matter what it tried, Nikorra just kept on knocking it back down. It was honestly starting to get boring for the girl.

"You know what, fuck this." she said, charging her claws up for what had recently learned from Zorua was actually called "Aerial Ace!"

Now with the beast-man actually down, she relaxed, only to discover the people from before still there. "Sigh. I thought I told you all to get out of here."

"You...you...you just defeated a werewolf!?" cried the girl of the group.

Nikorra raised an eyebrow. "That was a werewolf. Strangest one I've ever heard of."

"How could you not know about your own kind?" came from the red-headed boy, only to be smacked by the girl.

"For the record, I'm not a werewolf. You don't need to know what I actually am though." said Nikorra, a bit annoyed at the ginger. "Just that I have absolutely no idea how I got here except that I fell asleep not too long ago." She then looked around. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"

Her answer had to wait a bit longer when a man that _Had way too much grease to be healthy for him._ tried to interfere. She had to knock him out as well, although she left him to the others to deal with while she dragged the werewolf. Or tried to, until they directed her over to the tree that turned out to be a willow, putting him in the shack at the other side of the tunnel underneath. _No idea why there in particular, but oh well. Not my problem._

Unfortunately, another problem came up upon arrival at _What the? They live in a castle of all things?And what is with that old man? Is he blind or something?_

Said old man was wearing white and purple robes, with a really long beard and moon-shaped glasses. And to make it worse, in her opinion, there was a twinkle in his eyes that unnerved her.

"Hello, you three." he said, indicating the three kids beside Nikorra. "Might I ask for a story as to what happened? Sounds like quite an interesting tale."

They all pitched in, telling him about what happened to the best of all their knowledge. And he seemed to take it all in stride. However, he did unnerve Nikorra a bit when she felt a similar presence in her mind the reminded her of when Hinata would contact her, but most certainly wasn't her.

 _And it showed up when we made eye contact._ She realized, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Now, to start off, I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school." the old man said, introducing himself. "As for Sirius, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not real sure just how much can be done without Peter for evidence. But, if Miss Nikorra wouldn't mind, I would like her help in a little something to at least temporarily take your mind off of this to help."

It took a moment for Nikorra to figure out just what Dumbledore was talking about, which brought a smirk onto her face. "First off, old man, next time you better stay out of my mind. Secondly, I'll need a volunteer. Either Harry or Hermione, no one else."

Harry nervously agreed to it, not sure what would happen. At least until he felt a pair of lips on his and a set of claws in his pants. Said claws was teasing him, playing with his cock and balls, and combined with the kissing, driving him virtually insane with pleasure.

Dumbledore was mostly amused, while Hermione was dumbfounded by the audacity. Ron and Sirius were just stuck dumb, drooling and bleeding from their noses a bit.

A trail of saliva came with her as Nikorra broke the kiss.

"There's plenty more where that came from, big boy. And if you gain enough experience, you'll be making one _very_ happy wife." she 'whispered' to him as she licked his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "But if you want me to, I'll stop."

Harry was entranced. He could barely think, let alone speak. Before Hermione could intervene, Nikorra continued by opening Harry's clothes enough to show his chest and his member which impressed Dumbledore.

 _Whatever girl marries him will be one happy woman._ He figured, although he wasn't the first.

"Your bod could use a bit of work," Nikorra said, gently raking her claws over him. "but the lean athlete build suits you quite nicely."

By now Nikorra was laying on the Sexual Intent thick enough to start affecting even Hermione and Dumbledore.

The old man decided on walking out of the room, going ahead to work on ensuring Sirius is freed, leaving two chairs behind. _Although I should check with Gringotts. Just in case one woman won't be enough. But all in all, I believe the saying is 'Payback's a bitch,' Sirius._

Hermione, in the meantime, was having an internal debate on joining or not. _She shouldn't be doing this! And with my friend at that!/I wonder if Ginny's willing to share?_

"First things first," said Nikorra, looking at Sirius and Ron who were barely even conscious. "I think we've had enough fun with the lightweights."

She blasted concentrated Intent at the two males, strong enough to knock them out. She motioned for Harry and Hermione to sit down in the chairs, saying "How about you give us a little show as we give you the big one? Harry's going to need some assistance getting back to his bed tonight."

Hermione absentmindedly assented, her body giving in as she opened her own clothes to get at the dripping slit and hard nipples underneath. Her attempt to maintain her anger failing miserably.

To Harry, she said "Unless you want to try your luck, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." and then sat down on his cock, sliding it into her folds, her back to Harry's front and her legs over his. Harry groaned at the new feelings overwhelming him, he barely registered Hermione masturbating right in front of them. His mind then went blank as Nikorra started moving, using the chair as leverage to help maximize what the two were feeling.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before Harry's hands came up to at least try and play with Nikorra's nipples, which earned a "Not quite so hard, but otherwise your pretty good for a first-timer." until he readjusted, turning it into a moan. That brought the moaning participants up to three, including Hermione who almost completely let herself go in giving what her body wanted.

It would've be complete if she was the one fucking Harry instead, but that would have to wait. In the meantime, she had to suffice with groping and twisting her own nipples and attempting to rub her pussy raw. Hermione was certainly thankful that she already had some experience in doing that, so she was better off than Harry.

Even still, the two human teens were virgins, so it wasn't long before they were ready to cum. However, it was still long enough to impress Nikorra, who stopped the two before they could let loose.

"The two of you have surprised me." She explained, smiling kindly. "I decided on something a bit different. I'll deal with these two, while the two of you should fix your clothes and get back to your dorm. Thought you might like your first orgasm from sex to be with each other. Although, I must let you know Hermione, you might need some assistance with him later on. He's probably going to be a bit much for you alone to handle, dear."

Harry and Hermione merely stuck to following her instructions, still affected by her Intent enough to not protest in any way. When the two were gone, Nikorra relented on the Intent keeping Sirius and Ron down. When they were aware enough, she said "Youth and enthusiasm always have a tendency to lose against age and experience. You two got stuck dealing with both." before laughing and walking off after Harry and Hermione.

"I wonder if they actually managed to wait until the dorm to fuck, or they couldn't wait and found somewhere private to have some fun. Still fun either way, and helped make a couple to boot."

She never did quite find which broom closet they hid in for the rest of the night, but they did agree that she was right in Hermione needing more girls than just herself to handle Harry.

 **How was it? You guys satisfied or not? Let me know what you think, and what you would like me to do for next time.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**...Seriously, people?**

 **I tried asking for your opinions about Fairies, Z-moves, and Megas (to at least fill in parts of the story that have holes in them), and I got complete bupkis in response. Did no one really want _any_ of that? Now, granted, I wasn't planning on it originally, but at the time I _did not know Xerneas' typing!_ So, here's how it's going to go down:**

 **Fairies: Floette, and it's corresponding forms, are in as primary 'Kami's messengers.' All Pokemon that show up from Kanto to Unova, and gain the Fairy typing, still get it. All other Fairies are gone.**

 **Z-Moves and Mega Evolution: Separate pending on whether they have a Mega form or not (Nikorra, Hinata – Z-Moves; Sayuki – Mega).**

 **Sorry if you don't like it, but this is how it's going to be. Otherwise, I'm taking the entire story down, because one key thing is Xemnas, Yvetal, and Zygarde. And I'm not about to mess with them.**

Are you certain it's the Forest of Death?

"Welcome, kiddies, to your new temporary home. The Forest of Death." Anko called out a bit giddly.

She and the Chunin hopefuls had just arrived at a jungle of a training ground. However, something seemed kind of off from normal. Because of its location, a good many passed it by sooner or later, including Nikorra and her teammates/lovers. But now, it was feeling a bit more in tune with them, Akamaru, and Zorua, which confused them greatly. Were there Pokemon in there?

But they couldn't quite concern themselves with that, seeing as Anko was about to start the second exam.

"Now here's how things are going to go down. Each team will be getting a scroll marked Heaven or Earth, and you must get the other as well to proceed. However, you won't be knowing who has which one, so be mindful. Oh, and to be more fun, you brats are stuck in there for five days-"

"FIVE DAYS IN THERE! WHAT ABOUT FOOD?!"

It was pretty obvious who exactly said that, so Anko just answered "Not my problem. However, if you're so concerned, then you're better not sign one of the waiver forms. No signed form, no entry."

Hinata then decided to pipe up. "Though you could just decide that you like being in the stomach of a giant bug, considering everything that's been said to be in there."

Her friends were a bit confused about that, before noticing some of the expressions from the other teams. Her rather nonchalant statement made a good number of them either tense with nerves or arrogant with disbelief. Which would make it easier for them to be messed with, and thus, easier to manipulate.

 _Not to mention, more fun for us, outside of trying to figure out why it feels like Pokemon are in the forest._ She told them via telepathy.

She was correct on that, seeing as most of them would probably try and stay away from the potentially psychotic cat girl. Even if she and the other two looked like something from Icha Icha. Sai wasn't much of a concern in their eyes. He, at least, seemed normal enough.

Too bad they didn't quite register the fact that he was obviously a part of the same team in their heads.

 _Not our problem._ Team Seven thought together, focusing on signing their forms and getting their scroll. Didn't mean they didn't mess with the others a bit while doing so, using either their feet (Nikorra), telepathy (Hinata), or their tail (Sayuki) to sign while 'stretching out.' Teams 8 and 10, as well as Anko, just rolled their eyes/groaned at seeing that, especially when a couple of the other teams had some trouble focusing for a bit afterwards.

 _They just can't help themselves, can they?_ Anko thought idly, getting herself back to the exam. "Now then, seeing as all those that are willing to sign have, there's just a few more words to say before we send you in there. Each team will be assigned a separate gate, so you'll have to first find another team before you even try and get a pair. But above all else, try not to die. It's rather tough to collect everything from the dead, let alone something to signify that you are actually dead."

Her last comment got a number of sweat-drops at how casual she said it.

However, even she didn't see the slight tensing of Team 7's faces from a few mental words from Hinata, filling her team in on the revelations she discovered during the first exam.

 _So we're in agreement, the sooner we complete this, the better. I'd prefer not trying to figure out which one of the others is Orochimaru. Who knows what's in his mind._ Finished Hinata, earning a round of nods just before the bell rang and the gates opened.

 _Yeah, we'd prefer you as you are._ That thought was the general consensus as the four made there way into the forest.

Surprisingly enough, or unsurprisingly depending on perspective, it took a while to find a close enough team to try their luck with. And even then, they mainly found one via a scream, and said team was pretty well dead by some rather strange poisoning except for a red-haired girl that was facing a rather strange looking bear. Brown, walking on two legs, a bunny-like tail, and a more beige circle on its chest. And it looked liked it wasn't happy over something.

"Hey!" Nikorra called out, deciding to take the simple approach.

The creature turned towards her, and visibly calmed down some upon seeing her and her team. " **The Were'mon. Maybe you can help. I was just taking a nap when these numbskulls decided to wake me up, only to walk right into the local variety of poison ivy that Gengar had gotten a hold of.** "

Nikorra raised a slight eyebrow. "You're a Pokemon?"

" **An Ursaring, to be precise.** " the now identified Pokemon acknowledged, " **I had no worries since I'm a Normal type, and Gengar had given it a Ghost type boost. Normal and Ghost types are immune to each other.** "

That was slight news to them, but then again it did make sense. Normally, regular living beings normally don't have to worry too much about being affected by spirits, and vice versa. Most times they meet, it tends to result in the living to need some help to get rid of the spirits.

Turning to the redhead and Sai, the three Were'mon explained what exactly was going on, including what the Ursaring actually was.

"That would explain what happened to my teammates." the girl said after a few moments.

" **Yeah, Ghost types have a tendency to be rather annoying to put it mildy.** " Ursaring quipped, obviously not quite pleased at what they were talking about. " **And I'm not talking about anything such as pranks.** "

"Maybe." Nikorra acknowledged, "But we have a exam to finish. Seeing as your team is pretty well gone, where's your scroll?"

"It's on her, actually." Hinata said, slightly shocking the girl. "They had went for the 'weakest holds the item' route."

Sai made quick work of locating the scroll, which turned out to be the one they needed. However, right afterwards, Sayuki and Hinata suddenly gasped before grabbing the entire group and jumping, subconsciously boosting their jumps with their unique energy. Just in time, as a huge gust of wind came out and passed underneath them.

"What a pity." a voice called out, "It seems I didn't get any of the rats."

The redhead gasped, while Team 7 prepared for battle, all knowing enough to realize who they're currently up against.

"Orochimaru." Hinata spoke for all, getting said man to come out into their view. Except he had the body of a woman for some reason.

"So, you know who I am." He said, "That will make things simpler. And seeing as Karin seems to be useless to me anymore, I'll just get down to business. I'm here for the Uchiha."

The Ursaring started barking in laughter upon hearing that, confusing the others. When it calmed down enough, it elaborated. " **Considering what Lords Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde told us about you lot, the Uchiha is the Lucario, right? Well, Lucario is a Fighting-Steel type, and thus immune to Poison types like you!** "

***** **For the record, Orochimaru will be classified as pure Poison type. Even if his curse mark can be classified as Ghost type, ultimately it's not. It's more Poison (him)-Normal (nature chakra), with a bare hint of Ghost.** *****

That got the three Were'mon, and with Hinata's help the two humans in the group, laughing as well. Seeing that they had lowered their guards down, Orochimaru decided to make things quick and go ahead with what he had planned. He rushed forward a bit, extended his neck, and proceeded to bite down on Sayuki's neck.

And broke his canines.

Backing off, and clearly in pain, he didn't quite recuperate fast enough for the Ursaring to cry " **Bulldoze!** " and knock him even further back with tremors, while the others jumped into position. The newly named Karin and Sai moved back to be out of primary range, while Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki jumped forward to attack. " **Nikorra! Uchiha! Keep him away from your teammate, she's super effective against Poison types!** "

Nodding at that info, Hinata held back a bit, focusing on hitting the Sannin with occasional psychic blasts while Nikorra and Sayuki would go with their own respective attacks. In the meantime, Karin would keep a look out while Sai would supply them with extra help with "Super Beast Scroll!"

However, he was still a Sannin, so it wasn't long before he started showing the difference in power between them. That included figuring out that Hinata's attack were doing the most damage whenever they landed, although he had no idea just how that was possible. But he wasn't too concerned with that yet. He had a task to do, _but I'm going to have to talk to Kabuto about outdated information. Need to retreat for now._

 _If he's still around, that is._ Hinata sent him before Nikorra shouted "Ursaring, now!" and said Pokemon let loose a roar powerful enough to instill at least a decent amount of fear within him, but also some interest as well. A roar based jutsu with a similar effect to Killing Intent? It bode research, which was enough for him to slip away from the group without much of a hassle. * **(Sorry it wasn't much, but they way I've been going, it's kind of how it would've gone)**

With the Sannin gone, they had a chance to calm down from the fight. However, before Team 7 could get some answers from the Ursaring, it said " **Lords Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde actually requested to have the privilege of explaining things to you, so expect them to show up before long.** " and left them to go on their way.

It took a bit, mainly with Sai's beasts, but the group of five rookies had managed to arrive at the training ground tower within the first day.

"So, now what?" Karin asked, "We're in the tower, you guys managed to get a pair, so...do we go ahead and look at them, or what?"

"Good enough for me." Sayuki said, pulling out the two scrolls. After opening them, her eyes quickly widened before she threw the scrolls down. Next thing any of them knew, Iruka appeared standing on top of the two items.

The man was rather surprised. "That was rather fast." After noticing Karin and the slight sweat/grim looks, he asked, "Mind telling me what happened in there?"

"If you don't mind, I'll explain." Karin piped up, wanting to contribute a bit more for her recent rescuers, "To start, I'd prefer questions for afterwards. My name is Karin Uzumaki-" Iruka drew a breath at that, but didn't say anything, "-and this is what happened."

She then went into what happened, with the others adding in as needed. Needless to say, Iruka was sure that the Hokage was going to need to be alerted to the situation. _Although Karin being an Uzumaki and the fact that Pokemon are in the Forest of Death are certainly surprising._

"I'll inform the Hokage, in the meantime, you all have a lot of extra time to prepare for the final part. Just find one of the available rooms that'll work for you." Iruka told them before heading out.

Of course, once he was gone, Karin cried out "Finally!" and attempted to jump Nikorra, only to be caught up in Hinata's telekinetic hold. She was stuck floating along as Team 7 brought her into a room that a pair of bunk-beds in it. Setting her down in one of the lower beds, Nikorra began the little talk that they needed.

"Before we get down to any sort of fun, there's a few things that we need to go over. First off, as should be relatively obvious by now, Hinata can read your mind. She'll keep you in place if you try anything. Secondly, we know about your sensory and healing abilities, so we know about why you acted like you just did. However, that doesn't excuse you from the fact that you tried to jump me. None of us quite like it when someone tries to do something like that. We're free spirits, so we won't accept just anyone to come onto us."

Karin simply nodded, understanding what the black-furred girl was talking about.

"Finally, when it comes to explaining to my mother about you being an Uzumaki, you're on your own." she finished, then turned to her teammates. "To help sink the little lesson in, Hinata, Sayuki, would you mind getting her ready between the two of you? I'll handle Sai this time."

***** **Lemon time: Nikorra, Sayuki, Hinata, Sai, and Karin. And for Karin's outfit, just look up her younger self, not Shippuden.** *****

Having an idea as to what Nikorra was planning for Karin's first time, the primarily pink and blue furred girls answered "Yes, Mistress." before leaning over the red head. They helped take off her light jacket, tossing it over to the side while planting kisses and light nibbles on her neck. Nikorra, in the meantime, opened Sai's pants enough to pull out his cock and start working it up to full mast. Once there, she switched from her hand to her mouth, sucking it with vigor.

Karin's senses were on overdrive with what was going on. She barely even registered in her head when the rest of her clothes, starting with her sandals, then her stockings, followed somewhat slowly by her skirt (getting her black panties exposed to a good rubbing), her mesh shirt (Hinata and Sayuki alternated between a single A cup breast and their side of her neck), and finally her panties. And once she was fully naked, Sayuki left Hinata to the girls tits while she lightly pushed Karin's legs open enough for her to start licking away, her fingers playing around with the little nub at the top of her slit. Although she did occasionally lightly bit and pull on the patch of red hair that was down there as well, forcing Karin to arc her body at the sensation.

Hinata, upon noticing that, pull off her vest and bra and presented her own breasts to Karin. "How about you start returning the favor?"

"Actually, if you mind holding on for a moment you two," Nikorra interrupted, getting the three girls attention, "Sai's ready, so if you could scoot over some first."

Nodding, Sayuki stood up and stripped of her skirt, vest, and swimsuit, while Hinata positioned Karin better before losing the rest of her clothes.

Nikorra then stood up, lead Sai over by his cock, semi-pale legs bare to the world, and said "She's all yours."

 _At least he se-AH!_ Was all Karin could manage to think before Sai flicked her left nipple with some chakra, shocking her system into greater arousal. When she calmed down from it, Sai then went and flicked the other one, sending her back into heat.

"Not exactly what you expected, huh?" Sai asked with a husky tone, having enough experience with his teammates to utilize his voice for a moment like this. He was certainly grateful to his father in getting him on Team 7. While he might still have a few social issues, such as certain emotional cues, but he definitely liked his new life as part of regular ninja society. "But we're just getting started, my dear, sweet girl. We're just. Getting. Started."

As he finished speaking, he punctuated his sentences with a kiss to Karin's lips and both sides of her neck. Trailing kisses and caresses down her chest, he made his way to her inner thighs, leaving her breasts open to Sayuki and Hinata once again. Only this time, they channel a minute amount of their own energy to enhance the feeling. While that was going on, Nikorra focused on her own lower regions, one hand pumping a claw and one hand pumping her member up to full mast.

It wasn't long before she was rock hard, and it coincided with when Sai pulled back his mouth and pushed forward with his cock, sliding nicely into Karin's slit which already made a pretty decent puddle underneath her. Thanks to Hinata's earlier details, they weren't surprised in the slightest when Karin's barrier didn't show up, thanks to a training incident some time before. It just meant they could get to the fun part a lot faster.

***** **And now, for a brief intermission. This will be back shortly.** *****

Just then, a knock from the door interrupted the air in the room, annoying them all. Nikorra, being the least involved, opened it to find Temari and Gaia. Although the annoyance was quickly dissipated when she noticed Gaia's expression.

 _Must've been emitting more than I thought._ She mused before saying "If you're right here like I think you are, then get in already. Red head's Sai's for the time being."

The two foreign girls nodded, before Gaia said "I'd like to start with you, though."

***** **Okay, we're back, but we have Temari and Gaia coming in to the scene as well. So, to help, the main participants will be split between primary pairs.** *****

 **(Gaia, Nikorra, and Sayuki)**

Nikorra smirk was sultry at that. "Just so long as you are willing to start out on my cock."

Gaia didn't care either way, she just wanted to get the musk she felt once she arrived out of her system. That, and she wanted to learn more about sex than simply what Nikorra showed in their first meeting and what she discovered with Temari later on. Her past didn't exactly allow much beyond that.

She definitely liked Nikorra's reaction when she let her clothes drop with simple focus, thankful that she quickly learned that she was some type of part ghost now.

"Neat trick." Nikorra smirked, cupping Gaia's cock and pussy and feeling them not far from her own state. "But let's see how well you can handle what really matters."

She quickly pinned the Sand nin to the wall, her cock making it's way into the girl with precision. However, she was momentarily stopped once again when Sayuki came up and ask "You mind if I join? Being fucked while someone is fucking them sounds like fun."

That was an idea that both futanari could get behind, positioning so that Sayuki had enough room to sit herself down on Gaia's cock and wrap her legs around Nikorra, somehow managing to get a good groan from all of them. As Nikorra started moving, getting a good rhythm going between the three of them, Sayuki suddenly gasped when she felt the tip of her tail become a popsicle in Gaia's mouth, sucking on it with surprising vigor. _That's interesting. I'll have to try that later myself._

About a half an hour later, Nikorra finally decided to take things up a notch or two, using her unique illusion abilities to give herself another cock, this one going up Gaia's ass, before forcing the trio down on the ground. Still attached to one another, Nikorra was on her back as she fucked Gaia while Gaia fucked Sayuki and sucked her tail, at least until Nikorra pulled the two towards her, pushing Gaia's perky high-B breasts into Sayuki while Sayuki's became open for Nikorra to milk herself.

Gaia couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling, once again confirming that her decision to join them was a good idea. Although she probably would try and stick to either toys or other futanari when it came to stuffing her slit. _Although the partner of dog boy looked pretty tasty._

Sayuki, meanwhile, was in plain out heaven from the sheer amount of pleasure points she had that were being stimulated. She was still surprised when she found her tail to be sensitive as well, but she could barely think straight for the time being, so she just stuck to her happy 'suffering.'

It was well into the night when they finally stopped to rest up, and even then it wasn't entirely with the same partners.*

 **(Hinata and Temari)**

Seeing Nikorra and Sayuki go after Gaia, Hinata noticed Temari being a bit hesitant and decided to take her for the day. Sauntering up to her, Hinata asked "You just going to stand there, or are you just too submissive to do anything without someone else using you?" knowing that Temari wasn't the type of person who would take that challenge sitting down. _I may be more submissive to Mistress and Sayuki, but that doesn't I can't be even remotely dominant myself. It just shows up differently._

She was correct in her knowledge when Temari glared a bit before planting a kiss on the cat-girl. "I'll show you used."

Hinata smiled lustfully before Temari forced her back, planting kisses and bites on her neck while squeezing her breasts, eliciting a mewl of pleasure from the treatment. While Temari was focused on that, Hinata subtly used her powers to open the Sand girl's clothes, allowing her to use said items to grope and rub Temari's own breasts and slit.

Temari quickly lost the first round when she couldn't quite handle her own clothes fucking her, backing off some to try and get it all off her. However, Hinata about to have that quite yet, so while she let the bottom half come off, she kept the top half going at it while she laid Temari on her side, hiking her skirt up to access Temari's lower lips while placing her own at her current lover's mouth.

With Hinata now eating her out, and her dress playing with her tits, Temari's restraint was truly broken when she saw and smelled Hinata's pussy in her face. That, and she never really had a proper chance to eat out another girl with Gaia, usually having to stick with her sister's cock. Her status as a Kage's daughter didn't exactly garner much in the way of friends. Period. So this was something she wanted for quite a while. _I just hope Gaia would be willing to do this next time._

Despite the lack of exact experience, it took at least 5-10 minutes before the pair came, lapping up the other's juices. It was then that Hinata finally rendered Temari completely naked, before squishing their breasts together as they started kissing while their cum was still in their mouths. Hands started roaming over each other as Hinata stuck her twin-pronged tail in their slits, moving it up and down as a double-sided dildo between the two of them.

This time, though, Temari pressed the advantage and rolled them over so that she was on top of Hinata, which had the surprise of both rubbing their clits and forcing Hinata's tail deeper. Moaning together, the girls waited for a bit before they started moving again, only this time, they simply stuck to grinding against each other, trying to make the other cum again first.

Unfortunately, for Temari, Hinata still had an edge, sending a blast of mental energy into Temari's system, getting her to cum first and hard. However, she then discovered that her own tail was rather sensitive to what she did, and unleashed her own powerful orgasm right after.

 **(Sai and Karin)**

"Hu? Wh?" Karin mumbled while still in a daze, wondering what stopped the feelings she was getting. Her inexperience and senses were making it rather hard for her to calm down her high, which made it easier when Sai pulled her attention back to him and his tool for pleasure.

"Shhh, focus on me." He told her, and to make sure of that, he decided to do something a bit differently from what's going on around the two and slipped from Karin's pussy, cock glistening with her juices and Nikorra's saliva, and started sliding into her ass. He also quickly took care of his shirt, rendering him naked as well.

Karin cried out from the unexpected intrusion into her back door, but didn't even remotely try to fight it. She was quickly learning that she liked it better up the ass in comparison to her pussy, so she was the one to start moving between the two of them, trying to get more in. However, Sai restrained her, knowing from experience that something like that straight up would only cause more problems than either would like. "Easy, there. Forcing it would only make things worse. Just relax."

Karin barely heard what he said through her daze, but it at least seemed like she understood, seeing as she calmed down and stopped her movement. Sai went back to work, getting her adjusted to his full length and girth plugging her up. Once he was sure, then he started thrusting, getting moans from the redhead at how full she was feeling.

It wasn't long before the two came, spraying primarily him with their messes. However, in a momentary stroke of seeming insanity, Sai gained an idea. Karin ended up learning what idea that was their cum combined and made a pair of hands that played and twisted with her nipples, while his real hands were cupping her ass cheeks. The idea itself, once registered to Karin, quickly got her nipples hard and her pussy dripping once again, spurned on by the feelings Sai was pounding into her. Wanting more, she swung forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Sai, forcing him to stand up and plunge more into her with each thrust, while her moans grew louder and far more steady from it.

The last thing they thought, however, was a bit different in comparison to what they and their companions were doing that day.

 _Maybe he/she can become something more than simple fuck buddy._

* **That'll show up for the beginning of the next chapter, and it goes for all of them.**

 **Sorry, but this time I'll not be doing an omake. Main reason is that even I need a bit of a break once in a while, so we'll have the occasional break to help make sure that no one doesn't feel like it might be too much. Plus, some people might prefer, to anticipate what comes up the next time.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, again.**

 **Now we'll be heading into the Prelims of the Chunin Exams, which will bring a proper end to Kiba at least.**

Revelations of Ages

*** **Lemon: continued from last chapter.** ***

 **Hinata, Gaia, Karin**

Karin groaned as she woke up, feeling a cock stuffed inside her. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Gaia who was stuffed inside her, while Hinata was somehow resting on her own back without Karin noticing until then. The moan that escaped her lips as she moved ended up waking her two current partners.

Hinata mewed cutely as she stretched, still on top of Karin. "Good morning, you two."

Karin blushed as the night before, combined with their current situation, came to the forefront of her mind. It didn't help that Hinata was also straddling her back buck naked. "G-good moorning."

Hinata smile bore some lust within it upon hearing that. "Sounds to me like you woke up to a pleasant feeling. Gaia, what say we up the fun?"

Gaia, awake through the exchange, grinned as she started moving herself, pulling Karin in for a kiss while grinding their breasts together. Hinata went for planting kisses on Karin's neck while pressing her chest into the girl's back, and having her hands go in between Karin and Gaia to the spot where they connected and start rubbing there, while her tail started prodding Karin's ass and the underside of her pussy.

It wasn't long, however, before Hinata had a bit of a crazy idea strike her mind. She had no idea if it would actually work, but that didn't mean she couldn't try it out. Leaning back far enough, she focused her mental energy around her clit. However, unlike before, she was attempting to make a construct around it.

It took a little time, but it worked well enough for Hinata's desire, constructing a cock of her own to use. Granted, she would have to focus primarily on it for the moment, especially when she started gently pushing into Karin as well. Only she ended up pushing into Karin pussy as well, which somewhat made a connection between her and Gaia.

"The hell?" Gaia exclaimed when the that happened, looking at a sheepish Hinata.

"Hehehe, sorry." she responded, "I was trying something, but it didn't quite work out as I'd except. No idea how I miss-aimed, though."

"Who cares!" cried Karin, certainly not complaining, "Just start fucking me, you two!"

The two didn't need to be told twice. And Karin was right in not complaining when the two thrusted in tandem, the energy cock on Hinata occasionally sending out pulses that affected all three of them.

The sounds they were making ended up waking up the others, but they were more concerned with with finishing themselves off, which was a definitely unique feeling when it happened. The construct broke, pulsing through them to a pounding orgasm.

Afterwards, Hinata decided on something much simpler, which was just telekinetically picking up Karin, sliding her off of Gaia, and then temporarily wrapping her tail around Gaia's tool to help get it back to full mast.

"Hmm. Snacktime." she said before pulling Karin close and proceeded to eat her out while she switching out her tail with her pussy, wanting a turn with Gaia's cock inside her. To help, Karin wrapped her legs around Hinata's head, placing her hands on said part as well. This also forced Hinata's tongue further in her, getting loud moans from Karin. _Lightweight, but we'll fix that in time._

Gaia, in the meantime, stuck to fucking the catgirl on top of her while playing with her tits to boost her personal pleasure. She then noticed Karin's exposed ass, and had an idea of her own. Stopping her thrusts, she worked her way up to a sitting position, before sticking her tongue into Karin's other hole, catching Karin completely off guard with the idea that someone would actually do that.

Hinata smirked when she felt Gaia wrap her arms around her to keep them together, and hearing Karin cry out in shocked lust at what the Suna nin did. Placing her legs on either side of Gaia's waist, Hinata decided on taking things further by occasionally squeezing her muscles around Gaia's cock, while breathing/humming into Karin's dripping hole. Gaia ended up trying the breathing/humming part herself, but couldn't quite do it, mainly from Hinata's random vagina squeezing.

Surprisingly, it took at least a half an hour to get any of them to cum, even Karin who was the first to release. The combined assault was too much for her, so she was done afterwards. But with her out of the way, Gaia was able to solely focus on Hinata, forcing her on her back before fucking wildly. Gaia was getting close to release, and couldn't wait anymore, pretty much losing herself to her instincts completely.

In the meantime, Hinata was just liking the pace Gaia was going, and not just for the pace itself. She also knew that they needed some time to prep for the day. They had other days to continue the fun. Not to mention that Gaia and Temari's teammate would probably look for them sooner or later, anyway, so they needed to get back before something happens.

Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted when her orgasm hit and she meowed from pleasure.

 **Sai and Sayuki**

After waking, seeing their past, they didn't make any formalities before going straight for it, starting with a titfuck and head lick combo. To add, Sai was lightly scratching Sayuki behind her ears, getting light growls of pleasure from Sayuki. They didn't let words get in the way, letting their actions do all the talking.

After a while, Sai groaned a bit, letting her know that he was about to cum. Sayuki stopped licking and covered the tip completely, sucking on it while alternating the movement of her breasts. Grunting a bit, Sai released in Sayuki's mouth, with only a little coming out from the sides. Sai then caught the girl by surprise by pulling her up and kissing her before Sayuki could swallow the load.

Afterwards, Sayuki said, "I thought we got you out of that."

Sai smirked. "You've got your kinks. I've got mine."

Sayuki lightly sweat-dropped at that, but understood what Sai was saying. Every so often, when one of them would be with Sai, he would go for tasting his load a bit himself. _Even after all this time together, he still has that quirk. Just what exactly happened to him to give him that?_

Regardless, it wasn't enough to drive them off from Sai, so Sayuki just stuck to ignoring it. To help, she straddled the boy, sliding onto his somewhat pale member, and started riding him. Sai momentarily startled her when he quickly latched onto her tits with his mouth, both sucking and lightly nibbling them. Sayuki quickly started bouncing faster from the treatment.

Similar to Sai, each of his teammates have quirks of their own. Hinata was submissive, Nikorra was more on the primal side out of them, while Sayuki _loved_ having her tits sucked on. She had no idea why, but especially when she became a Were'mon in the first place, her fetish went up considerably. She just couldn't help but become a bit of a mess when a mouth latches on one of her tits.

It was to the point that it required outside interference to get them to stop in time for them to be ready for the day. Sayuki wasn't about to let him go while he was sucking on her.

 **Nikorra and Temari**

When Temari woke up, the first thing she saw was Nikorra's dark slit with her red cock below it in between her breasts. The first thing she _felt_ though, was Nikorra's tongue lapping away at her juices coming from her own slit.

 _Eh, what the heck?_ Temari thought before returning the favor, getting Nikorra's attention.

Said girl smirked. "Nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty."

That was about the max of the formalities before they continued their snacking on each other, Nikorra's cock hardening even further all the while.

Coincidentally, they came around the same time as Sayuki and Sai, with Temari's stomach and Nikorra's tits being coated by Nikorra's cum.

Nikorra got up and moved around so that her chest was above Temari's stomach, but they were facing each other this time. She pressed down on the Suna girl's stomach, rubbing her cum covered fur on it. She made her way up to the girl's breasts, a sultry smile on her face at Temari's reddening face and soft moans.

"You can get a bit louder, you know." said Nikorra, licking her lips, "I doubt much of any of the other teams have arrived yet, after all."

Temari obliged with letting out a normal volume moan as Nikorra rubbed their nipples together as she licked at her neck and nibbled on her ears.

The two were momentarily interrupted when they heard Sayuki, and noticed her riding Sai while her tits were being sucked.

"Just out of curiosity," asked Nikorra, "you and Gaia have any quirks/fetishes? Sayuki loves getting her tits suckled like with a baby."

Temari was silent for a bit, before answering. "W-well, Gaia likes walking into people's bodies and masturbating. If they provoke her, she does it in public to humiliate them."

Nikorra let out a guffaw at that, collapsing on Temari. "Oh man, that's hilarious. And what about you?"

This time, Temari was a bit more hesitant, blushing as she remembered one thing in particular from the night before. Nikorra noticed and said, "You do have a little something."

Temari nodded. "...my butt."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that." Nikorra teased as she started caressing said area, "What about your butt?"

Temari grew shy as she started feeling the effects of Nikorra's SI again while her claws were on her. "Inside, please."

"You like it when someone plays with the inside of your cute, firm butt?" continued the teasing, "When someone pokes their fingers and tongue in your dirty little hole?"

To accentuate the teasing, Nikorra poke a claw in Temari's ass, eliciting a cry from Temari whose back arched from pleasure. Picking the girl up, Nikorra stood up before sliding Temari on her cock, claw still inside ass. Temari wrapped her arms and legs around the canine-esque girl, leaving Nikorra's arms open to grope and fuck Temari's ass. However, unlike the last time she felt this, this time it was more intense, and not just because she had a cock in her as well.

She wasn't sure if it was Nikorra's sexual aura, or the fact that it was a set of claws doing it, but frankly she didn't care. She was loving every second of it. She was definitely going to see if Gaia was willing to do something like this the next time they were alone.

Temari was pretty well out of it when Nikorra finally came in her.

*** **(And now, back to our program)** ***

A few days later, and the Second Part was over. And a somewhat decent assortment, at least from Konoha. Gaia and Temari, and apparently their brother, Kankuro, were the only team from Suna, while the last was a team from a place called Oto. The girl from Oto caught Team 7's attention, but other than that, what kept their attention was particularly Akamaru and the Hokage. The Hokage was getting ready to say something to the ones that made it, but Akamaru wasn't in a state they would really like.

He had a couple of small empty patches in his fur, not all that noticeable to most. His face had a scar that wasn't there before, but most importantly, he was glaring at Kiba.

 _What could've happened to him?_ They all wondered in concern, but couldn't do much about it as their attention was needed elsewhere.

"First off, congratulations to all those who have made it this far." The Hokage began, "But unfortunately, there are too many of you to continue on at this point."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" cried Kiba.

"It means that we'll have to undergo a preliminary round to make a more suitable line up for the actual exam." explained Shino, with Sakura agreeing with him. Kiba merely grumbled at his teammates.

The old man nodded. "He is right. We have too many standing here, so, for the sake of clients, Some of you will have to be eliminated from the ranks before hand. But it isn't my place to talk about that. Hayate, Mitarashi, if you please."

With that, Anko and a somewhat sickly looking man came up, Anko standing near a big screen.

Hayate showed just how sick he was to them by coughing while explaining the full situation. "I'll just keep things simple, seeing as this is just preliminaries and not the exam. The screen right by Mitarashi will displayed two random names from among you, and only those two will be allowed on the field during the match. Any further details will wait until the first match is ready to start. But before that, any of you care to forfeit now? These will be one on one matches, so you can if you want."

After Kabuto accepted the offer, Anko knocked her fist on the side, lighting up the screen. After a few seconds, it landed on 'Kiba Inuzuka' and 'Nikorra.'

"Okay, will those two please remain." Hayate said, "The rest of you, leave the field." once the two were the only ones left he continued, "Okay, here is how things will go. The match will be until I say so. No ifs, ands, or buts. Otherwise, I'll be staying out of the way, as will everyone else. Any outside interference will automatically make a loss for you. Are you two ready?"

"Just a moment." said Nikorra, wanting to get it out of the way, "Akamaru, what exactly happened to you?"

Akamaru growled at Kiba, surprising Nikorra. " **Because this bastard used me as substitution fodder back in the forest. And it was not too long after he made a comment about Zorua.** "

"Serves you right for defending that thing." retorted Kiba, "It's not like it'll be of any use except as a bitch in the kennel."

While Kiba didn't notice, Akamaru did notice Nikorra's reaction to Kiba's words in particular, and instantly started backing away. He wasn't about to let Kiba use him as a meat shield again. He managed to get back to the stairs before Nikorra finally let loose her anger.

" _ **YOU SACRIFICED AKAMARU TO SAVE YOURSELF, AND CONSPIRE TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_ "

But what Nikorra didn't notice was that as she placed her legs in a position to start running, a burst of energy came from her. Next thing anyone knew, Nikorra _stampeded_ forward, shaking the ground as she targeted Kiba. Said boy was doing what he could to steady himself, but that was for naught when Nikorra raised her fist and punched Kiba in the face, which unexpectedly resulted in Kiba also getting ran over.

It took the wall in order to knock Nikorra out of her rampaging state, even for just a few minutes. Hayate decided on ending the match before Nikorra could try again in killing Kiba, although he did think that it was funny that someone actually got ran over in a Chunin Exam fight. "Winner, Nikorra! Now someone get down here to keep these two apart!"

Shaking off her daze, Nikorra's first sight was Kiba again, which set her off again. She was stopped by Sayuki and Hinata holding her back.

"Easy, Nikorra!" Sayuki said, "The match is over. You won."

"Plus, you didn't exactly keep quiet there." Hinata added, "It's only a matter of time before his mother and sister get to him. So leave it for them!"

" **Mama!** " Zorua cried, which did the trick, instantly switching her attention to the source of the voice, who was in Kushina's arms up in the stands. In a seeming instant, Nikorra was up there as well, holding Zorua close and reassuring the both of them that everything was okay.

Getting things back on track, Hayate signaled for the next fight to be selected, which ended up being 'Yoroi' vs. 'Sayuki Uchiha.'

" **Mama, look.** " Zorua piped up upon noticing that Sayuki was up, " **Auntie Sayuki is up.** "

Nikorra stopped and looked down at the arena, and saw Sayuki up against her opponent. "Hey, Hinata. Anything on this idiot?"

" _Just that while he can leech chakra, he's not a Poison type like Orochimaru._ " Hinata responded, having left the connection open to Nikorra and Zorua.

" _ **Maybe a Bug type, then.**_ " said Zorua, " _ **I do remember that Bug types do have at least one energy drain attack.**_ "

Zorua's words were correct, as Sayuki was being dealt damage, but barely anything really noteworthy. But what really got their attention was when Sayuki called out while charging, "It's been a while since someone called me a **Copycat**."

Next thing anyone, including the fighters, knew, Sayuki started using the very same technique her opponent was using. Caught off guard, he couldn't activate his own in time before he was drained enough to knock him out.

Nikorra, Zorua, and Hinata heard a light giggle nearby about a minute after. " **She's starting to grow more into her Pokemon side if that move showed up.** "

Looking around the stands, they couldn't quite find the source, until it piped up again. " **I'm over here.** "

To help, Hinata sent out a mental pulse, and found the speaker to be nearer to Hinata. But they were rather perplexed when it turned out to be a tiny white being on a floating flower.

" **Hello.** " it said, " **I'm Floette. I'm here on orders from Lord Zygarde.** "

"Lord Zygarde?" asked Hinata as Nikorra and Zorua came up.

Floette realized what it said and corrected itself. " **Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know. I mean Lord Sh-** "

"Hinata." Kurenai cut it accidentally, "Your match is up."

Somehow, they were already at the fourth match, 'Hinata Hyuga' vs 'Neji Hyuga,' but once they saw that the last match was 'Choji Akimichi' vs "Shikamaru Nara,' they realized just what happened. Choji didn't want to fight his friend, so he just up and forfeited. So now it was Hinata's turn.

" **This will be easy for you.** " Floette said, " **Psychic beats Fighting, after all.** "

Hinata and Nikorra quirked an eyebrow, before Hinata teleported down to face her cousin. Appearing in the arena, she saw that her cousin still had a pretty unexplained sneering expression on his face, even though pretty much the entire clan knew Neji's reasoning.

 _Doesn't mean any of us have to like it._ Thought Hinata, not caring about Neji's attempts in getting her to forfeit. "Hey, cousin. Just shut up already and fight."

Realizing that it didn't work, Neji got into his stance, and attacked when Hayate said "Begin!" However, he was quickly sent flying back as Hinata blasted him with psychic energy, which hurt him a lot more than expected.

Hinata's telepathy read Neji's surface thoughts, and were mildly surprised by how much damage her blast actually did. But it did make sense when Floette's words were brought in to the picture.

 _Neji must be classified as a Fighting type, Pokemon wise, and Psychic types like me must truly have the elemental advantage against ones like him._ She rationalized, Nikorra and Sayuki subconsciously agreeing after getting the story from Floette about the connection between them in Pokemon types.

Hinata sweat-dropped at how easy they had it in comparison. First chance they had, they would need to learn as much as they can about Pokemon to figure it all out. Deciding on keeping things simple, she just simply sent the mental command " _Sleep._ " and rendered him unable to continue.

Once she came back up to her team and Floette, Nikorra stared down Floette. "Alright, start talking. Who sent you, and why are you feeling similar to Zorua?"

Floette chuckled a bit sheepishly. " **Well...in reverse, I am a Fairy type Pokemon, actually, and as you would know him...Lord Zygarde...is...Lord Shinigami.** "

"...SHINIGAMI IS A POKEMON?!" the three Were'mon cried out, catching everyone's attention in confusion and shock.

 **The rest of the Preliminaries will be next time.**

 **As for this omake, here you go:**

Mess with the Bat, win over the Frat

 _Now where the heck am I?_ Nikorra wondered as she picked herself up from the cold metal floor beneath her. This time, she had found herself in a full metallic room, with a window on one side, that did somewhat remind her of her encounters with Raven, but also completely different. _One thing that is the same, thankfully, is the ni-the hell?_

She had just gotten a good look out the window, and instead of seeing standard night-time scenery. Instead, her sight was mostly full of nothing but starry night, with a portion off to the side covered by what was obviously a planet.

 _I-i-i-i-i_ "I'm in space?!" She couldn't believe it, but that was the only possible explanation she could possibly think of. Somehow, she was in space. That's also when she noticed another thing, only this time about herself. "WHY THE HELL AM I TRANSPARENT?!"

Her hand, and subsequently the rest of her body were transparent, which freaked her out a lot more than being in space. Nikorra ended up backing up clean through the opposite wall, right into the path of a few people that were rather strangely dressed in her eyes.

One was a woman that somewhat reminded her of Kurenai...if Kurenai had more Guy-level muscles, silver metallic bracelets, and a swimsuit/boot combo fit for a prostitute. Nikorra licked her lips a bit at her appearance. Another was a man wearing a red cape and blue spandex that got Nikorra licking her lips a bit, just like the woman. The last one, however, was the one that really got her attention.

"Who are you?" Nikorra heard coming from the last, who was a man dressed in black and gray, with a black cape and a mask that looked like a bat.

"Talk about emo." She idly said to herself right before she heard from the blue wearing man, "Batman, who are you talking to?"

Noticing that both he and the woman were confused by _Batman? Really_ , she started feeling her prankster side coming up to play. If what she's hearing is true, then only the emo can really see her.

 _Hehehe, I'm_ so _going to be enjoying this._ Thought Nikorra, a smirk adorning her face as she spoke. "Now why would answer an emo like you. Especially considering you little competition with you, I highly doubt you'd be able to get anyone, let alone an actual woman, show you anything them being all like-" she started shaking her ass at them as she arched her back and got on her knees, "'Oh please, master, I've been a naughty girl. Punish me, master.' while bound in chains." she then got back up, "Or if you just making girls think that they're fully alone while you peep on them. Creepy pervert." she then put on a face of disgust, "You're not full out gay, are you?"

That last question was the final straw for Batman, who swung out with a batarang, which sailed over Nikorra as she leaned back out of the way. "Oh, so that's how it is. You just like playing with sharp, pointy objects, and you've yet to find someone who shares your fetish. Too bad for you, you still haven't."

Next thing his companions knew, Batman ran after a laughing Nikorra, who they still couldn't see. Glancing at each other, they move to go after him and try and figure out what was going on.

The chase eventually led to Nikorra coming across another group of three, this time all men, that caught her attention. One looked like a man that just simply had green spandex for a uniform _That actually looks good in comparison to Guy and Lee's. No idea what's with the ring though._ The next wore a pretty much full body red spandex suit that had a lightning bolt on the chest area. The final one intrigued her the most.

Green skin, no hair (period), a blue cape, wore a _No comment_ outfit, he was definitely someone she hadn't come across before. But what caught her attention the most was when the green-skinned man looked in her general direction and sent a mental probe in her direction. Whatever he was looking for, he must've found it, because he smiled lightly at her.

Just then, Batman showed up and demanded from the three, "Where is she?"

"That would depend on which 'she' you would be talking about," he responded, "we haven't come across of them for a few minutes at the very least."

"So none of you have seen a black-furred teenager teenager?"

"I'm also naked, if you haven't noticed." Nikorra cut in, catching Batman's attention again, "Although, considering my main ability, that is liable to change from your perspective."

And as if to prove her point, her form shimmered into an exact copy of the man in red.

"Now I'm clothed." Nikorra declared, crossing her arms over her chest, with a smug smirk on 'her' face, "Although, you still have to catch me, and figure out how to tell them about me."

Batman growled, and was about to move towards her, when the man she was imitating got in his way. "Flash, get out of the way."

"What for, Bats? J'onn already told you no girl has passed by us for a while now, so you're being really confusing right now."

"He's right." the other two had just arrived, confused as Flash, "There wasn't anyone there."

Nikorra couldn't help it. She started laughing at what was going on. By now doing much of anything except getting his attention, she was making the emo called Batman look like an hallucinating idiot.

 _Although, it does leave the question as to Greeney's actions._ She wondered to herself.

 _Perhaps it's simply amusing to prank Batman before anyone else could._ She heard in her head, _You did leave enough open to fill me in on your base plan for him. I just merely decided to join in on the fun._

That got a smile on the Were'mon's face, happy to find someone else that wouldn't spoil her fun. And she wasn't talking about sex this time. _Thanks for the assist, but more than likely this will be on a timer. Sooner or later, I'm going to end up waking up and return home._

She got a feeling of acknowledgment in return, before she heard Batman again. "-need to find the possible leak."

"More like a good lay," Nikorra piped up, "and in more ways than one. Seriously, what is it with you emos and not wanting to lighten up, and don't give any bull like 'don't have time' or 'it's not fated to be.' One time is far too many. And for the record, I just woke up here after I fell asleep. It's not like I actually wanted to be stuck in a giant tin can in space." she gains a curious expression for a moment, before shrugging, "Seeing as I still have time, I should take a look around. Later."

With those parting words, Nikorra leapt through another wall, beginning the chase once more. Or would've, if Flash didn't help Batman's original companions in stopping the man and taking him to the infirmary, leaving J'onn with the green uniformed man, who turned to J'onn with narrowed eyes.

"You know more than you're letting on, don't you?" He said more than asked.

J'onn simply said, "I prefer to think of it as: I'm now the only person in the Justice League, that has successfully pranked Batman. Just be sure to wait until she's well and truly gone before we tell him, Green Lantern."

Green Lantern blinked at what his friend said, before it fully registered in his mind and caused him to start guffawing from the whole situation showing up in his mind.

 **For the omake's ending, I just have three words to classify just how much Batman really needs to lighten up: Paranoid. Delusional. Bastard.**

 **Sorry, but the guy just won't calm down well enough to well and truly have fun, and his time as Bruce instead of Batman doesn't count. I'm talking about the fact that one of the ONLY times he's actually done anything like simple singing was when Circe had turned Wonder Woman into a pig and that was the ransom to turn her back. Otherwise, he's just so serious!**

 **And, in that order.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, again.**

 **Let's see just how things will progress once the 'truth' comes out ('truth' – Kami, Yami, Shinigami being pokemon).**

Answers

 _ **Previously, on Were'mon:**_

Neji must be classified as a Fighting type, Pokemon wise, and Psychic types like me must truly have the elemental advantage against ones like him. _She rationalized, Nikorra and Sayuki subconsciously agreeing after getting the story from Floette about the connection between them in Pokemon types._

 _Hinata sweat-dropped at how easy they had it in comparison. First chance they had, they would need to learn as much as they can about Pokemon to figure it all out. Deciding on keeping things simple, she just simply sent the mental command "Sleep." and rendered him unable to continue._

 _Once she came back up to her team and Floette, Nikorra stared down Floette. "Alright, start talking. Who sent you, and why are you feeling similar to Zorua?"_

 _Floette chuckled a bit sheepishly. " **Well...in reverse, I am a Fairy type Pokemon, actually, and as you would know him...Lord Zygarde...is...Lord Shinigami.** "_

 _"...SHINIGAMI IS A POKEMON?!" the three Were'mon cried out, catching everyone's attention in confusion and shock._

 **And now, back to the scheduled content:**

Nikorra and her friends were stunned beyond belief at what they just heard. Shinigami...THE Shinigami...WAS A POKEMON?!

Quickly grabbing the floating pokemon before them, Nikorra said, "You're coming with us. Hinata, teleport us to the Hokage's Office, and if he's not there, get him, Mom, and Tsunade. We're going to need them."

Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Hinata quickly did as commanded, bringing them over to said office before arriving with those three individuals Nikorra mentioned. Once all six were accounted for, Nikorra ordered, "Mom, Old man, get your best barriers up NOW! Hinata, link them up to get the full story straight."

Only when they did so did Nikorra let go of Floette. "Make sure you don't leave out any details, got it?"

" **Got it.** " answered Floette, a bit unnerved by what just happened and Nikorra's reaction. " **Sigh. Look, the truth is...none of your 'gods' are actually real. They were all put in place as representations of various Legendary Pokemon, such as Lord Zygarde. However, only three of the Legendaries actually know about the Elemental Nations, and they are the ones you call Kami, Yami, and Shinigami: Lord Xerneas, Lord Yvetal, and Lord Zygarde.** "

Kushina's eye twitched once from the names. "X, Y, and Z. Really?"

Floette groaned in response. " **Just be glad that was mere coincidence and they aren't here to hear you say that. Even they don't like it. But the real reason behind the placement is actually their powers. Out of the three, Xerneas gives life, Yvetal takes life, and Zygarde maintains life.** "

"Then Zygarde is Shinigami because death is seen as the ultimate equalizer?" asked Tsunade, having an idea as to the implications.

" **Correct, Tsunade.** " chirped Floette. " **Lord Yvetal is the one that is usually seen in a bad life for the most part, so he focuses more on dishing out punishment to the problem-makers. Thankfully, he doesn't really care all that much about his reputation, and is quite content to be the bad guy's bogeyman.** "

That got a round of chuckles from the listeners.

" **However, this does put him at occasional odds with Lord Xerneas, so Lord Zygarde usually has to step in and stop them whenever it happens.** " Floette added as an afterthought.

Hiruzen then had a question. "Would you mind explaining why only now is this information being released? You've been so long separating us from Pokemon, so why now?"

Floette sighed again at those words. " **It's because of Nikorra in particular. With Pokemon powers showing up here, and Kurama – the Kyubi – becoming a Pokemon on the outside, it was only a matter of time before the barrier keeping the two worlds separate had to be brought down.** "

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kushina said, not seeing the problem, only to be rebuked rather thoroughly with the pokemon's next words.

" **Not if the bad guys in _both_ worlds discover that they don't quite have to go to as great lengths as they thought to take over the place.** "

The implications escaped no one. If someone such as Orochimaru managed to get their hands on Pokemon, especially the aforementioned Legendaries, then there was no telling just what could come from it. Except for the destruction of Konoha.

Floette's next statement made things even worse. " **And while most of them are towards the middle range in comparison to the Biju, there are Legendaries out there that are powerful enough to not only change the weather and landscape with their mere presence, but also warp the very fabric of space-time.** "

 _Which are NOT things Biju can do by themselves._ Ran throught their heads as they paled at that. The Biju were bad enough, but if that was the type of thing they ended up facing sooner or later, then they pretty well screwed. Throughout this whole thing, only Zorua was the one even remotely calm.

" **For your peace of mind, though, we Pokemon are somewhat easier to deal with in battle.** " Floette placated. " **At most, each of us have two elemental affinities, or Types. For example, as I'm sure Zorua and Ursaring explained, Nikorra is a Dark Type, Hinata is a Psychic Type, and Sayuki is a Fighting/Steel Type. It's once you get into the strengths and weaknesses of each that things get tricky for most.** "

"How so?" asked Hinata.

" **For starters, as a Dark Type, Nikorra is strong against Psychic Types. Even immune to them. At least normally.** " Floette explained. " **However, she is weak to Fighting and Bug Type attacks. She can still fight Fighting and Bug Types, but it'll just be harder for her to win than against other types.** "

"Kind of like how having an elemental affinity doesn't mean you'll have that type of jutsu." Tsunade surmised. "You can still use other elements to broaden your attack patterns."

Floette shrugged the best it could. " **I guess you can say that. Your personal Type just makes it easier to access certain Types of moves. However, Dual-Type Pokemon tend to have a bigger move-pool to work with, thanks to being two different types at once. For them, the tricky part comes from their weaknesses. In the case of Sayuki, her weaknesses come straight from her Steel typing, making them Fighting, Ground, and Fire type attacks. While in other cases, some weaknesses might either be negated or added on, making the pokemon either harder or easier to fight, depending on what pokemon is going up against it. Trust me, it's pretty confusing once you get started, especially with about 18 different types for us Pokemon.** "

Sayuki whistled while Tsunade's medical mind started working some overtime. In the ninja cycle, there are five basic elements, with others being sub-elements made from a combination of the basic set. But 18 basic types? Just what kind of path through history did these creatures take to be that diverse? And that's not adding in the possibility of most of them being completely different from one another.

It was mind-blowing for the humans and Were'mon in the group. Although Nikorra mentally groaned at how much would needed to be known about types alone before they were ready to deal with Pokemon fully.

" **There is one last thing, before I forget to mention it.** " said Floette, returning their attention to the floating flower. " **You three don't have to worry about training this month. Lords Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde are actually planning on taking care of that themselves, while your teammate, teachers, and friends are being told what is going on as well so that they don't have to worry. We'll handle getting them up to speed while Our Lords take care of you three.** "

"Thanks." said Nikorra appreciatively. "Just one quick question. Where should we meet them?"

However, Floette's answer wasn't for a few minutes as it seemed to stopped and lean, listening to something from elsewhere. After it was done, it answered with, " **Training Ground 7. They'll meet us there.** "

After they nodded, Hiruzen and Kushina released the barriers and Hinata brought them over to the chosen location for the meet up. Not too long after they arrived did the three they were meeting come out from the tree line, and they were definitely unlike anything the ninja had ever seen before.

One was a buck/stag in appearance, with a primarily black body with a blue neck and head. On its head were eight grayish-silver horns with parts of different colors, two horns each having various shades of yellow/orange, red, purple, and blue.

Another was bird in shape, with primarily red on the underside and black on its back, with black claw/finger-like protrusions on its wings and tail. It had a ring of purplish-gray fur-like material trailing a bit around its neck, with its claws a similar color. It only mildly surprised them when it managed to land on flat ground without a problem.

The final was the strangest out of the set for the most part. Snake-like, with a primarily green and black hexagonal scheme, it bore five long, flat protrusions in the form of a frill behind its head, and small tendrils on its chest and tail. The final detail was that the eyes were four hexagons each, similar to a bug.

Floette was the first to speak. " **May I present Lord Xerneas, Lord Yvetal, and Lord Zygarde.** "

As it introduce the creatures, it gestured towards the deer, bird, and snake in turn with each name, indicating which was which.

" **There is no need to bow.** " Xerneas said to them before they could. " **This isn't formal enough for that. We are here to help prepare you for when the worlds collide for good. Formalities such as bowing in respect can wait.** "

" **Indeed.** " agreed Zygarde. " **But it is good to meet you in person, Nikorra, Hinata, Sayuki, Kushina, Tsunade, and Hiruzen.** "

Nikorra responded for all of them. "It's good to meet you, too, but I have a quick question." At their urging, she asked, "How is that a snake was represented by a God of Death, again?"

The three legendaries chuckled before Yvetal spoke. " **This is only him at 50%. His Shinigami form is based on him at 100%. Show him, brother.** "

Zygarde replied with, " **Not yet. I'll show it when it comes time to reveal ourselves to the public. I won't need it for this month.** "

The Were'mon shrugged, not entirely caring either way. It wasn't every day that a deity-esque being offers to train you. But the question now was "So, who's training who?"

" **It depends on what is necessary at the time.** " Zygarde explained. " **Each of us have unique abilities and traits to help, so you won't benefit if you just have a single trainer. We'll have to work out an exact schedule, but we can make it work, including for your daughter, Nikorra, who you have yet to name.** "

Nikorra resisted facepalming as she remembered that fact. "I completely forgot!"

" **It's okay, Mama. Not every Pokemon gets a name beyond their species.** " Zorua reassured, but Nikorra was adamant.

"But a daughter does." she told Zorua before thinking about names. Eventually, she came up with an idea. "How about Hikari, because you are definitely a light in my life."

Zorua nuzzled Nikorra in happiness. " **Thank you, Mama.** "

Hinata, Sayuki, and the witnessing humans couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Zygarde kept quiet for a bit to let them have a moment before bringing them back on track. " **Alright, you lot. If the humans could move out of the way for the time being, we can begin today's session. Welcome to Pokemon Training.** "

 **If anyone takes note of any thing different from the original, like Xerneas' horns, then please note that it wasn't entirely intentional. It's just the way I see it for the most part.**

 **This one is meant to just fill in a few things (not just being a filler chapter). They did need to meet the three sooner or later after all, and I did say it would happen roughly around this time.**

 **Here's the other half:**

Mess with the Bat, win over the Frat (Pt. 2)

 _Here again?_ Nikorra noted once she woke up, recognizing the style of architecture from when she encountered the costumed adults. However, this time she was solid, unlike the other time when she was more of a ghost or projection. _So I'm actually fully here this time, unlike last. I wonder how things will go with Batman now._

Just then, the alarm went off, drawing her from her thoughts quick enough to notice another strangely suited man running in her direction. However, unlike the others, the only thing shown was his face, which was behind glass, and he was showing a form of fear.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?_ She thought before moving forward to pin him. Even if he was good, best to restrain and calm them down than to just let them run free and panicked. She just didn't quite expect to actually shoulder-tackle the man as he was about to leap into a portal that just showed up, pushing them away from it.

Nikorra sprung up as Batman, the woman from last time, and another man that was dressed similarly to man with a ring came into view. Bat was the first to stop as he recognized Nikorra. "You again?"

"Glad to see you remember me, emo-britches." replied Nikorra. "But unlike then, I'm actually solid this time, so no ghosting for me. Too bad for you, I can't say the same about my other abilities."

By then, the woman remembered the incident herself and asked, "This is the one who you saw but we couldn't, correct?"

"It certainly made for a good prank on someone who needed it desperately." said Nikorra before returning to the guy that she had knocked down. "Real quick, what about him?"

"Capture and interrogate." said the one with the ring, who's skin color reminded her of Kumo. "We need to know why he's here."

Nikorra simply stuck to sending out a blast of her SI, nearly knocking out the male intruder and causing the Kumo-ring man and the woman to become weak-kneed. Batman, in the meantime, actually managed to just have heavy breathing in comparison, impressing the girl.

"I'm impressed. It wasn't a small blast in any sense, but to be just breathing heavily from that much arousal..." said Nikorra, picking up the downed man's ankle. "Now, would one of you care to direct me to the cells. I should be able to get this guy to sing easily."

"We'll take it from here." Batman stated, but he couldn't do anything else as Nikorra tossed the downed man off to Kumo-Ring before turning herself into a copy of the woman before their very eyes. It got worse for him as Nikorra then sauntered up to him, putting her illusion's cleavage in full view right beneath his eyes, caressed his cheeks, and spoke in the woman's voice.

"Are you sure, big boy? He might be a bit much for you to handle, although," she moved a bit to allow 'her' hand to gently rub his pelvic area, "that might say otherwise. But we should probably test that, just to see if it is truly up to the challenge. What say you?"

Just then, she ducked as the woman she was imitating got enraged enough to throw a punch, only for it to land in Batman's face and sending him flying. Surprised and concerned, she ran off to take care of him as Nikorra returned to her original form from laughter while their original companion was torn between surprise, anger, and laughter. Arousal was evident throughout, but not quite at a level that Nikorra expected.

Once she was calmed down, Nikorra turned to him and said, "Oh, those types of budding couples are some of the best to play with. They always skirt their affections until someone hits them in the head with it. By the way, I never quite caught your name. I'm Nikorra."

The man smiled as he finally figured out the full story. Placing the intruder he was holding in a green bubble that came out of his ring, he replied, "Green Lantern, but because of your little stunt with Bruce and Diana, you may call me John. Your alright, kid."

"Thanks." Nikorra spoke.

"The cell bay is this way." John told her as he walked, Nikorra keeping pace despite her foot design and height. "Your the talk of the League, and this will only put more fire to the mix. Everyone has been wanting at least someone to pull a fast one on Batman, but now you've done it twice. Flash and Hal are never going to let him live this down. They especially have been wanting to meet you."

Nikorra chuckled. "I'll bet. You can't have any group of people without at least one having a mischievous side to them."

"True, although some do tend to take if a bit farther than others." said John as they came across an elevator, which opened up to reveal just the two that John was talking about.

"Hey, John." Hal greeted. "Who's that with you?"

John first indicated the prisoner. "This guy we found from the alarm. We're taking him down to find out what he was doing here. As for the young lady beside me...the score is now Batman: 0, Nikorra: 2. She played on Batman with Diana's appearance and Diana ended up hitting him instead of her."

Hal and Flash gawked at that. "She tricked both Diana and Batman?"

"Let's put it this way, gentleman." Nikorra smirked. "Fool me one, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Diana really needs to do something about Emo-britches before his attitude turns him into a eunuch from atrophy."

The two newcomers laughed loudly at that statement.

Flash was the first to official greet her. "Your a riot, girl! Nice to finally meet you face-to-face."

"Same here." added Hal. "So where are Diana and Batman now?"

"Probably fighting over whether Batman needs to get his face looked at." surmised Nikorra. "It was a pretty solid hit, and she was pretty quick in her concern for him."

The imagery got the men laughing again as they moved to the cells. In the meantime, Nikorra thought to herself, _Even if it won't be for all that long, they are pretty nice guys to be around. I wonder how they are in bed._

 **And that's it for now, people. As for Bruce and Diana, ultimately I'm using Justice League Unlimited (more or less), and this time was around the episode where Bruce, Diana, and John when on that time-hopping journey to deal with 'Chronos' before he could destroy everything with his meddling.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, again.**

 **Last time, Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki met up with Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde. Now we'll be taking a quick peek into one of their training sessions, with Nikorra getting Zygarde, Hinata getting Xerneas, and Sayuki getting Yvetal.**

 **And as for the whole lemon between Nikorra and Zygarde, it isn't quite out of the realm of possibility with a mass of cell like organisms like Zygarde. So just deal with it.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon. No idea how this disappeared on me, though.**

Training with 'Gods'

 **XXNikorra and ZygardeXX**

"So, what are we working on today, Lord Zygarde?" Nikorra asked upon arrival to the training ground Zygarde had claimed for his part of the training.

It was still towards the beginning of the training month, not even a week in. To make it easier on themselves, the three Legendary Pokemon had split up, taking a single student that changed per day, but kept in mental contact to keep up to date on what the others had already taught whatever student they currently had since the last time they met. This time had Nikorra with Zygarde.

" **We'll be focusing on your move-set, particularly the ones that aren't Dark-Type moves that you can still use. Two examples are Aerial Ace and Flamethrower.** " explained Zygarde. " **You already know how to use Aerial Ace in a rudimentary form, but you haven't done anything like Flamethrower yet.** "

Nikorra raised an eyebrow at Zygarde's words. "Since when could I use Aerial Ace?"

" **Two words: Power Cut.** " said Zygarde.

"Wait, _that's_ Aerial Ace?" asked Nikorra, surprised.

Zygarde nodded. " **Yes. It's a Flying Type move that normally is undodgeable, but you'll have a bit of a harder time in doing that due to how your personal energy works. But we can work on that alongside Flamethrower, which is the main one we'll be dealing with now.** "

Turning to the side, Zygarde called out " **Flamethrower.** " before breathing out a stream of fire for Nikorra to see. After letting up, he turned back and continued speaking. " **Similar to how Fire Style works, you develop the fire in your mouth. However, the difference is in the breath used to unleash it. Fire Style is usually just a big blast, while Flamethrower is more of a somewhat small but steady breath to make the close-mid range stream of fire. Better lung capacity helps to increase the power alongside energy output.** "

"Makes sense, now that you mention it." Nikorra contemplated, remembering a bit from what Sayuki told her about Fire Style jutsus. "Sayuki did mention something similar, but I had trouble understanding some of what she said."

" **For the record, you would've been labeled as a Wind-user in the Ninja cycle, so Fire Style wouldn't have been too much of a use for you unless you had Fire as your second affinity. You would have an easier time with it than Lightning, though.** " remarked Zygarde, although Nikorra didn't quite understand what he meant by that exactly. However, she didn't really care, wanting to get started on learning the attacks properly.

 **XXXXX**

" **Alright, that's enough for today.** " Zygarde said. " **Even so, you've done well, making viable use of the Bug-type U-Turn as well.** "

Nikorra was panting somewhat from the training, but was smiling from the results. "Damn. Pokemon moves are tougher than expected."

The Pokemon chuckled as he explained why. " **It's only because your body was originally human, and these aren't normal human techniques. Not to mention that your personal energy as a Were'mon is different, so you'll need extra time and effort to work with them.** "

"Fair enough." said Nikorra as she sat down, only to be wrapped up by Zygarde's elongating tail. "Uh, Lord Zygarde, what are you doing?"

***** **Lemon: Zygarde and Nikorra** *****

Zygarde seemed to smirk as he positioned himself and Nikorra so that his head was above her and a piece of him right below his 'chest' area was covering her lower region. " **What does it look like?** "

Nikorra smirked as well before groaning as her cock came out of its sheath, only to get enveloped inside Zygarde as a piece grew inside her slickening opening. "How are you doing that?"

" **Unlike my brothers, as mentioned before, I can change my shape and power between various forms.** " He told her. " **This is actually because I'm pretty much like the Aburame when it comes to their hives. The differences are that instead of multiple minds, it's just one, and I'm not made out of bugs but rather 'cells.' So even though I think of myself as male, doesn't necessarily mean I can't go both ways.** "

Nikorra couldn't respond as Zygarde started moving, working his 'cock' in her as her's was played with in him. To play with her even further, he enveloped her hands and a bit of her arms as well, using the displaced mass to create copies of said parts to grope the girl's breasts. He was so glad for his biology right then, allowing that to happen to begin with.

"Oh man!" Nikorra cried out in pleasure. "This is so amazing!"

" **Glad you agree.** " Zygarde said as he continued. " **You're not the first one who thought so.** "

"You're ruining it so shut up and keep fucking!" Nikorra ordered, well on her way past caring about anything except the pleasure she was feeling. Even for a 'god.'

Unfortunately, the Pokemon smirked as he said " **You're going to regret that.** " before collapsing into a mass of green the enveloped her entire body. Nikorra could only register that she was still able to breath normally before the arousal skyrocketed, coming from everywhere on her as Zygarde moved and penetrated her body.

This went beyond what the girl had felt before, including the 50 men she challenged before, and she could feel her will braking with each thrust, squeeze, lick, nip, and orgasm she felt. Thankfully for her, he finally caved himself, covering her in his 'cum' as he reformed off of her.

" **Next time,** " he said to her, " **don't try and order me around. I might be too tough to handle.** "

"Duly noted." Nikorra said, drunk from the pleasure.

***** **Interlude until next lemon** *****

 **XXHinata and XerneasXX**

" **Alright, Hinata, the lesson today expands from Zygarde's, so just relax and lose yourself in your psychic energy.** " said Xerneas to a meditating Hinata. " **Let it flow out and into the surrounding area.** "

The Pokemon's voice faded out as Hinata obeyed, losing herself to her power as she let it surround her area. As her mind drifted, she started feeling the various energies and thoughts around her. Sensing her state, Xerneas continued. " **Now forget what you know, and dig deeper. Try to find the core of everything, starting with yourself. And I'm not talking about chakra, aura, or anything like that. I'm saying** _ **even deeper.**_ "

Somehow that managed to penetrate Hinata's mind, seeing as her energy started focusing inward to find just what Xerneas was talking about. However, once it got to the spot where her energy was located, it hit a block. She still wasn't quite used to the idea of going even deeper than normal, so her energy was somewhat reluctant to allow her past.

" **Every wall, every defense, has some form of hole or weakness to use.** " Xerneas said. " **You just need to find it.** "

Hinata absently grunted in starting frustration, trying to find said weakness. However, even after about a half an hour she still had problems, so Xerneas decided on something to help calm the girl down. " **That's enough for now, Hinata. We can get back to it later.** "

"I'm sorry, Lord Xerneas." she said in a sad and frustrated tone. "I just don't understand how I can't get this."

" **Well, like I said we can get back to it later. In the meantime, take these.** " said Xerneas, focusing his power to grow some sturdy vines. " **Also, take a look at what I'm thinking right now.** "

Confused by the vines, Hinata did as requested and checked the Pokemon's mind, only to lick her lips and smile as she set to work.

***** **Lemon: Xerneas and Hinata** *****

When she was done, Hinata was naked and tied to the underside of Xerneas by psychic energy and vines, with the Pokemon's sizable member poised to penetrate her lower lips once the fun began.

" **Everything ready with you, Hinata?** " asked Xerneas. When he heard "Ready." he said, " **Then let the fun begin.** "

With that, he started slowly moving around the training ground. His cock started growing, spreading Hinata's pussy as it went, although it caught her by surprise when the length became to much and actually forced her body to move forward a bit.

"What the?" she cried as it happened. "Just how big are you?"

Xerneas just responded with, " **Don't ask about how I found out, but you should see Yvetal. His is bigger. Zygarde doesn't count because he can change his.** "

Right after he finished, he focused his power again, only this time to have the surrounding area covered in Sweet Scent. It did the trick as Hinata started gyrating some while mewling from her clouding mind. Unfortunately, it also led to Xerneas having some trouble walking naturally as the girl's mind absently focused her energy to her pussy and breasts, teasing the Pokemon's cock and stomach. _**Not quite sure this was my best idea.**_

Whatever the case, he was stuck with it as he continued walking, so he would have to take it in stride.

By the time they finally finished, it was already near the end of the day and Xerneas was pretty exhausted. He really needed to work on himself if he had trouble with a few hours of fucking. Granted, it was with a Were'mon, but still.

" **Alright, Hinata. We're done now.** " he said to the girl, barely having the strength to rouse her from her stupor.

"Wh-wha?" she said as she came to again. She noticed that the ride was over and Xerneas was done coming in her. Letting herself loose, she saw the trail they left around the place, somehow still visible to the naked eye. "Hehehe. Sorry if I overtaxed you or anything. But I think I have an idea on how to get past that barrier. I'll be sure to let you know first thing tomorrow, okay?"

" **Okay, Hinata. Rest well.** " he replied as she redressed and sped off. Once she was gone, he stumbled off as he mumbled, " **I'm not sure I'll be able to do the same thing, though. That was a bit much.** "

***** **Interlude until next lemon** *****

 **XXSayuki and YvetalXX**

 _Crazy-ass bird-WHOA!_ Sayuki thought to herself as she barely dodged an attack from her current trainer, Yvetal. The purpose was to help bring her speed up to a point it could beat an actual Lucario. Unfortunately for Sayuki, that meant having to tree hop while dodging incredibly fast gusts of air, forcing her to split her focus on landing, dodging, and direction all at once. So the gusts tended to hit more than miss. Thankfully, she had already stripped to protect her clothes.

Like the one that was heading towards her just now. "Guh!"

Knocked off course, she crashed through a branch before managing to right herself and use the momentum to keep moving. She managed to grab another branch fast enough to swing around and launch herself higher before another gust destroyed said branch.

"Sadistic ba-" her insult was cut off by Yvetal suddenly appearing and hitting her in the face, sending her to the ground and defeat.

" **30 minutes this time,** " said Yvetal as he landed himself. " **but you're still way behind on your actual speed.** "

"And yet you still haven't told me just how fast a Lucario can go." grunted Sayuki as she slowly picked herself up. "I could already be beyond a Lucario."

Yvetal raised a eyebrow. " **You still haven't figured it out?** "

Sayuki just stuck to silence as she stood up, albeit a bit shakily. The Pokemon sighed and asked, " **Remember what Nikorra did during the Prelims, when she suddenly burst with energy and ran her opponent over?** "

"What about it?" She asked.

" **She's not the only one capable of doing that.** " he explained, shocking Sayuki. " **However, unlike her and Hinata, your version is a transformation. To better explain, we'll be using your family's eyes as a reference.** "

"The Sharingan?" Sayuki asked, getting a nod from Yvetal.

" **Correct. The best way to say it is like this: the first few levels of the Sharingan are normal Pokemon evolution, while the Mangekyo Sharingan is what we're trying to achieve. With each new tomoe in your eyes, your power rises a certain amount, but once you go from regular to Mangekyo, the boost is much greater. However, unlike the Sharingan, this boost isn't permenant, so after some time you'll end up having to turn back to the regular form you have.** "

That revelation hit harder than any of his previous attacks on Sayuki. She could transform into a stronger form? One with potential power unseen in the Ninja Lands ever? But before she could continue that train of thought, Yvetal smacked her and brought her back down to earth. " **Focus, brat. You still got a ways to go before that happens.** "

"Then bring it!" she declared, then thought of something. "Not to mention it would be a nice surprise for Mistress and Hinata."

Yvetal chuckled a bit at that. " **That certainly is one way to look at it, but like I said, we still got a ways to g-urk!** "

Sayuki caught him off guard with a Force Palm, knocking him on his back with her on top.

***** **Lemon: Yvetal and Sayuki** *****

She, like her teammates, could smell the contained arousal from their instructors. However, unlike them, she was a bit more willing to actually start things off. However, once she finally rubbed Yvetal's cock out of its sheath, she stopped and gaped. "How the hell is it this big?!"

Yvetal just answered with a question of his own, although it was more a taunt than anything else. " **Too much for your tiny, pasty ass?** "

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are to judge?" Of course, Sayuki was regretting her reaction after she started pushing it into her ass, somehow filling her up to bursting yet not hurting her beyond the sudden intrusion of something big. "Damn, that's big."

" **Could've told you that much before hand, but you were the one that was careless.** " Yvetal remarked, getting Sayuki riled up again, this time also starting to actually pump the Pokemon's length with her body, occasionally stopping to rub her feet around the part she couldn't get to. It was relatively slow going to adjust to his size, but Sayuki was certain she wasn't going to be trying anything like that for a long time.

 _I prefer my holes not gaping once I'm done, thank you very much._ Sayuki thought to herself as it turned to full pleasure. _Better make the most of it in the meantime._

Deciding on focusing on what she was currently feeling, she dug one hand into her pussy while the other twisted one of her nipples. However, she was caught off guard when a pair of hands made out of dark energy took hold of her breasts, while another placed her now open hand by her other. Yvetal's smirk told her all she really needed/wanted to know before they continued, ultimately having Sayuki cum on her hands and Yvetal about four times before his first went into her. But when she felt a sudden boost of energy to her system when he came, she started increasing the pace.

Apparently, he noticed as well as Yvetal's wings folded up and covered her shoulders to allow him leverage in increasing the pace beyond what Sayuki could do, understanding that her stamina would give out long before his.

It ended up taking two more orgasms from him before Sayuki suddenly jumped off and glowed brightly. Once the glow died down, he simply said, " **Well what do you know?** "

Her torso fur grew a coattail and a high-place collar around the sides and back of her neck. Her hands and feet turned crimson red while most of her arms and legs turned black, leaving little blue. However, one of the more notable differences was on her head, with her 'mask' gaining a part that went up between her ears, while she lost one of the pigtails and had two of them lengthen considerably and gain a red tip like her hands and feet.

" **Looks like that was the ticket to at least trigger it.** " Said Yvetal as he picked himself up while Sayuki stared at her new form. After it quickly reverted back to her original form, he added, " **Now we just need to boost the time you have during that form.** "

Sayuki took a few moments before the implication hit her, right before Yvetal stuck again with his wing. _Oh shit!_

 **I just thought of something: what if Kaguya Otsutsuki was actually a Deoxys in human form? And didn't quite know about it herself?**

 **Mind letting me know of what you think with those questions.**

 **Also, as far as the lemons in this chapter go – the three Were'mon may have impressive stamina, but they're basically with gods during those scenes. Gods tend to be a LOT better. Alongside that, Yvetal is (in this case) bigger than Xerneas, but Lucario is also bigger than Espeon, so Sayuki's a bit more prepped to handle it.**

 **And as a basic analysis of their respective fields for training: Zygarde is Pokemon theory (Types, strengths, weaknesses, etc.), Yvetal is E.V.s (speed, strength, defense), while Xerneas is Mis. Application (combining Ninja and Pokemon powers/tactics together)**

 **Okay, this time's omake was a bit of a challenge. Off the top of my head, I wasn't sure which to do between _Aliens vs. Predator_ (i.e. a slightly modified Xenomorph that prefers regular breeding over its messed up variant) or _My Little Pony_ (for kicks), so I'll be doing both. The actual chapter was meant to, like I said earlier, portray a part of each of their training during the month, so this is to help 'show' that a month had gone by if Nikorra ended up with two different instances.**

Burn, you freak of nature!

Groaning lightly, Nikorra woke up, and was instantly on edge when she noticed her surroundings. Unlike the other times this strange wake up happened, she was in small metallic cell of sorts that clearly had no visible way out, and she wasn't about to try her luck with the one side made of glass. And that's only partly because of the people on the other side.

Getting up fully, she stepped forward and called out. "Hey, can any of you hear me?"

That seemed to catch them off guard, apparently not expecting Nikorra to speak. One in particular then came up and responded with, "So, you speak human."

"What do you mean 'speak human?'" asked Nikorra. "I'm part human, for goodness sakes. Or are you one of those idiots who think anything that doesn't look completely human is below them?"

"Like it matters. You've given us an unexpected opportunity. Send it in."

After she heard that, Nikorra heard a few muffled noises and a door opening on her side of the glass. Turning around, she gaped before crying out, "What the hell is that thing?!"

The regular humans didn't give her a response, but the quadrupedal creature did by turning towards her. She could see it had no visible eyes, so she started doubting if her primary ability would be of use in this case, but she could lightly smell pheromones coming from it so she knew what it was there for.

Nikorra barely managed to dodge when the creature suddenly lunged at her, bouncing off the glass when it missed. However, it resulted in her getting hit by its tail that she didn't notice before. "Geh!"

Falling down, Nikorra tried to pick herself up, but the creature surprised her with its speed again as it was already looking down at her by the time she got on her elbows.

" **Flamethrower!** " she cried, thankful for the Legendaries already giving her a quick surprise attack in situations like that. However, she once again was surprised when the moment the flames hit the creature, it backed off in incredible pain. "Don't like fire, huh? Well too bad, because that's what you get!"

Sending out another Flamethrower, Nikorra increased the power to try and deal with the creature for good. She wasn't in the mood to even remotely deal with a creature like that, let alone for a 'breeding experiment' like the humans apparently wanted. The theory only gained credibility when the humans tried to get in the room to try and stop her.

Once she stopped the flames, she saw that the creature was pretty well completely ash by then. _There was no way I'd willing get fucked by something like_ that.

 _What are you talking about, Mistress?_ Hinata's mental voice spoke in her head. _Is everything alright?_

 _...How about we just stick to you waking me up, and_ then _explaining what's been going on?_ Nikorra responded somewhat awkwardly, having no real idea how to properly explain what was going on to her dreams on occasion. When she noticed the door that let the creature in open again, she told Hinata, _Now, please._

 _Just a moment._ Hinata said before going quiet. Next thing Nikorra knew, she was disappearing just as the humans barged in to try and detain her for what she did to the creature.

Sex Education for...Ponies?

"-you alright?" Nikorra heard as she 'woke' to yet another strange incident. However, she was left rather confused when she saw that the one who she heard speak was actually a lavender pony with a horn on her head. "Spike found you on our doorstep about a half an hour ago. He's off to get help if you need it."

"...A talking horned pony that isn't a Pokemon." Nikorra said blankly. "That's a new one."

"Um...I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you." the pony said after a bit of awkward silence, raising a hoof towards Nikorra.

Recognizing the gesture, Nikorra clasped a 'hand' around the hoof and shook. "Nikorra." She then took a proper look at herself and saw that she was actually a full-fledged Zoroark this time around. "I guess you can call me a Zoroark, although you wouldn't be able to find anything on Zoroarks anytime soon."

Twilight seemed to pout for a bit, giving Nikorra a chance to glance around at the building they were in. "Is this Library built in a tree?"

Twilight instantly gotten a happier expression on her face with that. "Why, yes. Welcome to the Golden Oak Library of Ponyville. Spike and I are the caretakers."

"Oh, our guest is awake." piped up from the door to the outside world, this time a younger boy's voice. Turning to face the newcomer revealed it to be "Spike's an actual _dragon?!_ How did you manage to get him, Twilight?"

"Uh..." Twilight trailed, not really expecting that, but didn't get a chance to speak before three ponies came in from behind Spike. One was more magenta in color, one was pale yellow with a pink mane and tail, but the last was more a light blue with "Is the rainbow color natural?"

Said pony stumbled at the random question. Nikorra was surprised even further when wings unfurled and the pony started hovering, getting up close in annoyance. "Of course it's natural, otherwise I wouldn't be called _Rainbow_ Dash for Celestia's sake!"

"Dash." Twilight admonished. She then introduced the three properly. "Nikorra, this is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Cheerilee, although I do have to ask why you're here Cheerilee."

Cheerilee blushed a bit as she started on why she was there that day. "Well, um...something came up in class and..."

Nikorra cut in with a quick question. "Would you be a teacher or student in said class?"

"Teacher." said Cheerilee.

"So I guess one of your students might've said something that resulted in you needing to do an impromptu Sex Ed lesson. Am I right?" asked Nikorra, having an idea as to where the blush came from. When the blush deepened, she said, "Thought so. Just give me a sec."

Concentrating, her form shifted into a pony like Cheerilee, just with her narutal color scheme still in place. However, it did lead to a small problem for Nikorra. "That's going to be a strange thing to deal with. Usually don't have to worry about it staying out unless I'm using it, but I guess it'll be easier for whenever you need something for male demonstrations."

The onlookers' reactions were variable, but same enough to be the relative same. Twilight and Spike were blushing/shocked, Fluttershy had fainted from the thoughts that came from the sight, while Rainbow Dash was trying to plug her nose and not lose anymore blood. Cheerilee, in the meantime, moved forward in a daze as she said, "This way, Nikorra. I'll take you to the bed-I mean classroom for some-for the lesson!"

Nikorra smiled as she gestured. "Lead the way, teach. Although you could always be my partner if it comes to a more 'active' turn from simple live models."

That did it for both Cheerilee and Dash, who ran off towards their destination and failed keeping her nosebleed from knocking her our respectively. Nikorra laughed as she followed the teaching pony's path, eventually arriving at a barn with the pony and her apparent class right outside. She called out to get their attention. "Now that's not very nice, Cheerilee, dashing off like that. I thought we had something going there."

"Who is this?" one of the kids asked, a clear edge of 'elitist snob' in her voice.

"I'm the living mannequin for this lesson." Nikorra smirked as she spoke. "And thanks to a little, shall we say 'accident,' I can pretty well work both sides of the 'equation.'"

Cheerilee and a few of the kids blushed as they began to understand just what she meant by that, and the rest joined when she turned around to prove it. Turning back to face them, she asked Cheerilee, "So what first, theory or practical? I should say, though, that thanks to say 'accident,' I still got a few years before I can either impregnate or get pregnant myself, so you don't have to worry about a potential kid after this."

That didn't assuage Cheerilee's feelings about this whole debacle, but was still thankful for Nikorra saying that. She wasn't quite ready to bear children just yet. "Theory. I'm not about to traumatize the fillies any time soon."

"Buzzkill." Nikorra pouted a bit over the top, getting a few laughs from the students, before replacing it with a smirk. "Or is it just that you want some privacy, huh?"

"Will you stop that?!" Cheerilee hissed at her, causing some more laughter from the class at their teacher being riled up. Although that quickly died down as the lesson began in earnest.

 **Sorry for any one that want Nikorra to actually do anything sexual in the omakes, but she does have a partial prankster mindset. Plus, a Xenomorph isn't really something much of anyone would really want to breed with, especially in a lab cell that people can see into.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, again.**

 **First off, sorry this took so long, but I had apparently forgot to actually upload the chapter in which Pokemon are publicly introduced to Konoha.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Breaking the wall between nations

The day had come to Konoha. The final part of the Chunin Exams was in a matter of hours.

But what got the Hokage and his ninja, particularly the ANBU, was when 'strange creatures' were sighted by civilians. With most not knowing them to actually be Pokemon, it was a pretty close call that he had managed to settle things enough for them to see that the Pokemon weren't there to cause problems.

 _Still, I honestly wonder a bit as to how they'll react once they discover the truth about Lords Kami, Yami, Shinigami. Among others._ He thought to himself as he sat in the Kage box at the arena. His thoughts were interrupted when a vulpine bipedal Pokemon holding two spoons of all things came in, escorting the Kages that had just arrived.

" _Sir, the Kages have arrived._ " it told him in his mind, indicating it's type.

Hiruzen stood up as the said Kages were the Kazekage and the Mizukage. However, the Mizukage was a different person from the last one in power. "Welcome Kazekage, Mizukage. So the Kiri Civil War is finally over? If I was in a better political position than I currently am, I would've sent some help."

The Mizukage, a woman named Mei Terumi, nodded. "It's over. I'm Mei Terumi, Lord Hokage, and while I appreciate the sentiment, it's already over so no need to continue talking about the past."

" _To clear things up,_ " Alakazam said to all of them. " _the final battle of the Kiri Civil War was near where the Pokemon known as Mewtwo and Kyogre were temporarily staying, and they promptly kicked the Yondaime Mizukage's ass._ "

Hiruzen chuckled. "Mewtwo and Kyogre wouldn't happen to be Pokemon, right?"

" _Yes, but different to the rest of us._ " Alakazam said, not saying anything about them being Legendaries.

"Pokemon, huh?" the Kazekage asked, interested.

" _We're quite diverse, in both appearance and powers, but most of us don't have quite the potential power wise as ninja._ " Alakazam admitted with a shrug. " _A good bit of our power is connected to math more than affinity._ "

The topic would've continued, but Mei brought their attention back to the line up of Chunin Exams participants. "What exactly would you call those three down there?"

" _Were'mon, Lady Mizukage._ " Alakazam said. " _Part human, part Pokemon, but originally fully human._ "

"At least Hinata and Sayuki seemed to go for something a bit more suited for this." Hiruzen remarked. "And yes, Nikorra is naked. She spent too long in the wild to like clothes anymore."

Mei fought down a blush as she remembered what Zabuza told her about Nikorra in particular. "At least she has the fur to cover her."

" _More like she knows enough to not try and play around with this moment._ " Alakazam told her before turning to Hiruzen. " _It's time._ "

"Thank you." He intoned before moving forward to speak to the crowd.

 **XXIn the arenaXX**

While the Kages were talking, Nikorra, Sayuki, and Hinata were waiting in line with the other genins that had made it that far for when the final part of the Chunin Exams would begin. And Sayuki and Hinata had apparently decided to dress for the part.

Sayuki had opted for a sleeveless, midriff-revealing vest that was open except for the bottom point that was replaced by her headband, fingerless armored gloves on her hands, and a miniskirt with a cut in the back for her tail. It was finished off with thigh armor and a purple-with-orange-flames desgin.

Hinata went for a more crimson orange bra that wrapped around her neck in the front with attached sleeves, leaving everything else from her shoulders up uncovered as well as her stomach. Her pants were a similar color and design, showing it was all meant to help maximize flexibility while clothed. Her headband was around her neck to finish her look.

Nikorra stood between them, plain as day naked except for her fur. She idly noted the other contestants were Sai, Gaia, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino. And up in the stand with her mother were Hikari, Karin, and the Sound nin Kin.

The memory of Sai coming into the compound with Kin, and somehow gaining her as a girlfriend/lover alongside Karin quickly passed through her head, followed closely by the memory of Kushina introduction to Karin. Both were amusing to Nikorra, although she did wince a bit when it turned out that Kushina's enthusiasm towards Karin's heritage broke her spine a bit, forcing Tsunade to step in and heal her back up. Despite it being not all that much damage, it was rather loud to Nikorra's ears.

She honestly didn't care much about the speech the Hokage was stuck having to give before they started. It was mainly platitudes and official propaganda to start the show.

Thankfully it wasn't all that long, so the first match came up quick with 'Gaia no Subaku' and 'Nikorra GhostClaw' being chosen.

That brought up another memory to Nikorra. Specifically, what brought about the name 'GhostClaw' in the first place.

 **XXXXX**

 _It was night, and Nikorra was freerunning around the village to cool down enough to sleep. Even with the intense day in training, she was having trouble getting to sleep, so she decided to try and burn off some more energy to fix that._

 _However, some time into it, she heard hushed voices, and it didn't sound at all like a couple just wanting a silent quickie or something._

 _Moving closer to the source, she found Baki, Gaia's teacher, speaking with Kabuto and about five others that didn't look friendly at all. Even more so when she heard that Baki was having trouble getting his team to cooperate in a not quite enthusiastic voice._

Got to be car-Oh boy. _Nikorra thought as she observed before noticing the Prelims Proctor Hayate near as well. Deciding on making it quick, she turned invisible and crept forward, activating Shadow Claw as she got close. Thankfully for her, it made contact and got their attention. At least until Baki and Kabuto ran off with Hayate in pursuit, leaving her with Kabuto's companions who were quite freaked out from her floating claws._

 _"What the hell is this?!" one hissed, trying to keep quiet._

 _Nikorra merely chuckled before striking again, only to miss this time thanks to no longer having the element of surprise. As a sword was about to strike back, she switched to Fire Punch and melted through it and burned the attacker in the chest._

 _Seeing two of them down, one said "Fuck this ghost shit, I'm out!" and ran off, the other two quickly doing the same._

 _Once she was sure that they were gone, Nikorra reverted to normal and stared at the downed two. After a bit, she said to herself, "'GhostClaw.' Heh, I like it."_

 **XXXXX**

After an ANBU showed up to take the two ninja away, she had went back to the compound and told them what happened, including the name she decided on. Ever since, she was registered as Nikorra GhostClaw of the Uzumaki, or just Nikorra GhostClaw.

Back with the fight, she stared down Gaia, both smirking in amusement and determination. When the ref said "Begin!" they lunged forward, claws outstretched before Nikorra seemingly vanished and Gaia missed. As she stood up and turned to try and find her opponent, she chuckled. "I guess this is why you now have the name GhostClaw, huh?"

"Partly." Nikorra replied. "Here's the other part."

Her claws lit up again from Shadow Claw, making an X pattern as they moved to Gaia. The Sand nin narrowly ducked under it before shouting, " **Sand Tomb!** "

 _Oh shit!_ Nikorra thought as the barrier of sand came up from below. "Dammit, Gaia!"

"Anything goes in these fights, Nikorra." Gaia retorted, only to receive a smirk from Nikorra.

"'Anything goes,' huh?" she asked before unleashing her SI as well as saying. "Seems like someone doesn't want their itch to be scratched tonight."

"This is a low blow." Gaia grunted through the lust, only for it to continue rising, affecting the audience as well, until it suddenly dropped and left them in frustration. The frequency of the extreme changes started growing until Gaia finally dispersed the Sand Tomb and glomped Nikorra. "I give, but please don't do that again."

"AGREED!/Aw!" was the general reaction to Gaia's word, with the 'Aw!' coming from a select few such as Sayuki, Hinata, and Anko.

"Winner, Nikorra! Next match: Hinata Hyuga and Kankuro no Subaku!"

The two walked up as Kankuro shouted, "I forfeit! I wouldn't be able to do anything to her anyways."

A good many booed at him, but the rest understood. Hinata's psychic abilities were well beyond the Yamanaka, to the point that she could just trap him in the air the moment it started. Hinata still pouted at not being able to participate though.

"Just means more energy for the beat down later on." Sayuki told her, reminding her of the impending invasion.

"Still..." Hinata whined after agreeing with Sayuki.

"Winner, Hinata! Next match: Sayuki Uchiha and Temari no Subaku."

Unlike her brother, Temari actually went down instead of straight up forfeiting, allowing Sayuki to actually have a match to go to. This left Nikorra, Hinata, and Gaia to be interrogated.

"Just what exactly is going on here?!" Ino asked, bewildered beyond belief. "What was with all of that?!"

"Remember the creatures that have shown up today in particular, besides Hikari?" Nikorra asked. Once they nodded, she continued. "They are all called Pokemon. They're from beyond the Shinobi Lands."

"'Beyond the Shinobi Lands?'" Shikamaru asked.

Nikorra nodded. "The maps we know aren't even close to encompassing the full world. And each of the various regions out there have quite a variety of Pokemon native to them, but not necessarily stuck only to that region. For example, Sayuki's part Lucario, a Fighting-Steel Type Pokemon that has the ability to work similar to a sensor, only using a person's aura instead of chakra. A common thread for Lucarios is the ability to boost its power based on the amount of damage it takes, but some people are skeptical about that."

"Temari's going to have trouble with Sayuki, isn't she?" Shikamaru confirmed more than asked.

"Most likely." Hinata told them, shrugging. "Steel is resistant to Flying, but we're not quite sure just how close to Flying Temari is personally. She might not be as close as we might think."

"Begin!"

And apparently that was the cue needed for the Kazekage to suddenly lunge at Hiruzen and feathers started falling.

The Invasion had begun.

 **Once again, sorry about the lateness, but here it is. Also, the corresponding omake.**

Stress Bending on Ember Island

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked Nikorra as she woke up to a mid-day beach sun. The voice sounded young and innocent, maybe a 12/13-year-old boy.

"Aang, get away from that thing!" an older male voice called out, waking Nikorra up annoyed.

She jumped up and turned to where the second voice came from. "Excuse me?!"

That's when she got an actual good look at them and the others that were coincidentally with them.

The two boys were wearing pants, and the younger was bald while the older had darker skin, like a tan in comparison to pale. The girls on the other hand had her attention a lot more.

The first had a skin tone similar to the elder boy, suggesting relation. She wore a single line of wrapping around her chest and thigh shorts of similar material. Her hair went down to about the small of her back.

The second wore a similar set up in dark red, but it wasn't made out of wrappings like the first girl. Her hair was shoulder length with a small ponytail.

The final girl was simplest in material, being more antique undergarments of a brownish/tan color scheme. Her hair was more aristocratic in style, but "Forgive me asking, but is she blind?"

"Who wants to know?" said girl demanded.

"Nikorra." she answered. "One of my girlfriends comes from a family that looks similar, but can actually see. So she knew what to expect when she came across someone with actual blindness, which is the completely grayed eyes instead of being pretty much pure white."

The older boy scoffed, only for the girl to say, "I don't know how, but you're telling the truth. I'm Toph, and I am indeed blind."

"And apparently a damn good sensor as well if you could tell if I was telling the truth or not." Nikorra remarked. "A few people I know off back home would just love to learn that trick."

"You live with earthbenders?" Toph asked, only to get a confused "Earthbenders? You might want to start with full intros and then details as to just what the hell's going on here."

"And how are we to be sure this isn't some sort of Fire Nation trick?" the older boy asked, only to get hit in the head by the other two girls.

"Sokka, she has a point." the younger boy said. "I'm Aang. Toph already introduced herself, but they are Sokka, Katara and Suki."

He gestured to the other boy, the white wearing girl, and then the red wearing girl in order, but only the two girls actually waved in greeting.

"I'm also what is known as the Avatar, a bridge between our world and the Spirit World." Aang continued. "I'm also meant to keep the world in balance, but the Fire Lord had been threatening that balance for nearly 100 years now."

"And you're secretly stressing out trying to figure out a way to defeat him without seemingly betraying yourself and losing your innocence." Nikorra deduced. "Am I right?"

Aang tensed, telling her all she needed to know. However, Nikorra smiled gently at him.

"It isn't something to be afraid of showing publicly. Too many have lost said innocence/purity thanks to war, so any who can escape from that fate are welcome to any land. Unfortunately, I can't quite help you in figuring out how to do that." Nikorra told him, before she walked forward. "But there is something I can do to help you calm down long enough to try and figure something out, especially since stress makes it harder to think properly."

"Like whA-" Sokka asked before he suddenly found himself tied up with his arms trapped at his sides. "Hey, what gives?!"

"This is for calling me a thing." Nikorra told him before moving over to Aang and draped an arm over him, getting him to blush. She turned her head to the three girls. "Unless you want to join him, don't untie him. But any of you that wants to join us is welcome."

She reached into Aang's pants and felt his cock. "Hmm. Not a bad size for you."

His blush wasn't the only one that intensified, although Sokka and Katara were also shocked at her audacity.

She pulled his pants and underwear down, releasing his cock to the world hard as a rock from her mere touch. She could tell he was already close to cumming.

"Sheesh, you are an incredible lightweight, Aang." She remarked, starting a handjob as she licked at his limp neck. "We've barely started, and you're already this far."

She barely got it in her mouth when he came, but she managed to swallow it all. But before it could go down, she started sucking and licking the tip, forcing it to stay up.

Upon hearing him moan, Katara quickly rushed forward and tried to pull her off, crying out, "Let him go!"

Nikorra complied, only to grab hold of Katara and pull her in. "Why? So that you can take my place? You want to be impaled on his shaft?"

Katara's refusals quickly died down at the sight right in her face. Nikorra gently pushed her close enough for her to give Aang a tentative lick. Seeing him twitch got another, and before she knew it, she had his member in her mouth. She barely felt it when Nikorra helped Aang lay down and render the both of them naked, but she did feel it when her bottom half was placed above Aang's face.

Spreading the girl open, Nikorra suggested to Aang, "How about you give her a similar treatment? Virgin nectar especially is nice."

Granted, she had to get Aang started, but she left them to their own devices once Aang started working his tongue into Katara's pussy.

Sokka started struggling, wanting to either join in somehow or stop the whole thing. But the knots held firm as Nikorra moved to Toph and Suki. All three stopped and stared once they saw a cock of her own come out from its hiding place and stood at attention.

"So," asked Nikorra, arms crossed under her breasts. "who's first, or do I have to join Aang and Katara? Also, for the record, I am a girl, just with a little extra as you can see."

Toph was the first to step forward. "I'd like to give it a whirl."

Nikorra smiled a bit predatory. "Be careful what you wish for."

She pulled Toph's chest band up and locked one in her lips, giving it similar treatment to what she started with Aang while a claw went into Toph's slit. However, Nikorra was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that while Toph was a virgin as well, she was built of sterner stuff than Aang and Katara. Still didn't mean anything in comparison to Nikorra's experience.

It got even better for Nikorra as Suki stripped in front of her and latched onto Toph's other breast, getting the blind girl to cry out in pleasure, while a hand started pumping away on Nikorra's length.

She momentarily stopped to check on Aang and Katara, who was now bouncing on the boy as he played with her modest A cups, and Sokka, who was glaring at her and Suki in particular. _He likes her, doesn't he?_

She pulled Suki off and whispered, "You know, I never said you couldn't satisfy yourself with Sokka. Just wait until about noon before you do anything such as untie him or let him cum. Okay?"

Suki nodded and moved over to Sokka, sitting on his face and ordered, "Eat me out."

He couldn't do much of anything except comply since he was tied up and she was somewhat digging his nose into her opening. He still was going to do something about Nikorra though.

Nikorra turned her attention back to Toph, who had cried out and came on her hand after managing to get fully nude as well. She licked her claws clean. "Nice taste. But now for the big fun."

She positioned Toph on her back and slowly pushed her cock into the blind girl. It was clear that it hurt, but Toph powered through until Nikorra was all the way in. After a few moments, Toph 'looked at Nikorra and said, "What are you waiting for?"

"Again, be careful what you wi-hello." Nikorra said before noticing an hidden onlooker. Sending a blast in that person's direction, she called out as she grinded against Toph, "Got a pussy that needs attention if you want to join."

About a minute or so, another boy walked out, already naked and hard. However, one thing Nikorra noticed was that he had a burn scar over his left eye. _Ouch. Looks like he could use this as well._

"Get over here, hot shot, and show us what you got." She told him, directing him to her pussy once he was close enough.

He quickly started moving, although Nikorra had to momentarily stop him to get into a good rhythm.

She then let herself go to the sex, eventually ending with Aang in her ass, Katara's ass on her cock, and Sokka in her mouth before she had to return to Konoha. But needless to say, they were feeling a lot better afterwards.

 **Sorry for the ending, but I was starting to get a headache from writing. Somehow.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, again.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Wild Were'mon Beat-a-thon

 **XXPreviously, on 'Were'mon'XX**

 _"Winner, Nikorra! Next match: Hinata Hyuga and Kankuro no Subaku!"_

 _The two walked up as Kankuro shouted, "I forfeit! I wouldn't be able to do anything to her anyways."_

 _A good many booed at him, but the rest understood. Hinata's psychic abilities were well beyond the Yamanaka, to the point that she could just trap him in the air the moment it started. Hinata still pouted at not being able to participate though._

 _"Just means more energy for the beat down later on." Sayuki told her, reminding her of the impending invasion._

 _"Still..." Hinata whined after agreeing with Sayuki._

 _"Winner, Hinata! Next match: Sayuki Uchiha and Temari no Subaku."_

 _Unlike her brother, Temari actually went down instead of straight up forfeiting, allowing Sayuki to actually have a match to go to. This left Nikorra, Hinata, and Gaia to be interrogated._

 _"Just what exactly is going on here?!" Ino asked, bewildered beyond belief. "What was with all of that?!"_

 _"Remember the creatures that have shown up today in particular, besides Hikari?" Nikorra asked. Once they nodded, she continued. "They are all called Pokemon. They're from beyond the Shinobi Lands."_

 _"'Beyond the Shinobi Lands?'" Shikamaru asked._

 _Nikorra nodded. "The maps we know aren't even close to encompassing the full world. And each of the various regions out there have quite a variety of Pokemon native to them, but not necessarily stuck only to that region. For example, Sayuki's part Lucario, a Fighting-Steel Type Pokemon that has the ability to work similar to a sensor, only using a person's aura instead of chakra. A common thread for Lucarios is the ability to boost its power based on the amount of damage it takes, but some people are skeptical about that."_

 _"Temari's going to have trouble with Sayuki, isn't she?" Shikamaru confirmed more than asked._

 _"Most likely." Hinata told them, shrugging. "Steel is resistant to Flying, but we're not quite sure just how close to Flying Temari is personally. She might not be as close as we might think."_

 _"Begin!"_

 _And apparently that was the cue needed for the Kazekage to suddenly lunge at Hiruzen and feathers started falling._

 _The Invasion had begun._

 **XXXXX**

Although, while Sand and Sound were attacking together...they weren't even close to being set for victory.

They didn't have the element of suprise, and the Pokemon were a factor that they couldn't have remotely prepared for beforehand. And with how many various ones that were about the village and surrounding forest, they didn't stand a chance.

Granted, it also meant that the actual ninja couldn't do all that much, but they were pretty content to just either stay back try and line the enemies up for the Pokemon's attacks. Psychic blasts, close range combat, gusts of wind and fire, streams of water, and razor-sharp leaves were some of the more common attacks to see around the place.

And leading the Pokemon were Team 7, sweeping through the village for all enemies.

Hinata's mind was turning the Sand and Sound against each other, conveniently turning them right into Sayuki's powerful paws launching them away and Nikorra's claws tearing them down where they stood.

It was too the point that all three were rather disappointed with their opponents.

"This is just pathetic." Nikorra remarked as they moved to the different sector. "Are Gaia and her siblings the only half-decent ninja between both villages?"

"In regards to the Sound nins so far, yes." Hinata responded. "However, the Sand nins were more desperation. Thank goodness most of our attacks have been knock-out instead of kill for them at least."

" **So that's why you tried to hold back a bit with them.** " the Ursaring they had met in the forest said.

"Yeah. Orochimaru tricked them into doing this, so can we truly blame them?" Hinata asked rhetorically.

Just then, a rumble was felt, followed by a three-headed serpent appearing at the wall. It didn't last long, though, when Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde appeared and attack a head each. The combined onslaught from the Legendary Pokemon was too much for it to stay, and revealed itself to be a summon as it dispersed.

"What the hell?!" They then heard Kakashi cry out nearby. And he wasn't the only one shocked at the display.

"What most Pokemon lack in power, they do make up for it with a lot better variety." Nikorra noted out loud. "Not to mention that the stronger ones in particular have a tendency to have awe-inspiring moves."

"True, that." Sayuki and Hinata agreed.

" **Although for some, it seems to be more fear-inducing.** " Ursaring said, pointing to some distant enemies that were running away.

"Good." Nikorra said, content with that outcome. "We can get started on rounding up survivors and counting casualties. Among other things."

Her mood quickly changed when she heard a pretty powerful explosion go off where she knew Hiruzen was. She started to feel fear for the old man.

"We can handle things here. Get moving." Sayuki told her, getting a thankful smile in return before Nikorra ran off, boosted by Hinata's psychic push.

 _You better not die on me!_ Nikorra thought as she jumped and ran over, only to be stopped by Kushina. "Mom! What happened?"

"Orochimaru attempted to killed Old Man Hiruzen while running off. He only got some minor burning, thanks to Tsunade and I." Kushina explained. "Tsunade is bringing him and another who got caught in the blast to the hospital to be safe while I took care of you, knowing that you would notice and fear of what it could've meant."

Nikorra breathed out in relief. "Thanks, mom. But who's this other you're talking about?"

"That's something I'd like to know myself, actually. The girl might actually be an Uzumaki for all we know." Kushina admitted with a shrug. "She at least had the hair for it."

"Another?" Nikorra raised an eyebrow. At her mother's nod, she then said, "Let's get going then."

Thankfully, the hospital was much closer in comparison, so they made it roughly the same time as Tsunade. With her was Hiruzen, who's right arm seemed to be the only thing actually damaged, and slung over her shoulder was the girl Kushina mentioned. "Damn, what was she, Ground Zero?"

Practically her entire body had burns covering it.

"Almost." Tsunade answered. "She was just close enough for this to happen. Somehow, though, this is the only damage she sustained."

"Seriously? I know you're the best medic around, but I call bullshit on that." Nikorra retorted, skeptical at Tsunade's claim. "There should at least be some other damage, at least bruising."

"Hey, I'm surprised myself." Tsunade said, walking inside. "But I did a quick scan and I didn't find _anything else._ "

Nikorra still had trouble believing the woman, but didn't say anything as the two new patients were checked in and escorting away by Tsunade and a couple of Pokemon called Chansey which somewhat confused the medic nin. "Basically, they're Pokemon versions of competent medic nins, so they can usually be found in hospitals and the like."

"Oh."

Kushina giggled at the woman's blank reaction, having come across that piece of knowledge before.

The mother-daughter pair then spent the next few minutes in pleasant silence, happy that the whole ordeal turned out so well. When Tsunade returned, she told them the diagnosis. "Both of them are okay, but the girl's going to need to spend a few days here to fully recover. As for Hiruzen, he's wanting one of us to become the next Hokage, Kushina."

"What?" The pair asked, surprised.

"He feels that he'll not be of much use as the Hokage in the future, especially with the Pokemon coming into our lives." Tsunade told them the man's reasoning. "He wants both a newer generation, and one closer to the whole thing to be ready to negotiate with them, while he spends the rest of his days as an adviser to help out."

Nikorra deadpanned in response. "That, and he just wants to get away from the paperwork."

"Most likely." Tsunade and Kushina agreed, knowing how Hiruzen acted whenever he spent too long with the paperwork in his office.

Nikorra then thought of something that brought the mood down. "What exactly are we going to do about the council? If given the chance, they'll try to either oppress or drive out Pokemon at the very least."

"Leave them to me." They heard from the door, revealing Danzo having just came in. By his side was "A Weavile, huh?"

"He's actually Sai's partner. Just with me for the time being until they can finalize the bond." Danzo explained.

"Honestly, I kind of expected a Smeargle for him, considering his ninjutsu painting style. But if he's with Weavile..." Nikorra shrugged, not really caring.

"We can't always choose who we're partnered with, but we can make the most of it." Danzo told them. "Although I believe that Weavile would be of help to him as he used it, considering his paintings are primarily long range and need to be set up beforehand."

" **I am primarily a close range fighter.** " Weavile acknowledged, which Nikorra translated.

"At any rate, I sent him to help spearhead the clean-up count. He'll come to the Hokage's office once the full numbers are in." Danzo finished.

The serious moment ended as Tsunade and Kushina nodded, but Nikorra for some reason face-faulted. At their confused expressions, she explained. "I completely forgot to try and fuck someone there."

Danzo sputtered, Kushina laughed, while Tsunade just said "Really, Nikorra?"

 **I know it was kind of short, but without the Ichibi, and with the Pokemon against them, they wouldn't stand much of a chance at all. Also, the burned girl is Tayuya, in case anyone didn't figure it out.**

 **Here is a little something to look forward to next time: Nikorra and Danzo putting the council in its place by having Nikorra fuck Mebuki in front of them.**

 **How does that sound?**

Strawberry, Chocolate, or Vanilla?...How about Neopolitan?

"Now where am I?" Nikorra wondered as she stared up at the clearly broken moon in the sky. "And how the hell did that happen?"

She got up and took a look around, finding herself on a rather strangely-colored building surrounding by more of the same. "Sheesh, I can barely call any of this actually proper gray. What were the builders thin-oof!"

She stumbled forward, feeling something hit her in the back of the head. She quickly turned around to see who attacked her. "What the hell is wrong with you, bub?...make that chick."

Said attacker was a young girl wearing brown form-fitting pants, black gloves, black and white boots with a lot of heel to them, and a brown corset that showed a small bit of skin at the hips underneath a white jacket with pink underside that stopped right below her chest. A few necklaces laid around her neck in no real orderly fashion. And in her hand was "An umbrella? You hit me in the head with and umbrella?"

The girl appeared shocked at Nikorra, although she had no real clue as to why that was exactly. Although she did expect it when the girl attacked again, which was promptly deflected and followed up by Nikorra pinning the girl to the ground. When she couldn't struggle her way out, the girl's eyes changed color as she tried making it look as though she was merging with the building roof. But Nikorra was having none of it.

"You're really going to try that trick with me of all people?" Nikorra asked as she turned into an exact copy of the girl, causing the girl's eyes to widened considerably. "Two can play at that game."

Nikorra turned back to normal as she lowered herself to kiss the girl, driving her tongue in to play. The girl stiffened at the action, but slowly lost herself in it.

When Nikorra felt the girl relax enough, she moved her hands over the girl's arms, gently kneading them, while she ground their hips together. She momentarily stopped to say, "Good girl. Want me to conti-"

She was cut off as the girl suddenly grabbed her and flipped their positions. The girl smirked as she pulled out a scroll-like device, typed in a few things, then showed it to Nikorra, all the while straddling Nikorra. " _I'm Neo, and I'm not an easy girl for anyone._ "

"Nikorra, and I'd be disappointed if you just spread your legs for anyone you met." Nikorra responded. "Even I'm not so easily aroused, and I pretty well literally leak a sexual aura."

Nikorra sat up as Neo put away the device, caressing Neo's sides. "But one thing I can tell about you is that you could use a new flavor of fun. Just how long has it been since someone treated like a regular girl? How long has it been since you didn't have to care about how your superiors, or just anyone, felt?"

Partway, she started planting a few kisses on Neo's neck, having noticed enough of her ques to see someone who deserved a chance to be herself. Her illusion based powers, her attitude, her mute status. Whoever that ended up trying to control her would only see an asset to use for a time. She spent so much time like that, she just about completely locked away the part of her that was still a normal young girl that wanted to live as such.

Neo, on the other hand, was reeling at Nikorra's words. How did she know? Regardless, she was certainly not disagreeing at all. _Although I'm n-Sweet Oum, is that a cannon?!_

Her jaw drop as she stared down at Nikorra's pulsating cock, seated right along her slit. A few moments later, Neo got off and plunged it in her mouth while pulling her pants and white panties off of her body.

Nikorra groaned as Neo went to work on her, playing with the girl's hair. "Damn, girl, you're a natural."

Neo momentarily came off to finish stripping her clothes, revealing her low-mid B-cups for all to see. She then started sucking and licking again, while a hand stuck a few fingers into her slit and pumped.

Even then, it took some work and a couple of orgasms from Neo to get Nikorra to say, "I'm cumming now, Neo."

Next thing Neo knew, the cock pulsed and she was left swallowing what seemed to be a bucketful of cum. But as she worked on that, Nikorra picked her up and slid Neo on her cock while kissing the girl, tasting some of her cum still in the girl's mouth.

In response, Neo silently moaned as she rocked her hips. She tried to retaliate by going for Nikorra's breasts, but Nikorra got to her own first. A claw rubbed whichever one her mouth wasn't sucking on. _Oh Oum, where has this girl been all my life?_

Neo wrapped her legs around Nikorra, not caring as an explosion and a couple of shouts echoing a bit of a ways away. This allowed her leverage to pull back her waist and start bouncing on the pole spearing her insides.

Unfortunately, their fun was interrupted when she Scroll went off, annoying the both of them. What made things even worse was Nikorra could feel herself being brought back as though someone was waking her up.

"Whoever got in the way is going to regret this." Was all she could say before disappearing completely, leaving Neo to get dressed and respond to her caller.

Needless to say, while Kushina liked the 'punishment' she got, Roman Torchwick liked it when the cops showed up and finally stopped Neo from beating him up in front of a rather confused Team RWBY.

 **Haven't done one connecting to RWBY before this, and I figured that sooner or later, someone would interrupt. And this was during the whole Paladin episode in the beginning, btw.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, again.**

 **Not much this time beyond Nikorra and Danzo putting the council in its place by having Nikorra fuck Mebuki in front of them. Let's see how they will react to that.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Taking care of the Council (at least for the time being)

Nikorra and Kushina groaned out loud upon arriving to the council room and saw the cilivian side bickering as usual. Danzo would've joined them if he hadn't experienced this enough to be desensitized to it in public. And thanks to recent events, the big 'topic' was Pokemon.

While the clans were interested in them, they knew enough to focus more on how they could possibly integrate the creatures into their lives. The civilians, on the other hand, were all "Kill them before they kill us!"

As for the other elders, they kept to silent pondering about how to possibly control Pokemon.

Nikorra gestured to her ears to both of her companions, who quickly covered their ears before she let loose a loud " **Screech!** "

The others in the room cried out in pain from the terrible noise. When she stopped, they turned to her. "Now that we are all here, can we speak like respectable adults instead of spoiled children?"

"Like you or your mother can respectable or adult, especially when you bring monsters into Konoha." Mebuki sneered, only for Nikorra's S.I. to focus on her full blast. Danzo, knowing what was about to happen, quickly sealed the room from outsiders.

***** **Lemon: Nikorra and Mebuki** *****

Nikorra raised a hand and made the 'come hither' motion. Mebuki, mind glazed with lust, walked forward on shaky legs.

Nikorra cupped the woman's jaw. "You've badmouthed for the last time. Let's see how well you can continue when it keeps you from feeling this again."

Mebuki whimpered into Nikorra's rough kiss. She didn't notice anything as her dress and pants were dropped to the ground in front of everyone there, to the shock of the civilians and elders especially. The Clan Heads were also shocked, but weren't about to try and cause a scene. For most, it was about time someone put Mebuki in her place. For Hiashi, however... **(check chapter one omake)**

The red lace bra and panties were quick to join them, leaving her naked for all of them to see.

By now, the civilians were losing their shock as it turned to lust, which Kushina silently noted for later. _I guess I'll have to do something to ensure they stay quiet. Hehehe, let's see how well they'll like this._

Her work was missed by everyone, thanks to Nikorra moving a pretty well catatonic Mebuki away from her clothes, including her shoes. Her cock came out as she lightly pushed the woman down. "Suck. If you're good enough, I'd consider letting your husband be a part of next time, giving you two cocks to play with."

While a part of her mind snapped back to reality and tried to fight, it wasn't strong enough to stop the rest of her from doing as Nikorra said. It didn't help her that she actually liked sucking off her husband. Said part was thinking as she worked the same magic that was usually done to him, _I'm really starting to wish that Mom didn't use popsicles as practice dummies when she gave me the talk. My first few, and now I can't get enough of doing stuff like this._

Nikorra sighed loudly a she kept her hand on Mebuki's head as a precaution. "Damn, you're good."

Danzo silently chuckled, agreeing with her sentiment. He remembered from his younger years how a good blowjob felt, and Mebuki was a natural. _If the rest of her is as good, then Ruto is a lucky man._

Danzo's memories were spot on, as Mebuki quickly found Nikorra's best spots and got "Here it comes!"

She also showed she was expert in swallowing the load, letting only a tiny bit slipping out on one side. Which coincidentally was on the side that faced the council, so the ninja in the room noticed.

Nikorra let Mebuki slide her mouth off, leaving the woman to look up still in lust. "Now turn around and present your ass."

 _My ASS?!_ That got Mebuki to freeze momentarily, having never had anything in there all her years, but she complied after Nikorra poked her nipples hard enough for her to squeak. Ruto never did that, and she didn't like how her arousal spiked sharply from it. Even worse, that people could possibly find out. Compared to it, her ass wasn't so bad.

Thankfully, for her sake, Nikorra distracted her by poking a claw in her hole first, while another claw on the same hand slid into her soaked pussy. They gently scrapped the barrier that kept the sides separate, just enough to be felt but not cause any real damage. Her arms dropped from the feeling, which somehow gave her even strength of mind to start moaning loudly from it all. She started squirming once Nikorra switched to her collected claws on each hand poking far enough to stretch her in each hole, which also got her to squirt her own juices onto the floor.

Mebuki was quickly passing on the ability to care how her expression was seeming to the other council members, with only a half-hearted _No._ repeating in her head.

After a few minutes of that, Nikorra finally lined her cock up with Mebuki's back entrance, and slid in easily. She pulled the woman's arms back up so that they helped supported her, then locked her own arms across the woman's chest, her claws landing somewhat on the other side breast. However, before Mebuki could become accustomed, Nikorra went straight to pumping away, leaving enough space with her claws for Mebuki's breasts to do the work for her.

Kushina, once she was done and focused on watching, was somehow the first in the audience to notice _Nikorra's always been drool-worthy, Haruno. Welcome to the club. And it's a good thing I added absorbing seals to the array._

With each stroke, more juices covered their legs, and with them left the rest of Mebuki's resistance. This left her practically screaming from the S.I.-enhanced pleasure for about a half an hour until Nikorra shot into Mebuki's ass. She bottomed out until the stream died out, then quickly switched her cock for her tongue, lapping it up and making it even worse for Mebuki. If she hadn't fallen unconscious from it right before her tongue connected. Her body, though, wasn't quite as gone, as indicated by the last blast of girl cum from her slit.

Once her load was gone, Nikorra laid the woman down on her front, which was Kushina cue to activate the new seals. The puddle they left disappeared before the councils eyes.

"Mom, if you don't mind?" Nikorra asked, gestured to the down woman. Even Danzo and the ninja had trouble keeping track of how fast Kushina fixed Mebuki up and put her back in her seat, as though she just decided to take a nap in it. A quick fix from smelling salts, and she was back awake but decidedly silent and ashamed.

***** **And now, back to our program.** *****

"Do not worry, Haruno," Kushina assured. "while that was going on, I set up a few new additions to the seal protecting this room. The moment one of us gets even part way out of this room, the only ones that can tell people are you and Nikorra. Even if the rest of us remember, we won't be able to say a thing about it."

"On a somewhat related note." Danzo said, quickly getting the mood to turn serious. "Any of you who either hate or don't like Pokemon in _any manner_ , you can forget trying to do anything to them. Lords Kami, Yami, and Shinigami all have connections to them, and none of them will be pleased if one is hurt because of you. Then there is also the fact that the Hokage is still alive and capable, so he'll make the final decision about accepting them."

"Then there is also the fact that without them, who knows just how many casualties we could've had." A black-haired man named Shikaku Nara said. "They practically made the invasion a fucking joke."

"Agreed." Hiashi said, followed closely by the others. "For whenever the Hokage comes into a meeting again, I propose that we accept them and start learning just what they can do. If they are remotely similar to Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki, then I certainly wouldn't mind allowing some into my house. Disregarding their more explicit activities, of course."

"I at least want to know what those guys eat." Tsume admitted. "I swear I one time saw a dog easily as big as me breathing fire once during the invasion."

"That was probably an Arcanine you saw." Nikorra clarified. "All you really need is a Growlithe and an object called a Fire Stone. If you meet up with a dog-like Pokemon, for efficiency, you can ask them for a confirmation. Otherwise, I'll send you guys all a copy of both the list of Pokemon Berries and a Type Chart. There is a _lot_ of them. Bug, Fire, Psychic, Grass, Fighting, to name a few."

"I'll be sure to ask the first chance I got." Tsume said while the furry coat wearing Shibi Aburame showed increased interest at the knowledge of Bug Pokemon. He didn't quite see any, but the possibility of new bug species out there was to great to pass up for any self-respecting Aburame. That and now was a chance to actually fight with bugs without being simply the commander/host like the Kikaichu.

However, all the ninja knew what the political implications were in connection to the other nations. Places like Iwa and Kumo would think twice before risking their potential new allies, if they managed to find Pokemon in their own regions to bond with. While this did put a new dynamic to how the nations worked, no village was going to pass it up without being full of idiots or dead bodies.

Even Orochimaru.

"Back to the main topic of discussion, I second Hiashi's proposal." Danzo said. "And I will not accept any sort of refusal on anyone's part when we bring this forth to the Hokage. _End of discussion._ "

He launched some K.I. for extra insurance, which did the trick.

With that done, Nikorra walked to the door, saying "Now I just got to remember where we had put our notes on berries and types in the first place."

 **For the record, 'Ruto' won't be any sort of major character. He was just really filler because, last I check, Sakura's father never truly had an official name. So he won't be appearing in any sort of lemon. You can still think it up, but I won't write it down.**

The Mummy of all ashes

Once again, Nikorra found herself waking up in a different higher-tech location. However, this time it was in chains of some sort, pinning her arms behind her back and her knees to the floor. "Seriously? Chains?"

She tested them just as a door to the side opened, allowing a smartly-dressed older man walk in and face her.

"You the short-stacked in charge?" Nikorra asked.

"Yes." He answered. "My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll."

"Nikorra GhostClaw of the Uzumaki." Nikorra returned, then gestured about the restraints. "Unless you're actually into this sort of thing, you mind getting rid of these? The only time I might bite is if you want me to leave some marks on places such as your neck."

"I'm afraid, Ms. GhostClaw, that I'm not exactly able to do that at this moment in time." Henry told her. "We know next to nothing about you, just that you appeared in this complex about ten minutes ago."

Nikorra shrugged the best she could. "Fair enough, but there isn't much to be concerned about. In a few hours or so, I'll fade away, and you'll most likely never see me again. It's how it has been for the last few times something like this happened to my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Henry asked, intrigued.

"Yep." Nikorra said. "And beyond that, I'm more a lover than a fighter. You haven't done more than mild chains, so I see no reason to try and attack you. Don't expect me to not defend myself if one of your men attacked me first, however."

Henry chuckled a bit at her last sentence, walking over to pour himself himself a drink in front of her. "A lover, you say?"

Nikorra waited until the glass was already at his lips before saying, "Well I did outlast 50 men gangbanging me in a bet a few years ago."

Henry predictably spat his drink out upon hearing that. Coughing, he turned to her in surprised. "You're serious?"

"It's actually that same encounter that I ended up reuniting with my mother, who was tasked with wiping said men out." Nikorra replied. "They were bandits, after all."

Henry was silent for a few moments, before saying, "Let her out."

The chains came undone and retracted, allowing Nikorra to stand up.

"You might be able to actually help me with something." Henry told her. "Walk with me, please."

As they walked, Henry explained what he wanted to Nikorra. "You're not the only creature that we've come across over the years, but you are the first that has been rather congenial in comparison. However, recently an ancient monster has been unearthed, and needs to be stopped before she destroys the world."

"She?" asked Nikorra.

"Her name is Ahmanet." Henry clarified. "An Egyptian Princess that is ruthless, cunning, and above all else, evil. She had mad a pact with the God Set to forcefully take control of Egypt, after the throne was lost to her upon the birth of a son. But before she could complete the pact, she was discovered, mummified alive, and imprisoned far away from Egypt."

"Until some moron woke her up, right?" Nikorra shivered in disgust at the idea of being mummified alive.

"Unfortunately." Henry admitted. "We had managed to imprison her here for the time being, but with you, we might have a way to eliminate the threat for good. We're here."

Nikorra ended up getting a good look at Ahmanet before answering. "Wait a minute, do you want me to fuck the living daylights out of her or something?"

"Whatever you feel can work." Henry offered, only to see Nikorra shift into a copy of Ahmanet.

"Then I'll go for the direct approach." She said, then walked forward into Ahmanet's line of sight. "While you haven't done anything to piss me off, she has."

The mummified woman was surprised when she saw an exact copy of herself walk towards her. And despite the language difference, she was even more so when Nikorra spoke in her exact voice as well. "Did you really think betraying your own flesh and blood for power wouldn't come back to bite you in the ass, bitch? You could've been a highly influential woman if you thought about helping to teach your brother. Get him to look up to you instead of your father."

Ahmanet honestly didn't think about that possibility as her restraints suddenly dropped off of her. As she got up herself, she heard Nikorra say, "Now it's time to pay the piper! **Aerial Ace!** "

The battle had begun, and Nikorra wasn't giving Ahmanet ANY ground.

Henry idly noted when Nikorra started occasionally disappearing before their eyes except for her claws. "That must be why she called herself 'GhostClaw.'"

Unfortunately for Nikorra, Ahmanet had enough time to screech and turn the tables after Nikorra did a " **Seismic Toss!** ", giving her time to recover and start fighting back. On the other hand, she didn't have anything to truly hurt Nikorra with, especially with her disappearing act. So she turned nearby glass to sand and formed a barrier around herself, trying to buy time.

Ahmanet couldn't believe it. She, a Princess with the power of a God, was being beaten by a filthy peasant. No, not a peasant. A beast!

But the worst was yet to come when Nikorra stopped moving and started focusing her energy for a massive " **Flamethrower!** "

The powerful stream of fire blasted clean through the sand, not allowing even glass to remain as it hit Ahmanet. She screamed in agony as Nikorra didn't let up, walking closer to the writhing mummy.

Henry, and everyone else that was watching, looked on in shock as Ahmanet eventually stopped moving and was burned away. Only once she truly was a pile of ashes did Nikorra finally stop, falling down from exhaustion.

"Damn, her defense against non-physical attacks was high." She said as she look at Henry. "Hey, you got anything to eat? That took a lot out of me."

A younger man then moved forward, and out of the blue ask Henry. "Did an anthropomorphized Pokemon just fry Ahmanet?"

Nikorra stared at him. "You know about Pokemon?"

 **This one is from _The Mummy_ with Tom Cruise. I know it isn't all that much, but Ahmanet's story would've seriously ticked off any self-respecting Uzumaki, period. So Nikorra wouldn't allow her to truly fight back.**

 **Also, check the music for Death Battle/RedVsBlue's episode Meta Vs. Carolina for this fight.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, again.**

 **Sorry if you expected this earlier than now (if you've been checking for patterns with updates between all my stories, that is), but here you go.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Iron Pokken?

It's been about a week since the attempted invasion and meeting, and repairs have already been dealt with. The main thing really left was relations between humans and Pokemon.

Unfortunately, not everyone was enthusiastic about the newcomers, Kakashi being one of them until he and his dog summons met a Luxray and Houndoom. They quickly changed camps after that, but the man still wasn't quite welcome among the Uzumaki household.

Even so, Nikorra and her teammates had to spend some time easing any remaining tension until they were called into the Hokage's Office for a mission.

They found Tsunade and Hiruzen waiting for them.

"Good, you're here." Tsunade started. "Pokemon has been a pretty major epidemic. Willing reports, WILLING, have come in from all over about them. But, as should be expected, scattered groups aren't to happy about them right now."

"Which is why, with help from Lord Zygarde, a tournament/showcase is going to happen in Iron Country." Hiruzen said. "For the moment, it looks like it'll be similar to the Chunin Finals."

That got all three Were'mon grinning.

Tsunade smiled. "We figured you'd like that, because you'll be participating. And while it may be still a month away, you'll be heading out early as both fighters and representatives for anyone who has questions about Pokemon beforehand. Sai, you'll be primarily part of the commentary this time, with your partner in your stead."

"So we go to Iron, answer some questions, and fight in a tournament?" Nikorra summarized in mock thought. "We're in."

"Thankfully they aren't expecting you quite this instant, so you are to start moving tomorrow morning." Tsunade told them. "Spend today as you wish. After you pack, though. Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am." The team said before splitting.

Quickly arriving home, Nikorra called out, "Mom, you will not believe what's going to happen in Iron in about a month!"

Kushina popped up in her path with a teasing smirk. "Try me."

"Chunin Exam Finals, Pokemon style." Nikorra told her. "Instead of ninja, us Were'mon and various Pokemon are going to be in it. Though, granted, the tournament style might change before then, but that's how it is for now."

Kushina whistled. "Really? No way in hell am I going to miss this."

"I know." Nikorra then looked around. "Hikari! Akamaru!"

"They're in the backyard, hon." Kushina told her.

Nikorra nodded her thanks and went out to them, finding the pair with Hikari resting on Akamaru's side. She smiled gently as she knelt down and petted both, getting their attention. "Sleep well, you two?"

Hikari jumped into Nikorra's arms. " **Mama!** "

Nikorra hugged Hikari. "Hey, sweetie. Been good for Grandma and Akamaru?"

She wagged her tail. " **Yep. Granny and Aki-** "

Nikorra raised an eyebrow as she stopped talking in embarrassment. "Aki? Is there something I should know, little lady?"

Akamaru chuckled. " **I just ended up getting a nickname from her after helping with her training today.** "

Nikorra put Hikari down and then stood up. "Okay then. Now how about we go inside for a bite, and I'll tell you about the...Pokken Tournament coming up."

" **Pokken?** "

"Pokemon version of the Exam Finals."

The both of them were eager for the details

 **This is mainly to set up for an arc to more or less replace the Tsunade Retrieval one, based around either Pokken, Pokeathlon, or both. Not quite sure about that just yet.**

Double Trace the Four

"Is this what happens every time you have one of those strange dreams of yours, Mistress?"

"Pretty much, although they never leave me in a place I actually recognize."

Now, Nikorra did recognize the style of the place she and Hinata woke up in (not to mention being in an alley again), but she wasn't sure of the name of the place exactly.

Although part of it was because she was more concerned with the fact that Hinata was with her this time. The thought that both didn't have any clothes on didn't cross her mind.

Noticing movement, Nikorra said, "This way. Might see something that can help."

Hinata followed, not knowing what else to do.

The two found a crowd forming off to the right, but what confused them was the fact that about half of the people there were completely.

"Living metal puppets?" Hinata asked, curious.

Nikorra, however, noticed something in the distance. "We're in a different version of London."

"You mean the place where you fought that mummy bitch?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. However, the metal ones weren't there." Nikorra nodded. "But what exactly is going on?"

"Give me a sec." Hinata said before launching a probe. A few minutes later, she said, "They're actually called Omnics, and this is a peace rally for human and omnic relations."

Nikorra looked at Hinata. "Just how bad are things?"

"Kyubi attack." was all that Hinata needed to say.

Nikorra winced. "And too many don't want to let go of their hatred?"

Hinata nodded, only to trail off as another signature entered her range on the rooftops. "We got incoming. Roofs."

"As well as a big name on the stage." Nikorra pointed to a new arrival, an omnic that was dressed like a monk. "I'll take the roof, you get him out of here."

Hinata nodded, floating Nikorra up to the roofs near the newcomer before running towards the stage.

Nikorra quickly caught the scent of poison, which led to a purple themed beauty heading to a different roof.

"Oh no you don't!" Nikorra called out as she chased the woman, using her biology to her advantage. " **Aerial Ace!** "

The woman barely managed to duck under the attack, which hit a nearby chimney, but couldn't dodge the " **Blaze Kick!** " that knocked her off the roof.

She gritted her teeth as she recovered and sent out her grappling hook, only for some force to throw her down into the crowd and get tied up by said grapple line. Her anger grew when she discovered that she was tied up rather provocatively, to which Nikorra said as she walked up to her, "For the record, you look good tied up. Certainly accentuates your deadly beauty. Though I like where the hook is in particular. Nice job, Hinata."

"Thanks." Hinata responded as both came into full view of the crowd and their captive, revealing their naked furry forms. "And you had already took care of her when I got to the stage, so I didn't really need to do much to protect him."

"Even so, thank you both." said omnic spoke. "You may call me Mondatta."

"I'm Nikorra, and this is Hinata." Nikorra returned as a few people arrived and picked up the woman. "Present for you, with free gift-wrapping."

One of them, a woman in an orange/yellow bodysuit, walked up to them. "Thanks for the help, luvs, but you might want to head out soon. Not everyone's open-minded."

"Oh don't worry. We'll be gone for good come morning." Nikorra responded, sauntering up to her. "But neither of us would mind wasting the night away with a couple of girls like you and Emily, Tracer."

Tracer's eyes widened before Hinata teleported the three of them into her apartment, where a red-haired woman was waiting in shorts and camisole.

They both jumped in shock as Nikorra and Hinata giggle.

"Sorry, but alongside having powers and super bods," Nikorra told them. "we're also part prankster."

"And among my powers are telepathy." Hinata added. "I read your mind, and saw your relationship with Emily here among other things. We're in a similar relationship."

They both calmed down as Tracer asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"We're currently in a primarily three-way relationship with another. Then there is also this..." Nikorra trailed off as she pulled out her cock, surprising them. "I'm a futa, which just gives us more options for fun."

Emily was the first who got her voice back. "How long are you going to be staying, again?"

"Emily?" Tracer asked.

"Think about it, Lena." Emily said. "These two are open to experimenting, are both girls, and we can still feel a cock. We're eventually gonna have to figure out something in regards to children, after all."

Neither noticed the subtle influence of Nikorra's SI to make them a bit more willing, but it wouldn't have mattered all that much.

Nikorra then shifted to match the woman they had helped capture, only it was obvious she was naked unlike the original, and leaned into Tacer's face. "I also have the ability to mimic pretty much anyone or anything I desire, and with Hinata having access to your memories, it wouldn't be a far stretch from the real deal."

She gently kissed Lena as Hinata moved to Emily and kissed her, slipping a hand down her shorts.

Both woman quickly caved in as they were promptly stripped, even giving them a challenge as their tongues battled. Unfortunately they couldn't last against the two Were'mon, who slowly trailed kisses down to their breasts as Nikorra sent a hand down as well.

"Bloody hell!" Lena breathed out. "You girls are good."

"You said it." Emily said with a gasp and moan.

Nikorra and Hinata spent some time sucking away on each nipple before moving on, finally reaching their respective girl's pussy to get at the drinks threatening to spill. That's when they split into different positions.

Hinata moved her pussy over Emily's face, who went to work with her tongue, while Nikorra picked Lena up, who wrapped herself around Nikorra's head to try and force the girl's tongue in farther. Of course, this gave Nikorra easy access to the woman's ass, kneading it as well as gently poking the hole with a hand that she reverted to default for the moment.

Lena was the first to cum. "Shite, I'm cumming!"

"Nice taste." Nikorra said a little bit later, savoring the energetic flavor.

Lena got off of Nikorra. "My turn, luv."

She sat Nikorra on the bed beside Emily's head, then got down and gave Nikorra's length a lick.

"Go at your own pace." Nikorra said, petting Lena's head. "I had to learn myself."

As Lena licked, she spontaneously shoved a few fingers in Hinata's ass, getting the girl to mew as both her and Emily came, thanks to Hinata connecting them.

"Rub her while facing us." Nikorra told Hinata, getting a "With pleasure." in response.

Hinata stood up and, with Emily pressed up to her front, finger fucked her as she nibbled the older woman's neck, making Emily weak-kneed. And to make matters worse, Hinata was telepathically saying things that were drowning her in lust and want, while also keeping her from coming.

Nikorra, to help Lena, quickly got herself to cum into Lena's mouth. She then picked the girl up and into her lap, slowly plunging her cock into Lena's depths as Hinata pressed Emily into Lena. The two moaned loudly into each others mouths as Nikorra and Hinata finally stopped holding back.

The two were numb to the bone when morning came and the two Were'mon disappeared.

 **It might not be quite a full foursome, but it can get pretty hard to focus on multiple pairings at the same time. Didn't want any of them to be left out.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, again.**

 **For the record, Kurenai and Anko aren't going to show up here because Tsunade wants them to be part of her personal escort when she makes it over for the event.**

 **And as for Sayuki and Itachi, the Akatsuki's goal is the Biju, so they wouldn't exactly care at all about anyone else unless they get in the way. Never did see them as all that smart, especially considering they tried to make war to make 'peace.' Seriously, people? How does that work?**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

The trip to Iron

The group that was walking out of Konoha's gates the next morning was anticipating the upcoming event in Iron, even Sai and his Weavile partner, Kurotora. Hikari and Akamaru would be staying with Kushina in the stands this time at least, mainly to try and help Hikari grow strong enough before she actually participates.

That isn't to say she wasn't pretty strong now, since the Pokemon was able to take on an appearance of a 6-year-old that looked like a cross between Kushina and Nikorra in a black kimono with her Pokemon form on the back. All the women in the group ended up fighting over carrying Hikari thanks to her being 'SO CUTE!' Even Sai openly said as such, just not as loud.

And knowing about what was coming up, Hinata and Sayuki had decided on another wardrobe change.

Hinata took to wearing her old 'Chesire' vest again, only this time it was over a burnt orange sarashi wrap bra that was a bit on the small side, alongside a lilac thigh-length battle skirt with slits on the sides and hung about an inch down her waist, letting the straps of the burnt orange panties underneath show. However, she did also add purple fingerless gloves with extendable claws to the ensemble (courtesy of Kushina).

Sayuki wore similar-style navy-blue biker shorts and vest (with 'Spirit' on the back) over a crimson red swimsuit that simply wrapped around where her legs met her hips, crossed over her back, covered a little more than just her nipples, and wrapped around her neck, with a circle of three black tomoe 'surrounding' each nipple. Black fingerless gloves with plating on the backs of the hands adorned her hands (again, courtesy of Kushina).

Kushina took charge once outside the village, thanks to actually having been to Iron Country before. "Alright, people, we got somewhere between 3 days to a week between us and Iron's capital, where it's being held. Let's get movin-"

"Mom." Nikorra pointed forward, where they found some Pokemon moving towards them, specifically "I think one of the Legendaries might've sent us a ride in the form of Staraptors, Salamences, and Dragonites."

Sure enough, a Dragonite, two Salamences, and three Staraptors were coming up towards them. The Dragonite was the one to speak upon arrival. " **You lot Team Were'mon and Co.?** "

Kushina nodded for them.

" **Okay, you're with me. The boy, Zorua, Weavile, and Mightyena on the Salamences. Were'mon, Staraptors.** " The Pokemon called out.

Nikorra helped Hikari up onto a Salamence, with Akamaru right behind her, before getting onto the remaining open Staraptor.

" **Ya'll ready?** " The Dragonite asked. When they all confirmed, he said " **Hang on, then.** " before taking off, the other Pokemon right behind.

After they were up and steady, Hikari squealed in delight as the wind blew through her 'hair.' "This is amazing!"

The others laughed at seeing her so happy, partly because she wasn't the only one.

The Salamence carrying her even chuckled. " **Yeah. For the most part, only Ground and Rock types really don't care for flying. Ones like Water are on the fence.** "

"Maybe they're just scared of heights? Or they just plain out too fat?" Nikorra offered in jest, getting a round of laughs. "I mean, sure they are made of rocks and all, but most of them are just such big balls."

She puffed her cheeks for emphasis, though that part went mostly unnoticed.

The next few minutes were in comfortable silence as the fliers lazily flew in the direction of Iron Country, leaving them to their thoughts.

At least until they heard Hinata's projection, _We've got ground pursuers, and they're not relenting._

A little bit later, she told them, _It's Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, and..._

After she was finished, Nikorra asked out loud, "How far until at least the border?"

" **A few more miles.** " Was the response.

"Drop us there." Nikorra said. "We'll need to do something about them first. If necessary, we'll continue on foot."

 _One last thing..._ Said 'last thing' got the Were'mon and Kushina to grin as Sai shook his head in amusement. Hikari was left confused as Akamaru and the Pokemon decided to just not look into it.

A few minutes later, the Pokemon touched down at the Fire Country border, just in time for two people in black coats with red clouds on them to show up.

Kushina was the one who first spoke. "You can take the hats off. We know who you two are, and who you're affiliated with."

The two started for a moment, then revealed their faces. "We didn't think anyone in Fire Country knew about us."

Hinata giggled. "Your minds were open, Itachi. Once you were in range, I got everything."

Itachi's partner, the blue-skinned Kisame, chuckled. "Impressive. So you know why we're here, then?"

Nikorra smirked as Sayuki walked forward with a sauntering step, Akamaru and Kushina discreetly blocking Hikari from seeing and hearing what's about to happen. "Yep. The Kyubi. But we do have a bit of a challenge for you first, specifically Itachi."

***** **Lemon: Sayuki and Itachi (with a lime of Hinata and Nikorra in the background)** *****

Kisame looked on, interested. "Oh?"

Sayuki wrapped her arms silkily around Itachi's neck. "Get me to cum three times before you while Kisame watches."

Her voice struck a chord in Itachi, but he couldn't quite recall where he heard it before as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Kisame started moving, only for Hinata to send a few words into his mind that got him to grin and sit down to enjoy the show. _Oh, I'm never going to let Itachi live this down._

Sayuki ground herself into Itachi as they kissed, managing to feel through the cloak what he was packing. "While Mistress is bigger, you're not too bad yourself."

"Oh?" Nikorra asked, raising a playful eyebrow. "How big is he?"

Sayuki plunged her hand into Itachi's clothes and fished said subject out. "See for yourself."

Nikorra and Hinata whistled. "7 by 1 ½. Not bad at all."

Itachi had trouble keeping the blush down from the blatant actions, but he wasn't going to get away just yet. Sayuki slid down and gave his length a few licks, getting a shudder from the older Uchiha that Kisame noticed and silently snickered at. He got a bit louder as he saw his partner's blush go full blast as he let loose a grunt when Sayuki engulfed him down to the base and started bobbing away. _Oh, damn, she's good. And Itachi's such a prude._

Itachi, while Kisame thought that, was starting to thinking more along _Mission/Sex/Mission/Sex/Mission/Sex..._

Basically, his mind was shutting down on him due to the new sensations. Even as strong and experience a ninja as he was, one thing he never did until now was actually bed a girl. Which translated into at least somewhat messing with his control.

Hinata subtly helped by moving a rock over and nudging Itachi to sit on it, allowing Sayuki to move her breast coverings and add them to the fun while her mouth focused on his head. Afterwards, she stuck to rubbing her fingers over Nikorra's slit and hidden cock as Nikorra did the same to her.

Itachi couldn't help but lean his head back in a silent groan when he finally came in Sayuki's mouth. She hummed in her throat to help make sure she got the full load.

The Were'mon then stripped and straddled Itachi. "You're not doing so well in outlasting me. I've yet to get close to cumming."

She pushed him into her depths with a moan, only for Itachi to suddenly switch their places, with Sayuki laying on the rock and Itachi above her.

His expression sent shivers up her spine. "And I'm just getting warmed up."

Now Kisame could barely keep both his libido and his laughter in check as Itachi completely broke in front of her and promptly used his cock to ravage the furry girl, her bouncing breasts and her teammates' heavy petting (which included breasts, an open cock, and kissing) keeping his eyes occupied.

But one thing that would always stay in his mind was Itachi's lust-clouded expression. _And especially for his own sister. HA!_

Itachi himself had trouble keeping away from Sayuki's globes, until he finally moved his hands up to grope them. Unfortunately, he still only lasted long enough to get Sayuki to cum as he did again.

"Two to one, big boy." Sayuki sultrily mocked, getting Itachi to growl. She then turned disappointed. "But honestly, I expected a lot better than this from you of all people."

Itachi was confused by that comment, but couldn't do anything as Sayuki wrapped her legs around him tightly, squeezed down on his cock, and " **Thunder Punch!** "

Lightning coursed from her inner walls and into the nerves that commanded Itachi's cock, which had resulted in something even Sayuki with her sudden hunch didn't expect: Itachi's cock vibrating from the surge inside of her.

"Shit!" She called out as she panted from it. _What the hell?!_

Itachi couldn't even remotely stop his third load, which shot with enough force to get Sayuki to partly see stars. "Fucking damn!"

During this, Nikorra and Hinata had quickened their pace, cumming not too long after Itachi and Sayuki.

It took a few minutes for Itachi and Sayuki to calm down enough to fix themselves up from the unexpected outcome of Sayuki's move.

For the record, all throughout this, the Pokemon had kept to looking away, partly thanks to the fact that most of them had mates waiting for them. Said mates were getting some fun that night.

***** **And now, back to our program** *****

"Sorry, but you lose, and in more ways than one." Nikorra smirked as Kushina, Akamaru, and Hikari returned. "I haven't held the Kyubi in years."

Kisame blinked. "So we came all this way for nothing?"

All of them nodded, getting Itachi to sigh. "Then we have no further business to conduct."

After they had gotten back on the Pokemon, and the two criminals went off, Sai asked, "Why did we let them go again?"

"Only Mom would've truly stood up to them, so we couldn't do much." Nikorra told him. "Also..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I JUST FUCKED MY SISTER?!"

Although she didn't entirely know what was going on, even Hikari laughed at Itachi's outrage.

 **I know it isn't much for an actual trip, but I had messed myself up in my head, and I _really_ wanted to do something like the encounter between them. As for Itachi himself, sorry if you don't like him being like this, but considering his past, would he really have time to actually get anything from a girl? Especially in an almost-nothing-but-a-sausage-fest like Akatsuki, with the only girl having the ability to shred a manhood with papercuts?**

Swift Release? More like Sonic BOOm!

 _This is new._ Nikorra idly thought as she stared around the rickety old manor she found herself in, not caring about the lightning outside. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Might as well t-"

She stopped when she heard a door on the other side of the room open, which turned out to be the front door as a small creature she couldn't identify at all hovered around an humanoid blue hedgehog. Quickly turning invisible, she crept around the room as the flyer said "Uh, Sonic, are you sure about this? This place is spooky."

"Will you relax, Chip?" Sonic responded, rolling his eyes. "It's just for until the storm is gone. And besides, this could be fun."

Lightning flashed again, causing Chip to jump in fright as Sonic walked on.

Nikorra stuck to silently watching them, at least until she learned a bit more.

Once into one of the hallways, however, things started getting a bit more interesting. But it was only in a side room when Nikorra discovered just what was so special about the place she was currently in. _Actual ghosts?_

However, she also found a problem with _Are you kidding me? Surprising someone is one thing, but then humiliating them by adding a picture of it? Oh hell no!_

Unfortunately, it took a bit before she had the chance to actually teach the ghosts a lesson, but they didn't expect it when one was about to take another picture of Chip, only to be scared by a cloaked scythe-wielding image appearing behind Chip. She turned back to normal as Chip turned around and fainted at the sight of her, getting her to sigh. "And just when I scared them off."

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Sonic asked, walking over to Chip.

"Nikorra, and your friend's been practically hounded by two camera-ghosts since you got here." She told him. "I may like a good prank, but I draw the line when it brings in actual damage. If it's something quick, simple, and the target can laugh about it as well, then I could honestly care less."

"So we got a couple of bullies, huh?" Sonic pounded his fists together and grinned. "I could use some action, even if Chip can be a rather big baby."

Nikorra shook her head. "You won't be able to do much, unless you got more going for you than physical attacks."

Chip stirred as Sonic looked out the window. "Oh, I think I got a little something."

Nikorra was left confused until two suits of armor came up to them from opposite sides of a hallway. " **Shadow...Claw?** "

She looked on as the moon shown on Sonic, and triggered "He's part werewolf?"

Chip hid behind her head as he said, "Uh, Were-hog, actually."

Nikorra stared blankly at Chip while Sonic knocked the armors away, which turned into "Ugh. You two, again?"

" **Shadow Ball!** " narrowly missed them as they flew around the corner in fright.

A little bit later, they found themselves with hot chocolate, a warm fire, and a chance to talk. "For the record, either those were rather weak ghosts, or it was the armor that allowed you to hit them. One of the most common abilities of _any_ type of ghost is intangibility, making it so that any physical attack would just pass through them."

"They were weak then." Sonic answered in a gruffer voice. "Wouldn't intangibility also mean that any item they possess like that can potentially be knocked out of them?"

Nikorra had to concede his point, just as the place started rumbling. Nikorra and Sonic got into stances as something tore through the floor, popping up a few feet in front of them. Unlike the last two, this was "They must've been so full of shit this guy showed up just to bring the bull."

Chip and Sonic snickered while the bull-man ghost snarled and started a charge, which Nikorra responded to with a " **Flamethrower!** " as Sonic stretched an arm to the chandelier overhead, swung around, and drop-kicked him in the face. The combo sent the ghost flying into another room as a familiar camera hurtled over to Chip, which Nikorra noticed but didn't think to much about it.

They had a ghost to deal with.

Her previous words to Sonic were proven correct when he tried punching the ghost from a distance, only for his fist to go through it. "This one's stronger than the other two, Nikorra!"

"Then let's see it handle a Ghost-type attack. **Shadow Ball!** " Nikorra shouted, launching a ball of dark energy that the ghost barely dodged, but still got grazed by. It held it's arm in pain before it seemingly disappeared. "Shit, it's invisible! Chip, camera! Sonic, use your ears and nose! Try and find it!"

Nikorra turned invisible as well before following her own advice, thankful that invisible, even for Ghost-types, didn't mean odorless or soundless.

While Chip did have to hand the camera off to Sonic (too small to use it right), he did what he could to keep an eye out for anything strange. Too bad for him, occasionally it was Nikorra he actually noticed as she tried to find it as well.

Sonic was rather frustrated when Nikorra finally landed a " **Shadow Claw!** " only to discover "No wonder it's stronger. It's the both of them combined! Sonic, we need to find a way to separate them!"

Sonic noticed something on a higher level. "Nikorra!"

The distraction was enough for the ghost to send her flying, but it was all Nikorra needed. When it came over, it saw a sniffling female ghost in a pale pink strapless dress, clearly hurt.

The bull-man quickly moved over in concern, only for the 'ghost' to flinch back. It suddenly shook for a few moments, then the top half to turn back into the two ghosts from before, intent clear as each tried to attack the other. Neither noticed the 'ghost' smirking as she stood up and cupped her hands. " **Shadow Ball!** "

The next thing they knew, Sonic was uppercutting them with enough force to knock them into the moon overhead, which also accidentally unleashed a small sonic boom from the point of impact.

Nikorra turned back to normal as she walked over to Sonic, only to glance up at the ghost she had just imitated. "She's a pretty one, I'll give those idiots that."

Said ghost blushed lightly as floated down to them, only to stop in shock when Nikorra planted a kiss and started making out with her. Chip fainted again while Sonic looked on in confusion until Nikorra gave him similar attention.

End result: let's just say that, coming morning, the ghost was smiling fondly as she watched a confused Chip pester a normal and blushing Sonic, thinking _I'm definitely gonna find a way to get people to 'come' here often._ Burp. _Oh, excuse me, teehee!_

 **She's going to be getting a rather different photo album from then on.**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, again.**

 **For the record, I'll be doing something similar to Fairy Tail's Grand Magic Games, with multiple days, one half for the tournament and the other half for the Pokeathlon, with the 'Finals' being the last day.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

It has begun

Even Sai had to admit, he was impressed at the work that had been put in for the event.

Everywhere he could see, Pokemon and humans were coexisting, surrounded by practically every decoration imaginable. A few of the Psychic types had even Teleported in a few stands from clearly outside of the Shinobi Lands to join the ones from within.

Thankfully, they took yen and ryo, so no one had to worry about not being able to buy anything from them. _That one perfume sounds like a nice present for Karin._

Although, of course, his teammates weren't exactly able to gaze on it all that much in comparison. They were usually stuck helping to keep the peace from the occasional criminal, fanatic, die-hard haters, or just answering questions from the curious. While he did help out with it all, as a regular human he did have a few limitations with this whole situation, particularly thanks to the new political connections it requires.

Even a month after they had arrived, it was still like this, so Sai and Kurotora was mostly left to keep an eye on Hikari when Kushina and Akamaru couldn't. Which led to her being with them just wondering around the place as the village representatives (kages and such) arrived for the spectacle, which had evolved from from the simple Pokken Tournament it was originally.

Especially after the other Legendaries started showing up and helping out.

 _Though it was amusing to see Lords Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde get chewed out like they did that one time._ Sai mused just as Hikari got his attention. "Granny!"

Sure enough, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai had finally arrived, among others.

The three quickly moved over to greet them, with Hikari giving big hugs to the three women. "Granny, this place is amazing! It-"

Sai quickly stopped her. "Easy, Hikari. After all, instead of telling them, we can go ahead and show them. It's what we all are here for."

Hikari quickly shut up at that, eager to get started, which got laughter from the rest. She didn't notice the rest of the group as they started moving over to where the leader of Iron was to expect them, partly because she was pointing out different things and Pokemon they saw, with Sai helping in more detail.

In the meantime, Kurotora was speaking with the Pokemon that had shown up as part of the Hokage's group, being a Blissey, a Chancey, a Croagunk, and a Gengar. While the Blissey and Chancey were just there as partners to Tsunade and Shizune, the Croagunk and Gengar were looking to enter to show their skills to their respective partners Anko and Kurenai.

Along the way, Sai asked Anko and Kurenai "Have you connected to your partners yet?"

Both nodded before Kurenai spoke. "Well enough for the moment at least, although we were surprised when we got them instead of others. We expected more Seviper or Arbok for Anko and a Psychic type for me, but we do understand the results."

Hikari decided to pipe in than. "Yep! Croagunk is a Poison/Fighting type, just like Anko, while you're more for the ghostly illusions like Tree Binding Death!"

Kurenai giggled. "That's right, Hikari. When I thought about it myself, I do have a bit of a tendency to use illusions like that and Hell Viewing over others. Like a ghost."

This time, the entire group laughed a little at the irony.

Tsunade then turned their attention to the main event. "So Sai, Hikari, just what are we looking at here? We heard about the addition, but we didn't quite hear just what it was."

"They called it a Pokeathlon." Sai explained. "Teams of three Pokemon would work together in three different events, tagging out every so often to the next one. Whatever team that has the most points from all events wins. They would've added Pokemon Contests, but no one really knows enough here to be proper judges/contestants for that. However, both it and the Pokemon Musical are more for those that want to see more than straight up battling."

"So...not me then." Anko said with a light teasing shrug, only to get a light slap from Kurenai. "Hey!"

"Show some culture, why don't you?" Kurenai shot with a glint in her eye that got Anko to move back a step to their amusement, her hands up in a placating manner.

"Easy, Kurenai, but you have to be honest, culture is more your schtick." Anko told her, only for the glint to grow alongside a smirk. "Okay, okay, okay! We can go see the Musical."

She was quickly regretting her beliefs when she saw the Pokemon on stage dance, which Kurenai's smirk only grew at while the others just laughed at her.

Not too long later, they finally reunited with Nikorra, Hinata, and Sayuki, who were pretty bone tired from the amount of talking they had to do.

"At least you don't have to start the actual tournament until tomorrow." Kushina told when she joined up again with Akamaru agreeing. " **Yeah, though I'll be going for the Pokeathlon instead. It sounds like fun.** "

Nikorra looked at him. "By the way, we never did quite get the qualification details for that. Would you happen to know them?"

" **Besides the 'three per team,' the biggest thing is just really make sure the members are suited for that personal Pokeathlon. But because this one is during the tournament, they should be more rounded instead.** " Akamaru explained. " **They doing a round robin of all the versions, so with a focus on pure Power or Speed will fail in the other ones.** "

"But later on, this will just be more of a Finals deal than the regular Pokeathlons." Kushina added, getting nods. It made sense to them all. She then switched topics by saying "However, I did also hear something interesting about the start of the Tournament tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something about some singing from the contestants. No idea how they're going to do that if it's true, though." Kushina told them. "Barely anyone can understand Pokemon, and those that can are part-Pokemon."

Nikorra shrugged, only to notice an Alakazam showing up and looked at her mother. A moment later, she said "I think they'll be having you do that, Mom, via seals." and pointed at the Pokemon.

Kushina didn't see anything wrong with that idea as she stood up and went with the Alakazam.

 **XXThat nightXX**

If it wasn't for having an idea on just how big the whole thing actually was, the Were'mon would've thought that the stadium they were standing in was already packed to standing-room only, with both people and Pokemon.

All three had to whistle as Sayuki spoke out their thoughts about this. "Damn, that's a lot of viewers."

" **No shit.** " A Blaziken among the contestants that were already there said. " **Two worlds are meeting in a big spectacle, and we have four Were'mon amongst the fighters.** "

"Four?" Nikorra asked before she noticed a new arrival, who was lightly glaring at her. She sighed in exasperation. "To keep this simple, where did we meet? I can figure out who you are from there."

"Near the Fire Country port town that is a direct route to Sea Country." Thankfully she was compliant in answering Nikorra while Hinata and Sayuki looked her over.

They recognized the Pokemon connected to be Suicune, giving her a white face and front with a blue back, and white diamond-shaped markings on the back of her padded four-finger hands and hiding on her hips. Thick, purple hair, similar to a mane, fell in waves down to the small of her back with two white 'bangs' framed her face coming from a hexagonal crest acting similar to a crown halfway on her forehead. She wore a sleeveless gray tunic-blouse with a yellow sash that only just stopped people from seeing any farther than the top of her legs and her High-B nipples, which in particular got them confused.

At least until Nikorra said "Isaribi the Kaima Girl, now a Suicune Were'mon. Once a swimmer, now a runner."

Both actions prefer smaller breasts, but they weren't complaining.

"And a homeless fr-" " _Don't finish that sentence if you want to live._ " Hinata quickly stopped her. " _The three of us can't hold back practically the entire Pokemon race from killing you if you say that. And who said anything about being homeless?_ "

She sauntered up to Isaribi and whispered in her ear. "You can always join us, you know. And you'd never be alone or unloved again."

She sent a few images that got Isaribi to blush and look away as Hinata moved back, just in time for Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde to arrive and address the crowd. Somehow.

" _ **Quite the sight we see. All these different faces, yet so willingly to see each other as friends and allies. Even so, that doesn't mean there isn't anything to learn about each other. So, without further ado, let's begin the first Pokken Festival!**_ "

The ensuing cheering seemed to echo throughout the world, although that could've been because of the TVs that were set to it, like the one in the home of a young black-haired boy in a place known as Pallet Town.

He wasn't exactly quiet about it himself.

 **I was planning on doing something based off of this, but it was way too long: Pokken Tournament Rap Extended Edition by B Lo ft Miss Shellah.**

 **Anko may be more connected to snakes like Arbok and Seviper, but she's more of a Poison/Fighting type like Croagunk and its evolution Toxicroak. Jiraiya's more like Greninja with Blaziken's typing.**

 **And as far as I know of, Kurenai's general genjutsu style could be equated to ghosts. Some of her go-to illusions are Tree-Binding Death, Academy Clone, and Hell-Viewing, when there are also illusions that do things such as subtle shifts in the senses and gravity/weight. So I decided on using that angle to give her a Gengar partner.**

MegaNut

"Nikorra, you really need to get up now!" Sayuki's voice cut through Nikorra's drowsiness. "I could use some help!"

"Wha-SHIT!" Nikorra quickly jumped away just before a strange little creature with a helmet of some sort and a pickax attempted to strike her with it. " **Flamethrower!** "

She only took enough notice to sweep through the others like it, while Sayuki cut through a number of mounted launchers neither recognized with **"Bone Rush!** ". And while there was a decent number of them, they all were quickly destroyed in practically one hit each.

Once they were alone, the two finally looked around at the place and " **What the fuck?!** "

Sayuki's headband was now a samurai helmet, and she had on arm- and shin-guards while her lighter fur was a bodysuit instead of fur. While Nikorra had a metallic face mask connected to a headband that framed her face, guards like Sayuki's, and sashes wrapping around her waist and breasts.

For Sayuki, though, it got to the point of face-faulting when Nikorra "Why didn't I think about the sash around the waist?"

Even though Nikorra laughed afterwards, Sayuki could swear it was only halfheartedly. _Is she actually thinking seriously about it?_

As if that wasn't enough, they had absolutely no idea of where they were now. Everything around them was blocks and neon colors. Some of the blocks were even floating like clouds.

"Where are we?"

Neither of them expected "The Cyberworld."

They whirled around to "Two brats, a man, and a giant toy?"

The girl of the 'brats' huffed a little while the 'giant toy' scratched his head in confusion and the boy of the 'brats' stifled a few snickers. "We're not brats!"

"Could've fooled us with how old you look." Sayuki said, only to stop when the boy said "Well, technically, we're more like five years old actually."

Nikorra's deadpanned "That just makes it worse, kid." got Sayuki to laugh as the boy had to back away sheepishly from the other three. Even the man among them wasn't too happy with that move. "Anyways, I'm Nikorra and this is Sayuki. Who are you four?"

"My name is . This is , , and ." The man introduced them, gesturing to the 'toy,' the girl, and then the boy in turn. "We are NetNavis."

"Net-what?"

Both Nikorra and Sayuki were so glad when a semblance of normality came in the form of them waking up, resolving to keep it between them and Hinata.

No one else.

 **Considering how they've been so far, what would you expect their reactions to be in a situation like that?**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, again.**

 **For any who haven't figured it out, the Pokeathlon is basically the very mini-game set from _Soul Silver_ / _Heart Gold_.**

 **Don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Pokken Round 1

 **XXPreviously, on 'Were'mon'XX**

 _If it wasn't for having an idea on just how big the whole thing actually was, the Were'mon would've thought that the stadium they were standing in was already packed to standing-room only, with both people and Pokemon._

 _All three had to whistle as Sayuki spoke out their thoughts about this. "Damn, that's a lot of viewers."_

 _"_ ** _ **No shit.**_** _" A Blaziken among the contestants that were already there said. "_ ** _ **Two worlds are meeting in a big spectacle, and we have four Were'mon amongst the fighters.**_** _"_

 _"Four?" Nikorra asked before she noticed a new arrival, who was lightly glaring at her. She sighed in exasperation. "To keep this simple, where did we meet? I can figure out who you are from there."_

 _"Near the Fire Country port town that is a direct route to Sea Country." Thankfully she was compliant in answering Nikorra while Hinata and Sayuki looked her over._

 _They recognized the Pokemon connected to be Suicune, giving her a white face and front with a blue back, and white diamond-shaped markings on the back of her padded four-finger hands and hiding on her hips. Thick, purple hair, similar to a mane, fell in waves down to the small of her back with two white 'bangs' framed her face coming from a hexagonal crest acting similar to a crown halfway on her forehead. She wore a sleeveless gray tunic-blouse with a yellow sash that only just stopped people from seeing any farther than the top of her legs and her High-B nipples, which in particular got them confused._

 _At least until Nikorra said "Isaribi the Kaima Girl, now a Suicune Were'mon. Once a swimmer, now a runner."_

 _Both actions prefer smaller breasts, but they weren't complaining._

 _"And a homeless fr-" "_ _ _Don't finish that sentence if you want to live.__ _" Hinata quickly stopped her. "_ _ _The three of us can't hold back practically the entire Pokemon race from killing you if you say that. And who said anything about being homeless?__ _"_

 _She sauntered up to Isaribi and whispered in her ear. "You can always join us, you know. And you'd never be alone or unloved again."_

 _She sent a few images that got Isaribi to blush and look away as Hinata moved back, just in time for Xerneas, Yvetal, and Zygarde to arrive and address the crowd. Somehow._

 _"_ _ ** _ **Quite the sight we see. All these different faces, yet so willingly to see each other as friends and allies. Even so, that doesn't mean there isn't anything to learn about each other. So, without further ado, let's begin the first Pokken Festival!**_**_ _"_

 _The ensuing cheering seemed to echo throughout the world, although that could've been because of the TVs that were set to it, like the one in the home of a young black-haired boy in a place known as Pallet Town._

 _He wasn't exactly quiet about it himself._

 **XXXXX**

Morning came, and with it, the first big day of the festival. Nikorra and Hinata were in the stands with the rest of them waiting for the first set of matches to start.

A little earlier that day, Zygarde had went a little further into detail with the rules and proceedings (with a slight change in regards to Pokeathlon).

On account of there being 20 participants for the tournament (with surprisingly two Legendaries when they were registered for the crowd's knowledge) there would be six days for the festival (which sounded like a good precedent to most). The first five days would have four combatants in a total of three matches, while the sixth will be a battle royale between the five winners. And afterwards (or after noon depending on time), the Pokeathlon contest will take place that day. The final half of the sixth day will be wrap up with awards and notice of suggestions for future festivals.

The match line-up was as follows:

Blaziken vs Pikachu, Sayuki vs Gardevoir, Winner 1 vs Winner 2, Speed Course

Pickachu Libre vs Sceptile, Gengar vs Machamp, Winner 1 vs Winner 2, Power Course

Nikorra vs Mewtwo, Chandelure vs Isaribi, Winner 1 vs Winner 2, Skill Course

Kurotora vs Charizard, Garchomp vs Hinata, Winner 1 vs Winner 2, Stamina Course

Darkrai vs Scizor, Croagunk vs Empoleon, Winner 1 vs Winner 2, Jump Course

Winner Royale, Awards/Notice

They weren't part of the first day, so they stuck to cheering their teammate/lover on.

As the officials set up for the first match between Blaziken and Pikachu, Akamaru moved over to them. " **Konoha's Pokeathlete team is somewhat surprising.** "

"How so?" Nikorra asked.

" **Me, a Scyther, and a Tyranitar.** "

That last one in particular caught them by surprise. "A Tyranitar? The big Dark-Rock type?"

Akamaru nodded, then smirked. " **And get this: one of the events that he is apparently good at, is basically a four-way snowball fight.** "

Nikorra and Kushina dropped to the floor in laughter at that, and the others weren't all that much better. They just couldn't connect a big and heavy bipedal lizard (more or less) being good in a snowball fight.

A little bit after they calmed down, the match was ready to begin. Both Pokemon were in position, and so was the referee.

"The match is over the moment one of you are knocked out or forfeit, understood?" The ref asked, getting a pair of nods in return. "Then let the match begin! FIGHT!"

Any of the audience who had no real idea just what Pokemon were capable of, they found out right then as Pikachu started things off by blurring forward at easily low-chunin speeds. And it wasn't the only one, as when it just about got to Blaziken, the bigger Pokemon strafe-jumped to near the side of the arena.

And a spectacular dance seemed to start before their eyes, surrounded by bolts of lightning and spouts of flame. At least until Pikachu shook things up a bit when he dug a hole into the ground, forcing Blaziken to start jumping around while looking at the ground. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough as Pikachu managed to land " **Iron Tail!** " on Blaziken's back. Though this did leave the smaller Pokemon open for a " **Blaze Kick!** " in return.

 _Damn, they're going at it._ Hinata overheard someone think, to which she replied _They're just getting started, pal._

She was right, as now they started mixing things up with tunnels and craters, among other things. Even the ninja in the audience were starting to get impressed, at least until Pikachu suddenly jumped off of Blaziken, high into the air. He started spinning in the air rapidly, building up electricity, until he finally shouted " **Catastro-PIKA!** "

He came down like a meteor, grazing Blaziken as the Fire-Fighting type jumped away and managing to paralyze the Pokemon. " **Gruh!** "

Many a witness whistled, while the group Hinata skimmed over and identified as from Kumo being incredibly interested in the technique. And they weren't the only ones.

"Catastro-Pika?" Nikorra asked. "Is that like what I did against Kiba in the Exams?"

"Let me check." Hinata said, then concentrated. A few moments later, she answered. "Yes, but it is one of the Pokemon-exclusive ones instead of Type-exclusive, like the Normal-Type one you used."

Nikorra looked at Hinata. "What exactly are those moves called, anyway?"

"Apparently, Z-moves." Hinata replied. "We didn't learn about that little tidbit before now because they don't entirely like that name for them."

"Ah." FOOM! "The hell?"

Nikorra cringed and shielded Hikari from the sudden explosion of flame, and she wasn't the only one who didn't expect it.

When it finally died down, the audience looked on a completely charred field, a panting Blaziken as he "Must've used his Mega form.", and a clearly knocked out Pikachu.

Many of them hissed/winced in sympathy at the blackened Pokemon as the referee shouted "Winner: Blaziken!"

Of course, right afterwards, Blaziken knelt down and gently carried Pikachu over to the medics, getting a round of applause from the viewers.

" **That right there is, unfortunately, something you don't always see among Trainers.** " Zygarde spoke, a tad solemn. " **And a number of Ninja and Civilians could also stand to take heed of this lesson of sportsmanship and honor.** "

A moment of silence later, Sayuki and Gardevoir were called to the field, with the field itself "Damn, they work fast."

Kushina leaned to them. "That's actually part technology and part seals, so they didn't actually affect the ground beneath them."

Nikorra's reaction: "...we really need to figure out a way for Were'mon at least to use Seals."

Kushina giggled at that, focusing back on the fight that had just started, with Sayuki launching " **Aura Sphere!** " as the first move.

What caught people completely off guard was Gardevoir's " **Teleport!** " to dodge.

"How long do you guys think it'll be before they finally see the differences between Teleport and Hirashin?" Hinata asked, somewhat rhetorical as she could guess that it wasn't going to be for a long while.

Although one thing that did help curb the murmurs/outcries was when Gardevoir levitated some pretty sizable chunks of earth and started throwing them at Sayuki. The Pokemon caught her by surprise when she turned the last piece into a high-speed barrage of smaller rocks.

"Shit!" Sayuki grunted as she braced herself against the onslaught.

When it was over, Sayuki lowered her arms and narrowed her eyes at her opponent, who looked calmly back. With a small grunt, she shot forward with a " **Bone Rush!** " aimed at Gardevoir's midsection. She used the momentum when it bounced off of Gardevoir's " **Reflect!** " to maneuver into a diagonal slash which she accidentally enhanced with " **Thunder Fist!** "

Gardevoir started at the move long enough for it to knock her on her back, and a moment or two later, Sayuki noticed what she did. "Unusual...but effective."

She grinned a bit maniacally before jumping towards Gardevoir and attempting to stab her with it, only to have to stop and dispel the technique when the Pokemon suddenly "So this is your Mega form."

There wasn't too much of a difference between this and her previous form, just that the 'ears' looked a bit more akin to the sides of a head piece that framed her face, the 'hair' was a bit tighter in form, both of the red protrusions on her were now on her chest like a bow or butterfly, and her her arms and 'dress' were like white gloves and white ballgown from older days.

Nikorra and Hinata giggled as they overheard a few little girls in particular go "Pretty." while Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina look on a bit confused, having not heard it.

Sayuki tensed as a set of glowing pink circles came into formation in front of a floating Gardevoir, who simply said before activating them, "And so it ends."

That got the Konoha contingent to tense in worry for Sayuki, only idly noticing the glow she started gaining as well right before the blasts of psychic energy hit her.

"Sayuki!" Both watching Were'mon shouted, concerned, only to sigh in relief when it died down. "Dammit, Sayuki."

Sayuki, now in Mega form herself, simply looked at Gardevoir and said "My turn."

She blurred out of sight, reappearing above Gardevoir with her hands cupped together. " **WITNESS THE POWER OF AURA! AURA STORM!** "

Zygarde, Yvetal, and Xerneas all whistled as a blue beam easily as wide as Sayuki is tall shot out, following a now frantic Gardevoir as she dodged for her life (at least as far as she was concerned).

Nikorra stared blankly at that display. "...Okay, that's awesome."

"Agreed." was the general consensus, at least until Hikari scrunched her face. " **What's that smell?** "

Hinata blushed for the both of them as Nikorra told Hikari, "Don't worry too much about it right now. Auntie Sayuki is still being awesome out there."

Thankfully, that worked, though Nikorra and Hinata both agreed silently 'She was going to get it that night.'

When the beam finally died down, however, Hinata had to intervene as Sayuki's energy was spent. "Winner: Gardevoir."

"Definitely going to put that under 'Forbidden Jutsu' and limit her use of it until she gets proper energy levels for it." Tsunade remarked as Hinata floated Sayuki over to the medics.

" **She's gonna be okay though, right?** " Hikari asked.

"Most likely, but if you want, we can join them to be sure." Nikorra told her. "Unless you want to stay here for whenever the final match of the day shows up."

"The final round of Blaziken vs. Gardevoir will commence in 30 minutes!" sounded out to the crowd, which gave Hikari her answer. " **I wanna be there for Auntie Sayuki.** "

"Let's go, then." Nikorra and Hinata set out for the infirmary while carrying Hikari, where Sayuki was most likely to be by now.

However, Hinata only managed to sense a glimpse of a darker mind towards the edge of her range, but didn't think to much about it as they walked, it disappearing quickly.

Said 'man' it came from, however, wasn't too happy with the fact that he had to run thanks to a stray blast from a Quagsire catching him in the face. _I hate Pokemon!_

 **Not entirely sure just what I'm going to be doing for the Pokeathlon results, but as for the final matches of each day, you'll have to wait for the winners until the five-way on the final day. However, I won't actually be doing the events themselves. Most of them would be more the audience's reaction anyways.**

 **And to somewhat help keep focus on the Pokken/Pokeathlon, the omakes are going to be gone for the most part. Though, I will admit, I could use a bit of a refresher to bring in some new material anyways, at least beyond what I've used already (and I'm not talking about the series already used).**

 **They will be back, but they aren't the focus of this story.**

 **As for the 'man,' I ask you who it is: Orochimaru, or Zetsu? ;)**

 **That's all for now. Until next time, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
